Unexpected
by samirant
Summary: Chloe Sullivan may not have known much about life, but she never knew it could turn out this way. Chlex. Finished.
1. Unexpected, Month 1

Title: Unexpected Rating: PG-13 Author: Ranting Idiot (Just call me Rant) Summary: It only took one time of crossing paths with Lex Luthor, but it was more than enough. Chloe Sullivan may not have known much about life, but she would never have guessed it would turn out this way. Disclaimer: Don't own the characters copyrighted by WB or the Superman Comics. The story, however, is mine and I'd appreciate that you respect my property. Hope you enjoy the story! (Oh, and feel free to R & R)  
  
Month #1  
  
Sitting quietly, Chloe stared out the dirty windshield. A slight breeze came in through the open passenger side window, fluttering her hair across her cheek but she paid no attention. Thoughts settled on how just the previous afternoon, she'd planned on washing her car. It'd seemed simple then. Act busy. Look busy. Go to the drugstore. Wash the car. Go home.  
  
And see.  
  
She'd skipped the carwash all together. Her nerves had been on edge and it wouldn't have done her any good to pretend that everything was just as normal as it should have been. Hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, she prayed that no one could see her from the road running next to the parking lot she was in. Chloe didn't bother to look back, instead just focusing her eyes on the building in front of her. The windows of her alma mater gleamed brightly from the light provided by lampposts she'd avoided; a brief flash of paranoia convinced her that they were looking down on her dirty car.  
  
Shaking her head as if to rattle out the thought, Chloe glanced at the cell phone that lay on the passenger seat next to her bag. The display remained dark, reminding her once again that she'd yet to receive the call she was waiting for.  
  
Easy, Sullivan. It'll come. He will call. He has to.  
  
Of course, those thoughts didn't give her much hope at all. Lex Luthor did what he damn well pleased; a call in the middle of a night from a quietly frantic woman whose world had just done a complete one-eighty wasn't going to do much to make him start caring. It didn't help that most of her nails were bitten down, her fingers gripping the steering wheel for all it was worth. What the hell was she going to do if he didn't help? That taunt rolling over and over in her mind, Chloe leaned forward and let her forehead fall on her clenched hands. Urging herself not to shed the tears that had been threatening since the night before, she took several deep breaths to get a hold of herself.  
  
"You finally called."  
  
Her body jerked ever so slightly at the abrupt voice that came from the direction from her phone, but not from the device itself. Chloe gritted her teeth and looked up, eyes dry so not to betray what was running through her mind. "Half an hour ago. You took your sweet time."  
  
"Now, Miss Sullivan, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Lex cocked his head at her and leaned into the car through the open window. "I expected something warmer than that."  
  
"Take what you can get at this point, Mr. Luthor." Chloe instantly regretted the words.  
  
"I must say that's an interesting proposition. But all the same, I'm first of all curious at what brought you to my doorstep." Looking down at where he stood, Lex let one side of his mouth pick up in a strange smile. "So to speak, of course."  
  
Chloe set her jaw, but refused to budge. Staring at him straight in the eye, she waited for a few tense moments before Lex, with a sigh and rolling of his eyes, opened the door to her car. She watched him slide in, his moves as smooth as everything he ever planned, but she wasn't fooled. "I'm surprised you gave in so quickly."  
  
"I reserve my battles for the things that matter," Lex studied the view in front of him. "You really do need to wash your car."  
  
"Is that one of your battles?" Chloe asked. Ice in her words, she continued, "Because I have much more important things to talk to you about."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Lex spread his hands. "Then talk."  
  
This is what she had been waiting for, a chance for a show down on her terms, on her home court. damn him to hell for showing up rather than just calling her back. Where had he come from anyway? Chloe could deal with that mystery for now, but at the same time, his presence could be so overpowering that it was difficult to figure out just what she was going to say first. Licking her lips quickly, she stared at her hands until her mind finally shot off enough neurons to convince them to let go of their death grip. Lowering them slowly, Chloe let them lie on her lap. Time to begin. "Why me?"  
  
A grin spread on his face. "Why not?"  
  
Jerking her head to face him, Chloe glared. "I want something better than that."  
  
"I was under the impression that we both. benefited greatly from what occurred." He shifted in his seat until his back was in the crook between the seat and door. "Or would you like to give it another try and see how it turns out this time?"  
  
"Spare me the seduction, Lex," Chloe said dryly.  
  
"It worked before."  
  
Her face colored at the suggestion in his voice. "It's a mistake I wish I could erase completely."  
  
"I have a feeling you'll come to regret those words instead, Miss Sullivan. Now would you like to explain to me why I'm sitting in the Smallville High parking lot at two in the morning?" He waved a hand at their surroundings. "It's not exactly a powerhouse environment, but I'm sure you had to take what you could get outside your father's home. Though, Gabe is quite the guy, I wonder what he would have to say about his daughter meeting secretly with his boss."  
  
"Leave my dad at out this."  
  
"I'm just commenting."  
  
Her hands were starting to clench once more, but Chloe didn't notice until she felt the pain of a few remaining fingernails biting into her palms. She'd planned this out, premeditated the conversation, but Chloe knew that she should have taken into account Lex's penchant for playing with words, putting the control in his own hands. Well, if shock value was all she had left-  
  
"You're pregnant." His bored voice broke through her thoughts and made her suck in a deep breathe at his apparently complete lack of interest despite opening up the dam inside of her.  
  
Chloe stared once more out the windshield, wishing that she could be one of the bugs that had smashed into it on the drive over. Quick, painless, they didn't have to deal with crap that the world sent their way anymore. Concealing an anxious laugh, the thought ran through Chloe's mind that she was yet another bug to the Mack Truck that was Lex Luthor. And she was just as insignificant. "How did you know?"  
  
"The same why I knew that you would call me, however eventually. I must say however, you impressed me by how long you held out. I would have figured to hear from you at least a week ago." Raising both eyebrows now, he further goaded her with, "Bravo."  
  
Home court advantage meant absolute crap. "I just found out yesterday."  
  
"And yet you waited more than twenty-four hours. I'm still quite impressed with you, I always have been, Miss Sullivan." He leaned into her, his warm breath sliding down her neck. "You always were full of surprises."  
  
Eyes wide at how close he'd become, Chloe blindly reached out for the door handle, scraping at the power window and locks buttons before finding it. Pressing herself against the door, she stumbled out after her mind finally put two and two together enough to pull at the handle. Barely holding on to the open frame, she stood on two shaky legs and slammed the door in his face. Not one to be deterred, Lex simply opened his own door without trouble and stepped out of the car, looking at her over the top. "I must admit this is a bit disappointing, I always thought you had more composure than this."  
  
"I guess it takes only one run-in with you in your bedroom to make a girl wary," Chloe shuddered. "Though for the life of me, I would have preferred to learn that lesson the easy way."  
  
He began to walk around the car to her and Chloe couldn't find the resolve to move. Not one bit. "I didn't force you to do anything you didn't want. And it was only hard because you wanted it that way."  
  
The images that flashed through her mind both provoked and disgusted her. Determined to not let it show, Chloe forced her body to relax; slowly turning, she let her back rest against the vehicle and her eyes fall on the man now at her side. "I had just gotten my heart broken. I needed someone to talk to."  
  
"And I listened," he shrugged. "If memory serves me correctly, you are the one who initiated the entire thing."  
  
Her first true moment of stupidity. and that included finally spilling the total of her feelings to one Clark Kent. "I never once suspected it would go as far as it did. For all I knew, I was never going to speak to Clark again and it was ripping me apart. For one desperate moment, I needed someone to reciprocate my feelings. There was never any intention of carrying it further than a kiss, Lex."  
  
"Oh, but it carried further. You should know better than to start something you can't finish."  
  
"I didn't expect it to finish with me waking up on the floor of your room, Lex!" Her voice raged with the unfairness of it all, the time she spent wracking her brain over the question of whether she was carrying an heir, whether she could have done anything to stop it or not. It raged with the unfairness that she wanted it so badly to be the child of a Kent, not a Luthor, inside of her. "You knew how I felt, you knew that I was not doing that because I wanted you, but because I wanted someone. I'd gotten sick and tired of just hanging around in the background, waiting for someone to take notice of what I have to offer. I was sick of waiting for him!"  
  
Lex looked her over once, then twice, a certain coolness in his gaze. Finally, in an even voice, he said, "You said you wanted someone to see you. Well, I did that, Chloe. I cannot be responsible for the actions you initiated and showed to fully want. It would have stopped at your request, but you kept it going, so I kept going. It's as simple as that."  
  
She didn't want to remember, but how could it stay out of her mind? Memories of kisses on her neck, on her stomach rose up from the depths she'd thought they had been banished too. Lex had provided for her sensations she'd never experienced before and she'd been too caught up in imagining him to be Clark that it never even occurred to her to make him stop. Her own eyes fiery at the recollection and even more at his words, she spat out, "Last I heard, a woman can't create her own sperm, Luthor."  
  
"No, but she always has a choice, especially with me." Lex moved in, trapping her against the car. "I don't make it a habit of bedding women who aren't willing. You were and that's the truth of the matter. Now we have to deal with the consequences."  
  
The warmth of his body was even more distracting in this position, so Chloe could only stutter out, "W-we?"  
  
"Yes," Lex smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "We."  
  
"You'll find me a doctor? One that's discreet?" She couldn't think like this, not when he was connected to her inch by inch.  
  
He barely masked a snort. "Why would I want to be discreet over this?"  
  
Relief was quick to come and go, so Chloe's confusion was short lived. Horrified, she asked, "You don't want me to abort it, do you?"  
  
Lex didn't answer, instead he took advantage of the point he was at. Lowering his head slightly, he rooted at her neck, pressing his lips to the small area where a racing pulse was visible. Tasting her skin, not daring to show her how much he'd waited to do this once more, he ran his lips to the other side and up to her jaw.  
  
Frozen in place, Chloe couldn't do anything to push him away, to make him stop. Just like before. Gasping when his hands seized her hips tightly, she fought for decent brain waves to finish out the conversation. Ignoring her speeding heart, a result of his fueling, she untied her tongue enough to weakly demand, "Answer me."  
  
He left one last kiss right at the corner of her lips. Drawing his face back, Lex took in her wide eyes, "No, I won't allow it."  
  
The eyes dimmed in a split second and her chin trembled. "Why?"  
  
She was too damn close, too close for his comfort now. Lex let go of where he clutched and pushed off from the car behind her. Straightening his jacket, and using the opportunity to cool down as much as he could without letting her know, it was at least a minute before he replied with a calm, "Because I may have done a whole hell of a lot in my life, Miss Sullivan, but killing my children isn't one I intend to start now."  
  
Before she could possibly protest, he reached out hand, letting one finger trail from her ear down her jaw line. "And we both know that I would not be happy if you went against my wishes."  
  
It was a struggle to swallow it all, Lex's quick change in temperament to the obvious warning and challenge on his face. Chloe bit her lip and looked away, not bearing to see what he had to offer. She was a smart girl and, as such, she knew it was useless to fight. "What am I supposed to do, Lex? What am I going to tell my father? How am I supposed to finish school with this?"  
  
"And what about Clark?" He added sarcastically. "We both know that's what is really the big question."  
  
This is not what she planned. Plainly, with little to betray her, she uttered in a small voice, "I love him."  
  
Lex shook his head. "But he doesn't love you."  
  
Looking as if she'd been slapped, Chloe took a moment to recover. "You don't love me either."  
  
He looked up at the sky, smirked at the overcast clouds that threatened rain. Lowering his stare once more to Chloe, Lex let the smirk grow. "Does it matter?"  
  
And that was what it all came down to.  
  
It took one glance at Lex's now resumed study of the threatening sky to make her realize that, no, all of that meant absolutely nothing now. And Chloe Sullivan couldn't do one damn thing about it. Her fate had been signed and sealed in one night when she let her feelings consume her and Lex had allowed himself to be a replacement for Clark if only for a short while.  
  
It was all she could do to turn back to the car, open the door and settle back in. Switching on the ignition didn't take all that much concentration and her attention was barely piqued by the engine roaring to life. In the same way, Chloe hardly responded when Lex once more leaned in the window at brought his face to hers.  
  
His lips were gentle against her cheek, but there was no such softness in his voice. "I expect we'll work out the details of our relationship tomorrow. Come by the mansion for lunch at noon."  
  
Chloe didn't bother to look at him, she only nodded slightly and put the car into drive. Her goal of having a triumphant and proud exit didn't exist as she could barely lift her eyes to the rearview mirror and note that Lex was watching her leave.  
  
Indeed, Lex continued to observe her withdrawal from his presence until the red lights on the bumper became nothing but dots in the distance. Reaching into his pocket, Lex let the speed dial do the punching and he simply waited for the call to connect. "I'm ready," he announced with authority. "No, I'm not in the same place. Come around to the parking lot on the other side."  
  
He looked around once at the empty spaces surrounding him. "I'll be hard to miss." As quick as it came out, back in his pocket the phone went. Lex played with it a little in his pocket before finally letting it drop. Crossing his arms instead, he finally let a small glimmer of a true smile begin to come onto his face. Finally sighing, in a way he would not let Chloe see, the smile began to spread and he finally spoke softly to himself.  
  
"I'm going to be a father." 


	2. Unexpected, Month 2

Thank you so much for the responses! They mean a great deal to me and it's a wonderful encouragement to keep writing. I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story. To my first reviewers, and I'm shocked that there were so many in one day, I want to especially thank: Carina, Die Hard, Trenchtown, Sunny Angel, Ditey, Braedon, Blaire023, HumbugGirl, NickyJean and Tandy for their quick-to-write support, as well as those who took the time to drop me an email for encouragement.  
  
So on to the news and whatnot: this is a plot bunny that made me stay up late one night, so I couldn't help but jot it all out. And, oops! I didn't know I confused you guys with the logistics, I was just too eager to finally put the first part up (this problem has been partially solve by the fact that I'm now working on chapter five and the subsequent chapters have gone under several rewrites - I tend to rethink a lot. Anyway.). I should have mentioned that this is an AU futurefic (it has to be slightly AU, seeing as Chloe doesn't exist in the Superman comics, hence wouldn't hold up much water in the future of it). I plan to put it in nine parts (Nine months of pregnancy, nine chapters, get it? Heh. : ) Yeah, I'm silly.) It begins at the end of Chloe's third year of college; Smallville High was referred to as her alma mater in the first chapter, I didn't think to make a big deal of how old she was. But I promise, DieHard, I'm not in the place to be making 16 year old mommies. I think that's everything, except for Lex's love or lack thereof for Chloe. A note of warning, though, this story goes on to a month by month basis, in case you get confused how suddenly a lot of time has passed. I'll try to hint at how much it's actually been. It's an actual attempt on my part to not blather on too much, as I've done with this opening statement and completely failed.  
  
Well, we'll just have to see what happens, now don't we? Enjoy!  
  
P.S. All the same disclaimers and threats of bodily harm for plagiarism apply.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Month #2  
  
"What do you mean you're not coming back?"  
  
Chloe groaned as she stuffed a few more t-shirts into her already-full suitcase. Jamming the lid down, it further irritated her to find that it was refusing to completely latch. Determined to come out the victor, Chloe tried the age-old trick of jumping on it. It didn't help all that much. Butt planted firmly on a crooked lid, she blew hair out of her eyes and looked over at her guest. "Care to help me here, Clark?"  
  
Though he looked at odds with himself, Clark moved to help her, gently moving Chloe off the suitcase and pressing it down. The latches clicked firmly in place and Chloe could only look on, feeling quite inept at that. "Thanks, I would have been fighting that all afternoon."  
  
His hands were still resting on top of the suitcase, but Clark's eyes were scrutinizing her closely. "Are you going to ignore what I was asking you?"  
  
"No," Chloe said slowly. She threw her hands up in the air, "I just need to take a break is all, okay? And that means longer than the few weeks this school tries to call a summer vacation around here. Things have been a bit, well, stressful and I need some time off."  
  
She pretended not to see the look of guilt flash across his face, but Chloe couldn't stop from hearing his words. "Chloe, I know we haven't been the same-"  
  
"Clark, please," she held up a hand as she dropped a duffel bag next to her closed suitcase. "Don't. I'd like to have one afternoon of hanging out with you that doesn't consist of guilt trips or any 'defining the relationship' moments. You want to be friends, we're friends, okay?"  
  
He paused before grabbing some clothes from her closet and laying them on the bed. "You make it sound like a trial."  
  
Chloe pasted a smile on her face when she looked up from putting a few stray knickknacks in the bag, "What? The two of us having difficulties? You don't say!"  
  
"Chloe."  
  
She hated that impatient tone in Clark's voice. It was as if he knew she was hiding something (which she was) and he figured that if he asked just enough, he'd make her spill it all out (which she usually did). Instead of giving in, though, she focused on taking clothes off the plastic hangers and throwing them into her duffel. She'd let one of Lex's maids figure out the mess later. Voice striving to be even, she replied, "Things haven't worked out the way I expected. in lots of areas of my life. Journalism is- "  
  
"Your passion, so why are you quitting?" He threw another armful of garments onto the pile.  
  
"Journalism is," she continued, ignoring Clark's interruption, "Something I'd like to continue in the future, when I'm ready. But right now I need to get out of here. For once, Metropolis has succeeded in stifling me. Would it kill you to be pleased with the fact that I'm trying to spread my wings a little?" In the general direction of a Luthor, but she wasn't going to reveal that just yet.  
  
She expected him to return with another load of her clothes, but Clark surprised her by sitting down her dorm bed, right on top of the small mountain he'd made. He regarded her slowly with the green eyes she'd long ago memorized the shape of and Chloe was close to squirming if he kept going with his appraisal. At last he said, "What happened to you being psyched about being editor for the Met U newspaper next semester?"  
  
Could he twist the knife anymore? This time she tried to betray the ache inside by making her attitude dismissive. "Have you read some of the stories around here, Clark? Half the English students don't deserve to hold a dictionary and I'm quite sure some of them never have. Why in the world I wanted to be an editor when it would have clearly driven me mad, I don't know. I don't think I'll be missing anything."  
  
Though Chloe's hands were still busy with pretending to pack and not be so aware of the man sitting next to her, it was difficult to keep up the pretense. It was even worse when he softly replied, "But I'll miss you."  
  
Her movements stilled at that. Though her heart wanted to run away with what he was saying, Chloe's mind quickly screamed out that Clark, this Clark Kent, was not the one she'd always dreamed of. He didn't have romance on the brain; he wasn't going to miss her because he thought of her as much as she did of him. the real Clark Kent was simply going to miss his friend. This in mind, Chloe began to pack with even more fervor.  
  
"I'll call. We'll talk. It's going to be the same around here, just a little less blond, you know?"  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"I mean, it's not like I'm dropping off the face of the planet. I have a cell phone, you know it, just like you know my email. I wish I could give you a land line, but who knows where I'll be from time to time?" The words kept coming out faster and faster and her hands tried to keep up.  
  
"Chloe, please."  
  
"I mean, this week: Metropolis; next week: Gotham City. There's a charm to that, don't you think? I've always wondered if I could live the nomad style, it'll be nice to try and figure it out. Maybe I'll finally get to visit Europe, or if I don't get there, maybe Canada. I hear Vancouver is lovely."  
  
Clark finally put his hands over hers, making her entire body go still and her mouth mute. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
Chloe couldn't stop the tears from gathering when Clark did that. Whether they were from anger or frustration or just plain heartbreak, Chloe couldn't tell. Part of her wanted to throw herself at him, begging for at least one chance to show him how much she could be worth in his life. but the other. The other side was the rational one, the side that knew that Clark Kent was out of her reach now, more so than ever before because of Lex and what had been done.  
  
That in mind, she wrenched her hands away from Clark's. Turning away, she faced the wall and crossed her arms. When Chloe felt she had a grip on herself, she said, "I guess it was all a pipe dream, huh, Clark?"  
  
He wasn't sure how to answer, so finally he asked, "What was?"  
  
Chloe stayed with her back to him, but her head knelt down as if in defeat. "This whole attempt at being just friends again. After what happened. After what I said."  
  
"But we are friends." Clark's protest, while heart-felt, was just not enough.  
  
"No, Clark. We aren't. We can't be." Chloe finally turned and he could see that her eyes were dry, though her voice was full of emotion. Left hand settled at her hip, the fingers of Chloe's right hand idly tapped just below her belly button and she appeared deep in thought before saying, "I think you should leave."  
  
When he started to say something again, Chloe shook her head. "Just go, Clark. We'll talk, maybe someday. Just not right now. I need to be alone."  
  
It was a few long moments before Clark stopped trying to find something to say and he finally, hesitantly got to his feet. Looking between the door and Chloe, he seemed to be fighting with himself first, between approaching her and doing what she was demanding. Only after Chloe broke the long stare between them by looking down at nothing in particular did it occur to him that his exit was long overdue. Nodding slightly, he breathed out, "I guess I'll be going then."  
  
"I guess so," she responded quietly without looking up  
  
And with that, Clark turned around and walked out the door. Chloe never saw if he looked back or not.  
  
*******************************************  
  
When the phone beside him rang, Lex couldn't help but feel a wave of pleasure. He'd long ago memorized the number that was showing on the caller id, but it was hardly needed at all. Only one person knew this particular phone number, so he expected calls from only her. Picking it up and pressing 'send', he was honest in saying, "I'm glad you called, Chloe. I was just thinking about you."  
  
The other line was silent for a moment before Chloe said, "I need you to send someone over here after all. I'm not going to be able to carry some of these bags down the stairs by myself."  
  
He didn't expect her to take the bait, but Lex couldn't help a small feeling of disappointment. Reveling in it, he scathingly countered with, "What happened to the strapping Mr. Kent? You were adamant about him helping you out and not needing any of my help."  
  
Chloe looked around her empty room. The last of the packing had taken her hours; her stubborn nature had refused to let the number be dialed that would take the tiring process out of her hands. Even so, Chloe had to admit that the thought of carrying down several heavy boxes in her condition wasn't the smartest thing to do. "Clark Kent is the least of my thoughts right now, okay? I just need some help over here, we both know I can't do this by myself. The lifting, I mean," she added quickly.  
  
"Indeed, Chloe." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue was still off-putting, but it was better than the 'Miss Sullivan' that he'd insisted on keeping up until she'd agreed to move into the mansion. "I'll send over some of my guys. As luck would have it, they've been here at the offices all day with nothing to do."  
  
"I'm sure, Lex. They just happened to be there," Chloe rolled her eyes at his blatant manipulation. "Look, just send them over all right? I'm tired in more ways than one and this has taken me all day already, I'd rather not continue with the conversation games right now."  
  
"Very well," she could practically hear his grin. "What did you eat for lunch?"  
  
Chloe sighed, "Turkey sandwich, some fruit, water. That was hours ago, though."  
  
Lex tsked into the phone as he wrote a message on a piece of paper. The secretary was quick to come in and take it off his hand when he called her on the intercom system. "That won't do at all. Here, just leave the dorm key inside your room and leave it unlocked, the guys are on their way."  
  
"I just want to go home, Lex," Chloe moaned.  
  
"Nonsense. If you're so tired, you certainly can't handle a three-hour drive to the mansion by yourself. Just get in your car and drive over to the office. We'll order in something for the two of us, we need to discuss some things anyway about our accommodations. I'll see you in thirty minutes."  
  
"Lex-" But he'd already hung up before Chloe could object to his 'suggestion'. "Damn, I hate it when he does that."  
  
*******************************************  
  
There was no resisting the inward reporter, no matter how much morning sickness proved to be detrimental. It called out, no, it more demanded in a screaming voice for Chloe to leave her room and study her surroundings. She couldn't ignore it, so here she was at the top of the stairs staring down at her grand new adventure. There was only a flicker of hope that her stomach would stay still for the rest of the day.  
  
The wooden banister was as smooth as glass underneath her fingertips, and possessed an even more brilliant shine. Chloe let her fingers dance across it as she took each careful step down the staircase, drinking in the picture before her. The biggest decision she'd had to make in the past couple of days was the one being presented to her now. Right or left? Down to Lex's business area of mansion or to the family rooms were the options, which held an ironic tone to Chloe's skeptical opinion. It took only a few quick thoughts to convince herself that she'd probably get more use out of the living rooms, so Chloe headed in that direction, all the while letting her fingers join in the journey by strumming them against the cold stone wall.  
  
A quick glance into different doorways showed rooms filled with stylish furniture and light from the tall windows. It was a relief to know that some of the panes were clear rather than strained, as she'd seen in Lex's own offices. Soon, however, the décor seemed to be blur before her and it was hard to take much interest in what was set up for all to see. It was plain to see that while all these so-called family rooms were dressed to the nines, they held a certain loneliness and emptiness that defied the name.  
  
It probably wouldn't have mattered to her much, but Chloe decided to try one more door, only to find herself pleasantly surprised. Not only did the room possess more worth than the past seven combined, it also contained something special: another person.  
  
"Oh, hello." Chloe smiled weakly at the older man who was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. "I was wondering if I'd run into someone, unless of course you're a ghost. I'd expect that from an old Scottish castle, the damp and darkness just fits a poltergeist, don't you think?"  
  
As if he had to shake himself from his surprise, the older gentleman began to shake his head. "I assure you Miss Sullivan, I'm no ghost. I am Louis, the head of the staff."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at his almost haughty voice and high-set shoulders. "I guess that would explain how you know my name, but please, call me Chloe."  
  
"Very well." Louis picked up a newspaper from a large, well-used coffee table that sat in front of a similarly treated sofa. "Have you found everything to your satisfaction?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Chloe chose to take a chance and ventured further into the room. It was charming in its own under-stated, I-didn't-cost-thirty- thousand-dollars-to-decorate feel to it. "I just finally wanted to take a look around here, see what the Luthor's had to offer in the way of comfortable rooms. I have to say, this is my favorite."  
  
Louis looked at her strangely once more.  
  
"What, do I have something on my face?" Chloe picked up a self-conscious hand and touched her cheek. It was bad enough that she couldn't stop herself from jabbering on, what if she had a foolish look to match?  
  
He finally allowed small smile. "Not at all, Chloe. It's just that you missed the family rooms. This is the common area for the staff."  
  
"Ah-ha! So that's what's different," surprising him, Chloe seemed to relax even more. She glanced around and played with the fringe of a blanket thrown over a welcome-looking armchair. "Mind if I stick around a bit? I have a feeling I won't find a place like this even if I were to look all over the house for the next three days."  
  
She'd obviously surprised Louis again, but he quickly recovered. "Of course. Would you like me to bring you anything? Are you thirsty?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, sure," Chloe replied easily as she plopped down into the armchair and gave him a real smile. "This is great. Oh, drink, right. Can I have a chocolate milk?"  
  
"Chocolate milk, yes." Louis bowed his head a little at her and left the room just as another woman began to enter the room. Chloe watched his departure with an amused expression.  
  
"I have a feeling I've somehow gone against what he was expecting of me," Chloe remarked to the woman who had come into the room as Louis left. "Hi, I'm Chloe."  
  
"Ann-Marie." The older woman smiled at her, quickly showing her ease with the young blond. "It's nice to meet you, Chloe. Now what did you do to Louis to make him look that way?"  
  
"I ordered chocolate milk. Oh, and requested to hang out in here." Chloe jumped a little in the chair and tapped on the arm rests. "Is it really so shocking?"  
  
"Yes," Ann-Marie answered plainly. "The past ladies of the mansion have always tended to stay away from the staff quarters and their tastes are a bit more extravagant than Hershey's chocolate."  
  
"Well, believe me, I'm not a demanding person. I'd sooner try and help you guys clean up than let myself be shooed out of a room so you can pick up my crumbs," Chloe motioned to the couch next to her. "Are you on a break? I'd really love some company."  
  
Ann-Marie didn't answer at first, but instead gave a deep-searching look to the younger girl. It was odd, but her boss had never brought someone home quite like her. Then again, the circumstances here were completely different. It was well known among the staff that there was an heir- apparent in this woman who was obviously more comfortable in her presence rather than a Luthor's.  
  
"Um, Ann-Marie? You're making me squirm here."  
  
"Oh, excuse me." Breaking out of her thoughts, Ann-Marie sat down on the couch. "So, tell me what you think about the castle."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Where do I start?"  
  
***************************************  
  
"Hello?" Lex glanced around the doorway to find the room dark and empty. Feeling slightly foolish, he uncertainly called out, "Chloe?"  
  
It took a few blinks of his eyes after a moment of waiting for any telltale noises to make Lex realize that Chloe wasn't in her room. "Just as she would have it," Lex grumbled to himself as he sharply shut the door behind him. "The one time I go looking for her myself and she's gone."  
  
He stood for a moment in the hallway, hands on his hips, wondering where to go to next. Admonishing himself for not just calling Chloe to his office, Lex consulted his watch; there wasn't any reason that she'd left the house, but then again-  
  
The door slammed back open with a bang and Lex strode in quickly, barely making time to flick on the lights as he entered. The first place he looked was in the closets only to find Chloe's clothes hanging exactly where the maid had last unpacked them. Still not convinced, he began to pull the empty baggage off the shelves, rifling through them and counting to make sure that all that Chloe had come to the mansion was still there. They were, but it was hardly satisfying to him. He didn't bother to put back the bunch as he came back out of the second closet. All right, he thought grimly, she might have just left the way she was, but Chloe wouldn't have left without it.  
  
But it was Chloe's purse and just as his thought ended, Lex's gaze fell on the nightstand where it sat. Lex hesitated for a moment, silently acknowledging that the brightly colored item looked completely innocent and if he was smart, he would leave the room; the hesitation was short-lived, though, as he made up his mind and picked it up, quickly looking through the various pockets while every once in a while sparing a glance to the still empty doorway.  
  
"License, checkbook, coin purse, lipstick," Lex picked up the last one as he ticked it off out loud. Opening the cap, he couldn't help the feeling that he'd seen the shade before. "Oh, right," Lex twisted his lips into a smirk as he thought back to their fateful night together and threw it back into the purse. Now convinced that Chloe had to be somewhere around, and not off somewhere trying to hitchhike into oblivion, he put the purse back on the dresser, only to have it tumble off the side.  
  
Shaking his head, Lex began to stuff everything back in, but his hands froze when he laid his eyes on a picture booklet. Picking it up off the floor was easy, but it was his breath that stopped when he opened it up and began to flip through it. Clark. Pete. Lana. Chloe and Clark. Pete again. Clark. Clark.  
  
Lex flipped over to the last page.  
  
Clark.  
  
It was all he could do not to take out the smiling picture of his best friend and rip it up into a thousand pieces. It took all of him to not even crumple it in his hand. Lex instead found his satisfaction of throwing the booklet down and kicking at the dresser with his specially made leather shoe. The mess stayed on the floor as Lex stalked out of the room, his mind consumed with an unfair and momentary disgust at the other man.  
  
As far as he was concerned, Clark Kent had given up any claim over Chloe Sullivan.  
  
So why was the mere memory of the man stopping Lex Luthor from getting what he wanted?  
  
***********************************  
  
Ann-Marie and Chloe were both girlishly giggling into their hands when they heard the door creak open. Ann-Marie automatically stood when she saw her employer standing there. "Mr. Luthor. How is your evening?"  
  
"Good," Lex replied amiably. He turned to Chloe, giving her an intense stare. "Better now, though."  
  
Chloe looked at him with wide eyes. "Lex. Um. Ann-Marie?" She looked at the other woman for help.  
  
She smiled serenely in response. "I'll see you later, Chloe. Make sure and tell me if you are having anymore morning sickness, I've got some home remedies that'll make you feel better."  
  
Face colored, Chloe nodded as Ann-Marie began to leave, but Lex caught her by the arm and whispered something into her ear. The other woman nodded quickly and left just the same.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chloe cocked her head in bewilderment.  
  
"Oh, someone just made a mess in another wing of the house. Ann-Marie's going to take care of it." Lex stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Though I would have sent someone else if I thought I would be interrupting."  
  
"Right, Lex." A little annoyed by the intrusion now, Chloe stood and began to fix up the pillows on the couch.  
  
"I mean it," he grabbed the another pillow and tried to hand it to her. "You were enjoying yourself, I'm sorry that my presence made you feeling like stopping it all."  
  
Chloe's hands stopped short of taking it off his hands. She stared at him oddly as she asked, "What are you doing here, Lex?"  
  
"Last I understood I live here."  
  
Moving now towards the door, Chloe shrugged, "Really, what do you want?"  
  
"Must I have an ulterior motive?" Lex followed after her into the hallway.  
  
"You're Lex Luthor, of course you do," Chloe said back over her shoulder.  
  
"To be honest, I was going to ask you to join me to dinner tonight."  
  
Chloe stopped in place and turned. "Dinner?"  
  
"Yes, that meal that comes at the end of the day," Lex mocked. "What's the fun in eating alone when you can have perfectly lovely company there? I'm sure you're bored of sitting in your room by yourself by now. Although, self-restriction wasn't ever really my thing."  
  
She was looking at him as if he'd grown a second, fully-haired head. "I don't get you. I seriously don't."  
  
"I have to say the same back to you, Chloe. What's wrong with spending a little time together?"  
  
"Because you never do that. I've been here for nearly two weeks, Lex. For the full period of that, all I've seen of you of you is when I have any updates from the doctor and you know what? I'm more than fine with that. Why this? Why now?"  
  
Lex frowned at her and ran a hand across the back of his neck. "Can't a person change things up a little?"  
  
"Not when it comes to you, Lex."  
  
His expression visibly grew colder and the mask came over him. "If that's what you wish, Chloe, then fine. I was just trying to be a little friendly. I suppose that won't be called for when it comes to you."  
  
"You don't do anything without careful planning, Lex. I just have to figure out what you really want," Chloe said off-handedly.  
  
"And you never had problems like this with Clark, now did you?" Lex asked coldly. "He was perfectly clear on what he did or didn't want. Or should I say who?"  
  
Chloe sucked in a deep breath. "Damn you."  
  
"Very well," Lex started walking again and moved past her, towards his office. "The doctor will be coming in for your next examination tomorrow. I expect a full report on what he suggests for your prenatal care, especially concerning your morning sickness. Maybe he should look into your mood swings as well, they're becoming more apparent."  
  
Chloe glared at him as he continued with, "Is my request clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Chloe muttered. She began to climb the stairs to go to her room, but then stopped to turn in the direction Lex had gone to. She yelled at his retreating back, "That's what I mean right here, Lex. One minute warm and the next cold. The mood swings probably come from your side of the family!"  
  
Lex didn't answer and simply disappeared into the dark shadows of the hall. 


	3. Unexpected, Month 3

Hey, y'all! As promised, here is my dear Chapter 3, one that I've been aching to post because I absolutely love what happens (you'll see, just don't skip ahead, you'll spoil yourself). Thank you very very much to those who have reviewed my story here and by email, I'm not quite sure how to respond except to say thank you thank you thank you multiple times. I say it (and type it) with sincerity because your support has been giving me grins all day while I'm at work, thinking of how this will end.  
  
Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Month #3  
  
"Are you sure everything is all right?" Gabe Sullivan couldn't mask his worry and didn't even bother trying to a few minutes into their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, dad, it's great." Chloe opened one closet door, peeked in and closed it. She followed the same procedure for the next three closet doors as she talked with her father. Her clothes looked tiny compared to the large spaces. "I wish you would come visit me, the mansion is really nice. It'd be good to have you see it."  
  
His sigh was audible. "Honey, I would, but-"  
  
"Lex is your boss and you don't want to intrude," Chloe finished for him. "That may be true, you've said it more than enough times, but I'm also your daughter. I really wish you would come and see me."  
  
"You could come and visit me, you know," Gabe argued back.  
  
Chloe frowned at the receiver as she roamed around her bedroom. "You know I can't do that."  
  
"Because Lex isn't ready to have everyone know you're with him. I've heard you say that enough times."  
  
The words hit hard, especially since they were false ones that she'd purposefully fed him. "Mockery doesn't fit you, daddy," Chloe whispered, truly wounded.  
  
There was a short pause before Gabe replied, "I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just that this is all hard to swallow. First you tell me that you're pregnant, then you hit me with the fact that it's Lex's. Add to that the fact that you're quitting school for who knows how long and now you're living in the mansion but don't want to tell anyone."  
  
"That's certainly the Cliff Notes version of it all."  
  
"Chloe, there's a time for sarcasm-"  
  
"But this isn't it. Sorry, dad."  
  
"It's just big and as your father, I'm not sure how to take it."  
  
"Well, dad, it's my life and I'm not sure how to take it either." Sitting down on her bed now, Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "We just want our privacy. No one besides the three of us knows I'm in Smallville and we want to keep it that way. If the media get a hold of this, they'll go wild and honestly, I'm just not sure how to explain it."  
  
"I think instead of media, you meant to say friends."  
  
Chloe grinned wryly. "Can't fool you, huh, Dad?"  
  
"Not a bit," Gabe sighed again. Loudly. "Is he going to at least do right by you? It doesn't sit well with me, this whole sneaking around. The least the man can do is make an honest woman of you."  
  
"When did we slip into a 50's sitcom?" Chloe joked out loud, but her stomach sank at her father's suggestion. Marry Lex? Even she wouldn't stoop that low; she was trying to hold on to as much dignity as she could at this point.  
  
"I may be old fashioned, but I know what's right."  
  
Just then a knock on the door rang out. A maid glided in, but motioned toward her instead of speaking when she saw Chloe on the phone. Knowing instantly by her gestures, Chloe held up her index finger and waved the woman away. "Dad, I'm sorry, but at this point, it's as right as it's going to get. I should get going anyway, dinner's being put out in a few minutes and it'll take me that long to find the dining room again."  
  
After Gabe chuckled a little, Chloe added, "And please think about stopping by here soon, I'd love to see you. Otherwise, I'll have to resort to sneaking around Smallville in the middle of the night and we both know how you love to be in bed by eight."  
  
"I'll think about it, how's that?"  
  
"It's better than a no. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Better believe it," Gabe answered heartily. "Love you, sweetie."  
  
"I love you, too, daddy," Chloe said quietly before hanging up. Letting the cordless drop on the soft bedspread, she slid of the bed, landing quietly on the plush carpet. For not the first time, Chloe looked around the room and complimented Lex's intuition for what she liked. He'd chosen a room perfectly suited for her, in colors, style and comfort. An added plus was that his room was in another wing of the house. It was one of her few real pleasures.  
  
As it was, living as a practical recluse drove her nuts half the time. Luckily, she'd found the staff to be more than helpful and discreet. It had taken more than week, but she'd finally convinced Louis to stop putting chocolates on her pillows after fixing up her bed. It was funny to her that they took her so seriously when she commented on the five-star service. Ann-Marie was nice companion, always willing to just sit and talk rather than wield a feather duster. She and Louis, among a few others, had made the change a little easier. Lex wasn't much help these days. She liked it better that way. Mostly.  
  
Chloe couldn't think much about Lex these days without feeling a little guilty. Ever since the whole dinner proposition fiasco, he'd withdrawn even more, if that was possible. For a while, their random meetings had grown more silent and sullen; it was all she could do to escape as soon as they was done. Any conversation was polite and succinct, with an underlying tension that kept her awake most nights with frustration. Sometimes she couldn't help but wish for the friendly face that had invited her to the have a meal. At the time it had seemed threatening to her, as if there was something hidden that Lex planned to spring on her; in retrospect, she was beginning to realize that the look on Lex's face wasn't hurtful, but actually a little, well, friendly. Instead of taking it, though, she'd thrown it to the shredder. He'd said some harsh things, but Chloe also knew that she'd provoked him to that point. It was unfortunate that he knew exactly which buttons to push in order to strike back at her.  
  
It was getting a little better, Chloe had to admit that much. For the past few days, she'd been trying to be friendly by showing up unexpectedly at breakfast, luring him into a conversation over the latest headlines in the Daily Planet or relaying a funny story that Ann-Marie had told her. Lex, though at first guarded, was more visibly relaxed as each morning came with the new paper. Even so, there was always something in the way and Chloe was starting to feel that it was bigger than she could tackle. Dinner tonight was a big thing; while the invitation had been put out weeks before, she was finally taking him up on it.  
  
And to think that they were going to bring a child into the middle of this mess. It was all she could do to shake her head in amazement and horror.  
  
Chloe looked down and gently patted her stomach. She had yet to really show and it was hard to believe that in a couple months she would look like she'd swallowed a small basketball. Moving towards the mirror, she turned sideways and regarded her still mostly flat belly. "So much for all those ab crunches I killed myself with," she bemused out loud. Suddenly, without knowing where the curiosity came from, Chloe grabbed a throw pillow off the headboard and stuffed it under the lower half of her shirt. She set herself up in front of the mirror again and stared at the transformation. Lumpy as it was, the picture was a little more convincing of the fact that she had the beginnings of a new person inside of her.  
  
There were other signs already, her discomfort, some swelling in odd places. Chloe wasn't sure how to take it in stride, but from what the physician had told her, she had a nearly fully-formed human just hanging out in her uterus; all it had to do now was get bigger ala Miracle-Gro. He'd lightly mentioned mood swings, causing Chloe to inwardly groan, but she had to admit the man was right. But as long as she stayed away from the weird cravings, Chloe figured she had a normal path ahead of her.  
  
The self-study was so intent that it took a small cough to get Chloe's attention to the doorway. Her cheeks colored when she saw Ann-Marie standing there with an amused expression on her face. Though it was too late, she jerked the pillow out from under her shirt, though not easily, for one of the tassels got caught on her hemline. It took a few more tugs, but Chloe was finally able to throw it in the general direction of the bed. "Hey."  
  
"Hello," Ann-Marie smiled politely, but her eyes danced with laughter.  
  
"Um, I just. I got." Chloe stumbled but finally gave up. "I guess dinner's getting cold."  
  
"Mr. Luthor requested that you get there soon. It seems he's got some important news."  
  
Chloe pretended to yawn. "Since when does even a bowel movement not seem important to Lex?"  
  
She could tell that the other woman wanted to laugh, but Ann-Marie held it in. "I think you should get going."  
  
"Mustn't keep the lord of the manor waiting," Chloe stuck her nose up in the air and held out her hand. "Lead the way, dear girl."  
  
"Oh, behave," Ann-Marie indulged in a small giggle.  
  
Chloe made her way down the hall after recovering the assaulted pillow from the floor and placing it back where it belonged. It was a long walk down to the dining room, but she knew exactly where it was, despite what she'd told her father. Her intent on exploring was never forgotten in the month and a half that she'd been there. The way Chloe saw it, if she was going to live in the old place for the next seven months, she might as well know all about it. It may not have had any apparent secret passages or closets full of skeletons, but it had a certain mystery that she couldn't get enough of.  
  
But as she entered the dining room, barely lit by a fire glowing in the middle of the main wall, Chloe had to confess that the biggest mystery of all was standing in front of the open flames. "Sorry I'm late, Lex. I was on the phone with my dad."  
  
"No problem, Chloe," he turned from the fire, an ever-present brandy glass in his hand. "I hope you told him I said hello."  
  
"Always do." Chloe looked around the room. "Why's it so dark in here?"  
  
"Ambiance," Lex replied silkily. "It adds a little something, don't you think? The quiet, the dark, the crackling of a controlled fire, it's quite sensual if you think about it."  
  
"I'm already pregnant, Lex. It's not like you have to try again to make sure your boys hit the right target," Chloe retorted dryly. "Spare me the poetry, what's going on? Ann-Marie said you needed to discuss something important with me."  
  
Lex cocked his head as if he were allowing her to win this round. He approached her slowly, placing his glass on a table on the way. "Indeed, I do. Is everything going well with you?"  
  
"Like I said this morning and the morning before, everything is going great."  
  
"Chloe, I'm trying to have a normal conversation with you, could you please let go of your grip on the sarcasm?"  
  
She shrugged as if disinterested. "Funny, you're the second person tonight to tell me to stop that."  
  
"Well, then maybe you should start listening. So tell me, how was the visit with the physician?"  
  
"Good," Chloe smiled at Louis who had appeared out of nowhere with her usual. She began to sip on the chocolate milk as he quietly stepped away. "He says that everything is going smoothly and, to my delight, I can still have these without being in danger of appearing to be a large mammal."  
  
"That's always helpful," Lex remarked lightly. There was a mischievous tone to his voice when he added, "And the mood swings?"  
  
Chloe coughed up a little of her drink. It took a moment to recover, but she was flip in answering, "All there and accounted for."  
  
"I'm sure." He pointed to the side of her mouth. "You missed a spot."  
  
With a hasty hand, she cleared off the spot on her face but returned with, "Would you like me to enlighten you over the frequent urination and flatulence?"  
  
She inwardly cheered when Lex screwed up his nose. "Please, God, no."  
  
"Good, because it won't kick in for a little while longer."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be a scintillating conversation when it does come up." Lex didn't bother t hide the rolling of his eyes.  
  
Not able to help it, Chloe grinned at him, but it slowly slid away when she let her mind wander back to what she was considering earlier in the evening. "Lex, I really wanted to apologize to you. I mean, I've been trying to be more amiable, but I think that saying the words will be the best thing over all."  
  
Once again he looked surprised. "What would that be?"  
  
"For that night a few weeks ago, you know, when you first asked me to be here?" Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't give you much of a chance and I'm sorry."  
  
"Consider it forgotten, I have," Lex nodded reassuringly. "Though, I hope you'll accept my own apology for what I said. There was no reason I should have lashed out at you like that."  
  
Chloe was beginning to think that they sounded like a sitcom after all, but the sincerity in his voice was impossible to deny. "Completely accepted. And, hey, maybe we can still do that sometimes, you know, try spending time together. We're going to be living together for while, we should at least be friendly," Chloe offered.  
  
Lex moved forward and stopped right in front of her. Head tilted to the side, he appeared to be giving her words deep consideration before pursing his lips and saying, "Actually, that's something I needed to speak to you about. I know we've discussed our living arrangements quite extensively, but I had a conversation this morning that made me start to rethink it all. Well, maybe not rethink, but I'm entertaining a change of terms."  
  
Chloe fought to tweak his words with some wit. "I think the terms we've come up with are fine. I live here, I pop out a kid, you keep it, I get to move out and move on. Case closed."  
  
"It seems your father has a different idea of what's going on, as well as a different solution."  
  
Chloe froze. "He didn't happen to mention Happy Days, did he?"  
  
A glimmer of confusion showed in Lex's eyes and Chloe couldn't help but give a small snigger. Lex may have known the history of the world like the back of his well-manicured hand, but when it came to The Fonz? Lex had no clue. "I don't follow, but it doesn't matter. It seems your father is quite intent on my 'doing right by you'."  
  
She didn't hold in the groan. "He's really on a campaign today, now isn't he?"  
  
"Oh, so you received his speech as well? I wondered about that." Lex looked over her shoulder and invited the chef to spread their meal on the table next to where they stood. "The fact is, Chloe," he continued after the other man left and he held out a chair for her. She paused for a moment at his gesture, but sat down when he raised an eyebrow. Chloe shook her head, sat, and motioned for him to continue. "I think he might be on to something."  
  
"What?" Chloe dropped the fork she'd picked up to stab at her food. It landed with a clatter as she stared at Lex, who was in the process of sitting down across from her. "You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Lex said calmly. He picked up a napkin and placed it on this lap, but before he brought his hands back up to the table, Lex put one in his pocket to pull something out. There was no mistaking the small box that came up in his palm. Chloe looked on, horrified, as Lex calmly put it down next to his utensils. "But I've been thinking over this many times, not just today. And as that goes, I'm feeling more and more convinced that this is the proper course of action."  
  
"Proper course of action? Lex, you're barely getting me to sit down across from you for dinner, isn't this a bit sudden? And ridiculous?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I believe it's the right thing."  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off the little cube. Shocked with eyes wide, Chloe began to shake her head. "Lex, we had a deal. This isn't a part of the deal."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that your mother left when you were five?"  
  
That was enough to make Chloe jerk up her head, fury on her features. "I didn't think that was any of your business, and I still don't. Plainly then, keep your nose out of it."  
  
"Well, I do consider it my business, especially when you're in the process of doing the exact same thing to our child," Lex shot back. He began to fix the napkin in his lap once more. "And if I can stop that from happening again, I will."  
  
Her back drew stiff when she heard him say that: their child? It was more like their mistake. "This is different and you know it," Chloe bit out.  
  
"No, it's not," Lex's stare was hard to meet, but Chloe held fast now. "It is a mother and a child who has no reason to be solely blamed for the change in circumstances. You're going to run, just like her. That is not the Chloe Sullivan I always knew."  
  
"Well, you screwed that Chloe Sullivan, literally and figuratively," Chloe placed on her hands on the tabletop and made a move to stand. "My father loved her and I still don't know why my mother ran out, but I at least know that I'm a different situation. I didn't ask for this child and I didn't want to keep it, but your damn Luthor pride isn't going to allow my wishes to come through even once."  
  
Chloe, standing now, leaned over the table at him, "I have to live in your house, have your child and try to figure out how to get my life back at the end of all that. How dare you try and put me in the same place as a woman who faked the role of loving wife and mother before finally showing her true colors? I have yet to lie to you once, Lex, not even once. There is a difference and you know it."  
  
Lex stared at the fiery woman in front of him, her stance rigid in defense and her fingers gripping the tablecloth in a fashion that reminded him of the old steering wheel in her VW Bug, not to mention some choice places on his body after one certain night. He licked his lips slowly, waiting for the anger to recede just a bit before saying, "There can be the difference in you choosing to stay, Chloe."  
  
Her face blanched. "I can't do that."  
  
"Why?" Lex looked down at the object next to his plate. Placing a few fingers on it, he pushed it towards her. "Because life isn't going as you expected? There's at least one thing I've learned in this lifetime, Chloe, and that's if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. I didn't plan this and neither did you. I just want to make the best of it with what I can."  
  
Chloe hung her head for a moment before sinking back into her chair. "Marriage is forever, Lex. I can't commit to that. I just can't."  
  
Lex pushed the box even closer to her. "Think about it. It will take time, but we can try and be a family. We both know that it's something you and I have craved for our entire lives."  
  
Flinching as if she'd been struck, Chloe shook her head again. But this wasn't the family that she'd wanted to be in. It didn't have Martha or Jonathan, in fact, she'd get herself a handful in Lex's father alone, God help her when he came around. Instead of saying that, she put her fingers on the velvet box and pushed it back towards Lex. "Like I've said before, you don't love me. And I don't love you."  
  
He looked down to where she'd pushed back the offer. Determined, Lex nudged it across the table. "I respect you, Chloe. And I know you respect me, even though you put up the pretense of not caring. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. That should be enough, don't you think?"  
  
"It's called fear, not respect, Lex," she whispered hoarsely. "If I ran away, you'd find me and force me to do this anyway." And she pushed it back.  
  
"I would not force you and you certainly don't fear me, Chloe. From what I remember, you fear nothing. Except maybe your feelings for a certain someone." It was prodded back towards her. "He won't understand, Chloe. And because of that, he won't accept. We both know that."  
  
The box made a trip back to him. "There's still a chance."  
  
"And we both know that's not true." And he returned it.  
  
It came back. "I hate you."  
  
And once more. "No, you don't. You hate that you can't have the perfect life. The fact is that it never existed. This is reality. This is life. I have more to offer than you are letting yourself see."  
  
Lex put a hand over her hand as Chloe moved to push the cube back to him. "Be the mother you wanted her to be. Be the wife she never was. We may never love one another, but I will never do wrong by you, Chloe. Stay. If not for me, then stay for the child who deserves to have its mother within arm's reach. It's something we both lost, isn't it?" He squeezed her hand and purposefully softened his voice when he began to hear his own bitterness. "Don't let history repeat itself, especially since we both know the pain of knowing someone is gone when they should be right beside you."  
  
Chloe shut her eyes, but she couldn't shut out the double-edged sword of his words. I'm sorry, Chloe, he had said. I really am. Clark's own feelings or lack thereof couldn't be ignored and Lex knew it. She knew it.  
  
You'll never be as sorry as I am, Clark, Chloe thought inwardly.  
  
She pulled her hand away, but Chloe took the box at the same time. Chloe dropped her hands into her lap and little by little opened it, letting the brilliance of the gems flicker with the firelight. Slowly, every so slowly, she pulled out the ring. Chloe bit her lip as she looked at Lex who watched her with a now passionless expression. He never saw her put it on, but instead only gazed on as she lifted her slender left hand from below the table. It sparkled brilliantly against her skin, but her demeanor lacked the exuberance that almost every other man wished for when asking one of the most important questions of his life.  
  
"I suppose that is a yes," he finally commented.  
  
Chloe simply nodded, got up, and left.  
  
*******************************************  
  
He could be reflective when he tried.  
  
Most of the time, he lived hand to mouth, running from one area of the room to another in a desperate race to complete everything that everyone was expecting of him. When the time came, Lex Luthor could give great advice to those who needed it; Clark had taken advantage of that constantly in the years past, but back then it almost always swirled around Lana Lang.  
  
He could think of many things to say to his father, things that began from little cuts with words to a punch in the face with a simple snub. Lionel deserved it, everyone knew that, so Lex felt no guilt in preparing for their next confrontation. Confrontation. Really, that was the only word that best fit when their paths crossed. But these are where his thoughts lay, with his problems with other people who had long been his enemies or young fools who never realized what they had right in front of him.  
  
Lex spun the eight ball from his pool table in his hand as he sat in the chair behind his desk. Truth be known, it was rare when he sat and thought about himself, about where he was in his life and what was going to come next when it came to something other than his company. Chloe Sullivan was a slap in the face. Their child was sting that followed.  
  
Waking up, Lex thought carefully, can be a painful experience.  
  
Slamming the eight-ball down on his desk, Lex was about to open a locked drawer at the bottom of his desk when the intercom buzzed noisily. "Mr. Luthor?"  
  
His hand paused. "Yes, Louis?"  
  
"There's a call on line one for you, sir. Clark Kent."  
  
A steady breath. "Give me a moment."  
  
"Yes, sir." The beep that followed was accompanied by the flashing of a red light on his phone. Clark was waiting.  
  
He put his elbows on the table and stared at the blinking light. Hey, Clark, how are you? Good? Hey, great news, I'm getting married. Yeah, Chloe's going to be my wife. Soon, hopefully. What? You don't understand? Well, there's a lot of things you didn't understand along the way, why should this be any different? Hey, guess what, you moron, she's having my child, too. How do you like that? Oh, I forgot, I don't give a damn about your opinion when it comes to her, you lost that right a long time ago.  
  
Lex shook his head, clearing the sour words from where they had long gathered. Resentment in check, he picked up the phone. "Clark, how are you?"  
  
He had to bite his tongue from going on.  
  
"Lex," Clark returned brightly. "I'm good. Sorry for calling so late, I was having a little trouble sleeping. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, we haven't spoken in a while," Lex twirled the eight-ball with his fingers once more. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Clark laughed, "You make it sound like I'm calling for counsel."  
  
"Tell me of at least one time where you didn't call at an odd hour for some advice, Clark," Lex replied dryly. Bored with the ball, he pushed it off to the side and began to reach for the same desk drawer as before. It opened cleanly with the key that had been waiting in the lock.  
  
"Uh, well," Clark stammered for a moment before sighing. "I'm fairly transparent, huh?"  
  
"As your friend, I'll refrain from answering that."  
  
"Thanks," Clark was quiet for a few seconds, a time Lex used to roll his eyes at his predictable nature. As much as he valued Clark's friendship, this cycle could get a little old.  
  
"So what is it? Lana? Lori? Or some new girl from around Metropolis?"  
  
"I'm calling about Chloe."  
  
His hand was already halfway pulling out the box he'd been reaching for when Clark said that and it was a struggle to keep his voice even. "Well, this is certainly a first. From my understanding, your friendship with her has been put on hiatus for the time being. I can hardly see where any new developments could form from that."  
  
Was it possible to hear someone scratching their head over the phone? "It's not like that, Lex, I'm just having trouble tracking her down."  
  
Phone trapped between his ear and shoulder, Lex held the velvet-covered box in both his hands, setting it down gently on the table. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark breathed in deeply and then continued, "No one seems to know where she is. Well, that's not true. I talked to her dad, but he wouldn't say anything about how I could contact with her. So far, she's been ignoring any of the emails or phone messages I've been leaving for her."  
  
Lex's eyebrows lifted at Clark's answer. She's doing a grand job of shutting him out, he said to himself. But to Clark he responded, "I was under the impression that she wanted a break from you. You said yourself that things weren't going well after-"  
  
Clark interrupted, "That's true, but I want to at least speak to her. I miss her, Lex. She was always a good friend to me and I want to make sure she's okay."  
  
It was silence that answered him as Lex slowly opened the lid of the item in front of him. Sitting demurely inside was a long silver chain that he lifted with kind fingertips. Pooling it into one hand, he let it drape over his palm.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"What are you asking me to do, Clark?" Lex grabbed at the phone with his free hand, listening carefully.  
  
"You have a lot more connections than I do. I'm asking you to help me find her."  
  
The fine metal glinted as he played with it, rolling it around his fingers as he'd done before with the eight ball. His breathed in slowly before saying, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Clark."  
  
"What?" He was clearly stunned.  
  
"I suggest," Lex began to place the necklace back in the box, "that you respect Miss Sullivan's wishes. Forcing yourself on her isn't going to work. If she wants space, give it to her."  
  
"Then how do I know if she's all right?"  
  
Lex braced himself. "Would you feel better if I told you myself that she's doing just fine?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then finally, "You know where she is?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Silence again, for a just a few seconds that was followed with, "And you can't tell me."  
  
"I have to respect her wishes."  
  
"And those wishes are."  
  
"That she be given the time to adjust to a new lifestyle."  
  
"Without me."  
  
"Without you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yes. Oh. Lex began to carefully adjust the jewelry, letting his friend take in what he'd just told him. Or not told him, if that's the way one wanted to view it.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Yes, Clark?"  
  
"Can you tell her, um."  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
".Never mind. I should go."  
  
"All right. Good night."  
  
He was close to hanging up the phone when he heard Clark's voice call out, "Lex?"  
  
Bringing back the receiver to his ear, he asked, "Yes?"  
  
"I really screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
The lid was closed before he responded. "I'd rather not answer that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good night, Clark."  
  
"Um, g'night, Lex." And then the line went dead.  
  
****************************************  
  
The display was dark. It'd stayed that way for most of the evening, save one time when her father had called back. Chloe had decided to just let the voice mail reply instead of answering it herself; a part of her knew that this news was something she should be passing on, but at the same time, it was hard to believe it herself.  
  
Was she really going to marry Lex Luthor?  
  
Putting the phone to the side, Chloe reached into her purse and sat on the edge of her bed. When she pulled her hand out, it carried a very well thumbed picture book. She bit her lip as she looked through it one more time.  
  
One last time.  
  
Her favorite picture of Clark was the very last one that she took out; it was several years old, but it looked as if she'd taken only a few months before. The wonders of plastic coverings, she mocked herself mildly. Chloe let it lie in the palm of her right hand, staring intently at the face of the one person she'd managed to let rule her life for so long. No more.  
  
Turning her left hand over, she let her gaze fall on the brilliant ring adorning her third finger.  
  
And then back to Clark.  
  
The ring again.  
  
Was she doing the right thing?  
  
Chloe gathered the pictures of Clark that she'd taken out of the plastic sleeves. Making her way over to the bathroom, she stiffened her back as she stood in front of the waste basket. One deep breath. Then a second. Then they fell.  
  
She practically ran back to her bed, not daring to look back to where she'd thrown away the several captures of his face. One step at time, Sullivan, one step.. damn it.  
  
Back in the bathroom again, she scooped the pictures from the trash. But before she could put them back in her purse, she opened a closet door and proceeded to pull down one of her bags once inside. Striving to not look at what was in her hand, Chloe stuffed them into a pocket inside of the main case; next she put it back on the shelf, shoving it into the darkest, farthest corner she could find.  
  
Chloe backed out slowly, giving herself time to get used to the distance as each second passed. Her face reddened with shame as she stared at the dark wood. It was over, almost every part of her knew it, but Chloe wasn't ready to throw him away forever. Once more, she lifted her left hand into sight.  
  
Lex was right, this wasn't what she expected. It wasn't what she'd planned.  
  
God must be laughing like a maniac right now. 


	4. Unexpected, Month 4

Wow, everyone, I'm sorry that it's taken so long to post this chapter, but it had to go through many rewrites before my muse finally kicked into gear and gave me something I felt was worth posting (particularly the last two scenes).  Plus, I planned on posting it Monday night, but both Fanfiction.net and the NS board were being finicky and not letting me log on.  I hope the fact that this section is at least a third longer than any previous chapter (over 15 pages) will qualm your aching eyes that were waiting expectantly.  Hey, a girl can dream, right?  In any case, I was able to post at the naughty-seduction.net board on Tuesday morning, so if FF.net ever goes kaput for a few days again, give that site a gander (it's got some great Chlex fic for those who haven't discovered it yet). 

As always and forever, thank you so much for the reviews, I enjoy reading them, probably even more than you guys say you like to read this story.  And now that I've been thoroughly spoiled, please tell what you think of the latest addition! 

(Oh, and a strange note of sorts: I absolutely love Train's Drops of Jupiter CD, as well as John Mayer's Room For Squares.  During the constant writing and rewriting of this chapter, these two CDs have been running in circles to help inspire me.  Two songs in particular are Train's Mississippi and Mayer's St. Patrick's Day tracks.  Oddly enough, they're both the last tracks on their respective CDs.  Anyway, I think they have a lot of note in this chapter, even though some people may not catch it.  If you happen to have them, I highly suggest that you take a listen as you read, might help you get in the mood, particularly the last scene.)

********************************************* Month # 4 

"Well, this is just fantastic!"  Gabe Sullivan exclaimed as he walked into his living room with a tray filled to the brim with cookies, three glasses with ice and lemonade sitting beside the plate.  

"So you said, several times, daddy," Chloe remarked as she moved to take the tray from his hands.  Lex stopped her, though, taking it and putting it down on the coffee table so they could all sit once more.  When he sat next to her, he loosely draped his right arm across her back.  "I'm glad that you're happy."

"I'm happy?"  Gabe shook his head.  "Honey, I'm just glad the two of you finally worked out those differences you had over this.  Imagine!  My little girl's getting married.  Lex, you do realize-"

"I'm an incredibly lucky man, I know."  Lex reached out for a cookie and bit into one after giving Gabe a warm smile.  "You will be at the ceremony, right?"

"Wild animals couldn't stop me!"  Gabe urged a lemonade filled glass into his daughter's hands.  Chloe looked at it appreciatively, but right as she put it under her nose, a look of revulsion came over her face.  "What?  Not enough sugar?"

Chloe hastily put it back down.  "I need to go to the bathroom."

Lex and Gabe watched as she sped off in the general direction of the hallway.  Gabe laughed a little when she was out of sight and turned to the other man, "I forgot about those finicky hormones.  You two been having trouble with that?"

"Well, she went through her chocolate milk stage for a while, but she's moved on to always wanting grapes.  The fruit, the juice, the scented hand soap, everything."  Lex shrugged, "There's been a few others, but I can't seem to keep up."

"Heh, pregnancy."

"Tell me about it."

Gabe sat forward eagerly.  "No, no, tell me about the wedding.  So where's it going to be?  Who's invited?"  

"It's very small and will be held at the castle, so far with a couple of Chloe's friends from the staff and you.  We want to keep it small, intimate. We haven't discussed the date, yet; I just need to get some affairs in order so I can take a couple of weeks off afterwards."  It was useless to remind Gabe that he was one of the few that actually knew Lex and Chloe had nuptials on the mind.  "Maybe we'll add some more to the list, it's really all up to Chloe."

For a moment, Gabe looked uncomfortable until he finally leaned forward even more and spoke conspiratorially,  "Say, is Clark Kent invited?"

Lex moved back into his seat and forced himself to relax before answering.  "That's up to Chloe, as well.  I'd like to, we're still friends, but they've been out of touch for a while."

"Yes, yes, I know that.  It's just he called a couple weeks ago, said something about how she wasn't returning his messages, wherever she was.  Of course, I couldn't tell him that all he had to do was call your number, Chloe was dead set against me telling anyone you two were living together until you both announced it yourselves."  

"Makes sense," Lex nodded.  "All I can say is that it's Chloe's decision.  They had a bit of a falling out-"

"Oh, yes, I remember that.  She walked around in a daze all during spring break when she visited afterwards."

Lex looked pained for a split second, it passed so quickly that Gabe thought he'd imagined it, before continuing, "I can't force them to be friendly again.  And with Chloe being so up and down, with these weepy bouts of not having her favorite pillow or not able to find a good cd to listen to, well."

"It's best not to mention the bigger things, right," Gabe winked.  "Gotcha.  It's helpful that's he's staying in Metropolis this summer, eh?"

"Without a doubt."

The flush of a toilet could be heard in the distant parts of the house, so by the time Chloe got back to them, Lex and Gabe were genially discussing matters of the factory.  Gabe looked over hopefully when she sat down next to Lex, "Hey, sweetie, want some grapes?"

"Oh, God." Pleasant appearances vanishing, Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth and ran right back to where she'd just come from.

Alarmed, Gabe looked over at his future son-in-law, but Lex only shrugged.  "I told you I couldn't keep up."

**************************************

"Feeling better?"  Lex stared down at Chloe as they stood closely on the porch in front of her father.  He ran a gentle finger down her jaw line.  "We don't have to leave just yet if you want to rest some before getting in the car."

"No, I'm fine," Chloe smiled up adoringly at him and Gabe beamed from next to them.  She placed her hand in Lex's.  "Let's get going.  I'll see you later daddy."  

Gabe kissed her cheek right before they started down the porch and waved at them.  "I'll be visiting you two later this week, all right?"

"Good, you owe me, dad!"  Chloe called out from her passenger of the car as Lex opened the door.  Lex waved, too, just as he slid in behind the wheel.  Both had bright smiles on their faces and Gabe couldn't help but be delighted with the two of them. 

It was with a happy heart that Gabe walked back into the house to clear a space on his mantle.  He had to make room for some wedding pictures, not to mention a few photos of his coming grandbaby.  

**************************************

It was when the house was finally out of their sight that Chloe let the smile drop from her face.  If she'd had to keep that up for five more minutes, she would have needed to use the bathroom again and wouldn't have been able to blame the food.  Sparing a glance at Lex out of the corner of her eyes, he seemed more intent on the road rather than paying any attention to her.  She let the silence settle for a few minutes before finally speaking up.  "I hate lying to him."

"It was your choice, Chloe," he quietly replied as he jerked the stick shift into the next gear.  "You asked me to play the happy in-love fiancée and that's what you got."

"He won't take it well if we put it any other way," Chloe mused as she turned to stare out the window.  "He wouldn't understand."

"Right, Chloe."  Another jerk to the next gear.  "Are we still talking about your father?"

Chloe ignored the hint in his words.  "Could you please slow down?  You've got a pregnant fiancée in the car."

"Fine," Lex muttered, slowly letting the speedometer drop into a normal range.  He tried his best not to notice that Chloe was slowly stroking the small swell of her belly.  It was distracting, even though it wasn't apparent to everyone else.  Lex knew, and that was what mattered.  That was his child in there, getting nurtured and growing so it could finally join them in a roughly half a year.  The emotion of it hit so quickly that he was just as shocked Chloe was when he reached out his right hand and put it next to hers.  

"What are you doing?" She finally choked it out, but didn't move his hand.

"Shh."  Lex let his hand roam over the swell, a sense of pride coming over him that was unlike he'd ever felt before.  "I've never gotten to do this.  Please, just let me."

Chloe couldn't do much more than stare at him, open-mouthed, as he his eyes focused on the road, but his hand rested against her abdomen.  After the initial movements, his fingers lay still now, simply resting against her, or more so, resting on their child.  

Their child.  As if they were a family, or even nearly so.  It was still hard to swallow.  

Caught up in the moment, Chloe barely saw them pass something out of the corner of her eyes, but her mouth was quick to catch up with her brain.  "Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car, I'm getting out."

"What?  Are you going to walk back home?"  Lex gave her an odd look.  "If you're expecting me to apologize, you have a long wait ahead of you."

"No, it's just," Chloe wanted so much to swipe the defensive look from his face.  "Lana's car. It's parked in front of the Talon. I want to see her."

Lex stared at her for just a moment longer before nodding slightly and quickly went around the block and made his way back to the coffee shop.  He set the car in park next to what he guessed was Lana's own (it was hard to miss the fuzzy pink dice hanging from the rearview mirror) and gave Chloe a questioning glance.  "Are you sure?"

Now both her hands were on her stomach.  Chloe noisily blew out a lungful of air.  "Yeah.  I mean, it's going to get out anyway, right?"  She looked over at him.  "She should at least find out from me."

He could tell that she was a hell of a lot more nervous than she sounded but if there was something he was sure about Chloe, it was she was nothing if not determined.  Lex could only imagine the battle going on inside of her that went back and forth between the safety of anonymity and telling the truth.  Even so, he knew that the time would come sooner or later, just as she said, so Lex nodded in agreement.  "Do you want me to go in?"

"No," Chloe answered quickly.  "Just send a car to pick me up in about half an hour.  You know what?  Better yet, I'll call, I've got my phone, it shouldn't take much longer than that.  I hope."

"All right," Lex knew better than to fight with Chloe Sullivan when she had her mind set on something, at least when it came to something that didn't concern him directly.  "I'll see you later at home."

"Okay," Chloe seemed to ooze determination just getting the door open and stepping out of the car.  She stood on the curb in front of the car and waved Lex on; he slowly picked up one hand in a single wave before backing up and leaving.  "All right Sullivan," she murmured as she played with the strap of her purse.  "Now or never."

It seemed like the old days, but so many things were significantly different that Chloe didn't bother to try and get caught up in the memories.  Plucking a flower from one of the pails outside, she walked into the Talon and looked around.

A few things hit her at once.  First, the smell.  Once a heavenly scent, now the stink of coffee clung to her lungs like a thick, muddy blanket.  It took a few shallow breathes to get a hold of herself.  Second, Chloe barely recognized anyone inside the shop.  There were some familiar faces, but the last time she'd seen them was when she'd been tutoring eighth grade English. Instead, the people who used to be annoying little kids were running around in Smallville High t-shirts and carrying cool mugs of iced coffee. Lastly, Lana Lang was nowhere in sight.  

Chloe caught a waitress she thought she identified as the kid sister of one of the former sports writers at the Torch.  "Excuse me, could you tell me where Lana is?"

"Miss Lang?"  The kid looked over her shoulder.  "I think she's back in the office working on some reports.  Know how to get there?"

"Yeah," Chloe muttered, quickly leaving the girl behind.  A twinge rang out inside of her when she saw a sign on the counter: "Kent's Organic Apple Pies!  Fresh!"  Shaking her head to ignore any connotations she could make with the sign, Chloe made her way to the back rooms, ignoring a couple of questioning waiters and counter jockeys.  The back of the Talon was the same as ever and it wasn't hard to find the office, but Chloe couldn't bring herself to do much except look in the window to where Lana was.

There her friend sat, head bowed over a pile of paperwork.  A pair of reading glasses was perched on the top of her forehead and a calculator appeared to be glued to her right hand.  Lana's pupils darted back and forth between the calculator and a paper in front of her, all the while running her free hand down the page as if intent on getting ever figure she could.   Despite her focus those things, though, it was like she felt someone watching her.  When Lana finally picked her head up, Chloe could see the changes in her friend's face.  First it was confusion, then surprise, then a final look of joy.  "Chloe!" She heard her cry out, though it was muffled by the door.

Too late to back out now.  Chloe pushed the door open.  "Hey there."

"Oh, my gosh!  Chloe!"  Lana bounced up from her chair and was around the table in a flash.  She caught up Chloe in a huge hug that lasted several seconds before she finally let go.  "When did you get into town?"

"Oh, um," Chloe licked her lips and tried to smile brilliantly.  "You know, it's a funny thing you would ask that."

Still grinning, Lana led her to sit down in one of the chairs and proceeded to sit in the next one.  "Yeah, Clark told me you were planning on doing a bit of traveling, move around a bit.  Did you get my emails?"

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe began to feel incredibly guilty. Of course she'd gotten them, every one since she'd arrived at the mansion.  Of course reading was a whole lot different than answering.  "Actually, I'm sorry I never got to write back to you.  Things have been pretty odd lately."

"Don't worry about it, it's just so great to see you! Pete and Clark are going to be ecstatic when they hear about this."  Lana began to reach for a small intercom system on the desk.  "Hey, do you want anything to drink?  Completely on the house."

"No, that's okay."  Chloe began to grow more alarmed as Lana began to go on about how wonderful it was to see her, how excited Pete would be when she told him, how Clark would rush from Metropolis at the first chance he got.  "Lana, please, I-"

"I was just talking to him the other day on the phone.  He's been pretty upset.  I know these were pretty bad between you guys for a while, but he misses you, Chloe.  He really does."  Lana stared at her with her big child-like eyes.  

"Could we please not discuss Clark?"  Chloe smiled faintly.  "I came here to tell you some news."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lana switched gears in an instant.  "Here I am not letting you talk one bit.  So what's going on?"

"I, well, I," Chloe hemmed and hawed for a moment before finally blurting out, "I'm getting married."

Lana's face went completely blank for a moment before it seemed to explode in a whir of excitement.  "CHLOE!  You're getting MARRIED?"  Raven hair seemed to fly everywhere as Lana jumped up from her seat and she clapped her hands together.  "To who?  When?  Did you meet him when you were traveling?  Is he foreign?  Oh, my goodness, I'm speaking like a complete twit, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Chloe admitted.  At least a small portion of the battle was over.  "Could you sit?  Actually that's what I wanted to tell you about.  You know that whole traveling thing I told you guys I would be doing?  It's actually, well, it never really started."

"What?"  The wide eyes were back, but now there was puzzlement there. Lana sat down and looked closely at her friend.  "Where have you been then?"

Chloe shifted a little in her seat, unconsciously laying her hand on her belly.  "I've been with my-ahem-fiancée."

The confusion was turning into an intense scrutiny.  "Chloe, where have you been?"

"At the mansion," Chloe said quietly.  "With Lex."

Quiet.  That's all that was between them as Lana leaned back and brought a hand to her mouth in contemplation.  She gave Chloe a hard stare for several seconds before saying, "Lex.  As in Luthor, I presume?  My business partner?"

"One and the same," Chloe replied tightly.  "Surprised?"

"Well, it certainly explains why he insisted that all of our business talks were to be over the phone or here in person."  Lana dropped her hand and crossed her arms.  "Chloe, what is going on?"

Many a man had collapsed under these eyes and Chloe was a little ashamed that she was doing the exact same.  "I, I'm getting married."

"I got that part, but why?"  Lana reached out her hands and clasped Chloe's within her own.  It was then when she noticed the ring on her left hand and the crushed flower in Chloe's right.  Glancing at it only once, she looked back up.  "Chloe, why?"

She wanted to pull away, she really did, but Chloe couldn't bring herself to do it, not even her hands began to tremble.  And she couldn't stop herself from telling Lana absolutely everything.

**************************************

A half hour had passed three hours before.

Lex had busied himself with some papers that his secretary had given him to glance at over the weekend.  Then he played a couple games of pool.  Then he actually went to the pool and swam tens of hurried, heavy-stroked laps before nearly collapsing out of exhaustion in the shallow end.

Chloe had said she was going to call.  She had to call.  

He repeated that to himself as he dried himself off with a towel, took a proper shower and returned to his office to look over those blasted papers again.  Lex made it his mantra when he looked at his cell phone and found that he'd missed not one call.  It became something he couldn't quite distinguish when Louis told him, with a worried look, that Chloe had yet to phone anyone in the house.  

His 'damn Luthor pride', as Chloe had so eloquently put it, was the only thing holding  him back from dialing the number himself, or even letting Ann-Marie make it for him.  It was hard enough putting his cell back down on his desk before sitting on the couch, half in fatigue from his work out and the other half from frustration resulting from her lack of contact.  

Staring at the ceiling, Lex bit the inside of his cheek to avoid sighing out his aggravation and fought the urge to do what he felt was only right.  There was no way that he could chase her down; though his intended, Chloe wasn't his property, she was still free to do as she pleased.  He had to trust her and trust in the decision that she had made; but for once, Lex Luthor had to admit that he was scared.  If she could hide from the man she loved, Chloe could no doubt hide from a man that she didn't.

***********************************************

"Are you doing this just to get back at Clark?"  Lana regarded her with a searching look.

"No," Chloe firmly replied.  She crossed her arms and stared at the mansion in front of her.  She and Lana had been sitting on the hood of her car for at least an hour by that point, most of which was filled by uncomfortable silences.  When Lana finally asked the question they both knew was on her mind, Chloe was ready.  "Believe me, I didn't plan on this happening, Lana.  And I certainly wouldn't have done it this way if I was hoping to be vengeful."

"Then.." Lana stopped and sighed, her shoulders sagging.  "Then why are you doing it, Chloe?"

"Having the baby or marrying Lex?"

"Both, I guess."

"The easiest answer would be because," Chloe looked over at her and lifted her palms upwards in resignation, "I don't want to be her, Lana."

Her eyes were so intense at the thought, Lana had to turn away from her friend.  Gone were the shaking hands when Chloe had confessed everything that she'd hidden for months, as well as the slight flash of self-pity she'd shown in the Talon.  Back in front of her was the straight-minded, don't-give-a-damn-what-anyone-thinks Chloe that she'd known for so long.  But now, Lana couldn't help wonder that it was a front, as well.  No one as self-assured as Chloe could have possibly gotten herself into this, could she?  "Your mom?"

"Yeah." Chloe hopped down from her seat and brushed off the back of her skirt before rubbing a slight ache on the side of her stomach.  "What kind of hypocrite would I be if I turned into the one person that I've tried to avoid becoming my entire life?  God, I was so consumed in what I thought was meant to be that I never even thought about the fact that there was so many more things that were so much more important."

Chloe sighed, "And Lex is a good guy.  For the most part.  This means a lot to him, having this child in his life.  I just happen to come with the package."

"But he's so.."

"Cold?  Distant?  Aloof?"  Chloe cracked a vague smile.

It was contagious, so Lana was smiling when she replied.  "I guess that fits pretty well."

"He's not always."  Just the thought of his hand on the place where hers was now was a reminder of that.  The look on his face had been one of pure pleasure, one of pride that lacked his shark-like tendencies behind it.  Chloe now wished she'd had a camera to capture it.  

"But how can you be sure about this, Chloe?"  Lana's bright eyes dimmed considerably, the thought of her young friend being trapped into someplace she didn't want to be becoming all the more real.  

"That's the thing.." Chloe trailed off.  "I'm not."

Stunned for a moment, Lana took her time to respond, "Okay, then I think I'm missing the whole point of all of this."

Chloe stared up into the sky, mindlessly stroking the child hidden beneath her skin.  Her voice was soft when she asked, "You've had sleepovers as a kid, right Lana?"

"Um, yeah," Lana answered after another short amount of time to comprehend the change of their conversation.  "Did you?"

"Just one," Chloe looked down, caught up in the memory.  "I was eight.  My dad finally let me have one for my birthday because I'd been begging and begging.  It surprised him, I was never into those girlie things."

"No," Lana said slowly.  "I guess not."

"The thing is," Chloe went on, "was that I was so desperate to make friends in grade school, particularly one girl.  Geez, I don't even remember her name.  All that mattered back then was that she was everyone's favorite.  Her parents bought her whatever she wanted, so she always had the coolest backpacks or glittery little barrettes that she only lent to her friends.  I wanted one of them so bad."

Chloe laughed to herself at the juvenile materialism, shaking her head.  Glancing over at Lana, she added, "My dad finally caved in and I invited everyone in my class, making sure to give her the invitation, promising it would be so much fun.  The night came and a lot of the girls actually showed up.  But she didn't."

Her face pained, Lana's sincerity was clear, "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Believe me, I got over that a while ago," Chloe waved her hand at the apology.  "It's just that I waited outside my house for at least an hour, waiting and waiting for her to show up.  Every single car that passed by, I was convinced it was her, sparkly barrettes in hand.  When it kept going, I told myself 'It has to be the next one.  Or the next one.'"

"She never came," Lana whispered, sadly picturing a young Chloe sitting on her porch step, waiting expectantly for the guest of honor who had no idea she was that.  

"I don't remember anything else from that night, Lana.  Nothing," a sad smile came to Chloe's face.  "There were lots of people there to see me, to celebrate with me and I can't even remember any of it because I was so disappointed that one person didn't arrive."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life waiting for someone who isn't going to show up.  Especially when there's more waiting for me, even if it's not what I always thought it would be.  Who knows, maybe I'll be surprised.  Lex has a tendency to do that."

Not sure how to answer her, Lana simply nodded as Chloe began walking towards the front door.  Moving off the hood, she opened the door to her car, but paused right before stepping in.  "Chloe?"

She turned slowly.  "Yes?"

"Why.. why didn't she go?  Did you ever find out?"

Turning in place, Chloe shrugged and smiled, "Turns out she lost the invitation.  See you later, Lana."

"Ah," hair falling in her face, Lana started to get into the car.  Though she turned the key in the ignition, Lana waited until the door had opened for Chloe; an older woman welcomed her warmly into the house and gave a confused look to the Lana from over Chloe's shoulder.  Lana waved, but dropped her hand on a small cell phone instead of the steering wheel.  As the door closed, she picked it up and pressed the top number on her speed dial, waiting patiently for the other line to connect.  When it did, Lana replied a soft hello to the other side, but then got down to business.

"Pete?  Can you get over to my house really soon?  We have to talk about something."

*********************************************

"Lex."  There was a nudge on his shoulder, barely making him stir from the deep sleep that had overtaken him.

"Lex."  It came again, louder now, as if it were closer to his ear.  As if to prove its own point, a warm waft of air companied it.  If his sleep-muddled mind didn't know any better, his guest was speaking right against the side of his head.

"Mmm?"  His murmur couldn't come out any clearer than that.  The pain that shot through his neck when he moved, though, had more of an effect.  "Oh, hell."

"Well, I'm glad to see you too."

When he at last opened his eyes, it was hard to decipher anything, as his sight was grimy from the unplanned nap he'd taken. Lex blinked several times, the light slowly giving way to the outline of a decidedly feminine shape in front of him, blond hair reflecting off the overhead lights.  He tried to speak once, but his mouth proved to dry, so Lex had to wait a moment before asking, "Chloe?"

Chloe cocked her head at him as he lifted his head from the back of the couch she'd found him sleeping on.  He openly winced as he rolled his head around, trying to bang out the crick she was quite sure was there.  "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lex arched his back, pleased when his back popped loudly and the pain at the top of his spine was somewhat relieved.  He blinked stupidly for a second before really taking in the sight in front of him.  "You're back."

"Of course I'm back," she replied, quite unconvincingly.  Chloe bit her lip and kept her eyes on Lex as he sat up straight and put a safe distance between them.  "How long have you been here?"

"How long have you been gone?"  His voice was sharper than he'd intended and it was proven so by the lack of color in Chloe's face in response.  Lex lifted his wrist to look into the face of his watch, quickly calculating that he'd most likely been asleep for two hours, minimum.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Chloe rose from her seat and crossed her arms, turning away from his accusatory stare.  "Things with Lana took a little longer than I expected."

Forcing himself to relax, Lex draped his arms across the back of the couch, assessing her tense stance.  His voice was detached when he replied, "I don't get worried, Chloe."

He couldn't see her raised eyebrows, but Chloe was undeniably skeptical.  Had she really expected him to admit it?  "That's because Luthor's don't have weaknesses, isn't that right, Lex?"

"If that's the way you want to look at it," he shrugged dismissively.  "What happened with Lana?"

"She freaked."  Turning finally, Chloe settled on the arm of the couch, letting her elbows drop onto her knees as she hunched forward.  "To paraphrase her very first reaction:  I'm making a mistake, I'm only doing this because I'm scared of being alone and you are taking advantage of me while I'm in a vulnerable state."

"Ah, Lana always was such a nice, perceptive young woman," Lex said dryly.

Barely concealing a laugh, Chloe nodded.  Clasping her hands together, she gave Lex a weak smile, "I told her everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"Which would explain her vehement stance against this," Lex lent out a hand, palm open in order to invite more details.  "But you're here."

"I'm here."  She ducked her head a little when she said that, placing one of her own hands at the side of her head, entwined in hair.  Massaging her scalp slowly, Chloe went on, "She asked me to go to her house, spend the night.  Think it through.  Can't say that I didn't consider it."

"I can't say that I would have blamed you.  This hasn't exactly been the most normal of relationships."

"You're telling me."  Still playing with her hair, Chloe took a little while to consider her next words.  When she finally spoke up, Lex was waiting expectantly, as if he knew she had something important to say.  "I don't know what's going on anymore, Lex.  One minute everything is fine, we're fine the way we're going.  Then it just hits me, I'm marrying you, I'm having a child.  It can be hard to swallow, especially when there's so few people that I can really talk to about this."

"Chloe, I'm not forcing you-"

"Of course you aren't, but what else am I supposed to do?  Call up Clark and expect him to fix up this mess we've made?  We both know he'll do what he can to 'save me'" She quoted the words with her fingers in the air.

Lex sat up straight.  "I don't want you to look at me as someone you need to be saved from."

"Do I look like I need rescuing anyway, Lex?"  Chloe shook her head.  "This is not what I meant to say to you, believe me, I've been practicing for most of the afternoon.  I'm not accusing you of holding me captive, Lex.  What I'm trying to say is that this is hard, this new life that I'm trying to live.  Lana could see that in me, that's why she didn't want me to come back."

"Chloe, we're both trying to get used to this new life, as you call it.  Do you think I enjoy lying to your father, pretending we're just some other half-way normal couple?  Everything changing between myself and my best friend, while he has no idea?"  Lex sighed harshly.  "And he is still my friend, Chloe.  Sooner or later, we're going to have to tell him."

"Not yet, Lex," Chloe moved agitatedly in her seat, coming precariously close to the edge of the arm.  Not knowing that he was doing it while he did, Lex moved over and gently pulled her down by laying his hands on her waist.  When she landed softly on the cushion, they noses were nearly touching.  Chloe blinked rapidly in surprise, pulling back a little.  His hands were warm, even through the fabric of her shirt.  "Thanks."

Lex coughed slightly, drawing away from her quickly.  "Please don't sit there, you fidget too much."

"Okay," Chloe said softly.  For the first time that she could ever think of, Lex Luthor looked skittish and more than a bit out of place.  It was too good of a sight to pass up, so the tension was broken when she let out a small laugh.  "I worried you.  I guess you do have a weakness, huh?"

"You said it, not me," Lex waved his hand, as if trying to make the truth in her words escape the air around him.  "I'd say we're facing a conundrum here, Chloe.  You may not be ready, but this is going to get out.  Marriage licenses aren't exactly well-hidden once you file them."

"Don't you think it's strange that we're discussing this in such a," Chloe struggled to find the word.  "Blasé fashion?  It's more like a contract than an actual marriage."

"Perhaps I'd be able to consider it a real marriage if you'd finally decide on a date," Lex rose from his seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  There was no way that he'd let her see that they were shaking from their brief contact.  Even he didn't know how to explain it to himself.  "What do you think it's about, Chloe?  That we'll just live in separate areas of the house, have meetings every once in a while to discuss how our child is raised?  That's not why I asked you to marry me."

"Then why did you?"  Chloe asked curiously, staring up at him from her perch.  "We both know why I said yes, but Lex.. why did you ask?"

A question for the ages, but then again, Lex had always considered himself a bit larger than life.  He could have waved away the question, changed the subject with a few well placed comments, but there was something in Chloe's gaze that was demanding an answer.  Lex tried looking off to the side, but his eyes were drawn back to hers, waiting, questioning, knowing he would eventually answer if she kept staring at him in that way.

"It's fairly obvious, don't you think?"  He said it with a casual shrug.  Chloe was a smart girl, she would have figured it out by now.

"You want me."  It was stated so simply but meant so much more.

"Like I said, quite obvious."

Chloe started biting at her bottom lip, turning her face away from Lex's as she fought to comprehend his affirmation.  Of course she'd always known, right in the back of her mind, ever since he'd trapped her against her car.  Maybe it was even before that, because if there was one truth here it was that though Chloe had kissed Lex first that night..

Lex had kissed back.

"It's funny to think how I knew it, but never really considered that," she finally mused aloud.  "All this time, I've been wondering how to tell my dad, how I'll handle it when I told my friends, even what we'd name the baby, Luthor or Sullivan-dash-Luthor.  I guess I just didn't want to think about that fact that I'd actually be your wife.  In every sense of the word."

"Oh, I think you did, Chloe."  Lex leaned back on his desk, crossing his ankles.  "Otherwise, we would have been married weeks ago."

"I have been avoiding it, haven't I?"

"Like a madwoman."

Her palms were sweaty, Chloe realized now.  Being Lex's wife meant being Chloe Luthor.  It meant raising his child, maybe even more than one.  And that meant sleeping in his bed.  Sleeping with Lex.  She began rubbing her hands against the cotton of her skirt at the thought.  It wasn't like she'd never been there before, but those were completely different circumstances.  The thoughts kept churning up as she sat there. Lex had been her first, in almost every fashion of the word and now he was offering her marriage in the same way.  Was she ready to accept that?  "Lex-"

"You can back out any time, Chloe."  Lex interrupted.  It cost him to say those words, but there was no way that he wanted her to feeling forced into being with him.  He just didn't work that way.  Chloe didn't work that way.

Chloe stood, cracking her knuckles and then placing a palm on her belly.  A small flutter went through her, though it was hard to tell if it was from the child inside of her or just her nerves.  Looking up at Lex, she could see the way his jaw was set, but in a flash, the thought of him of that night was there as well.  All this time, she'd made it one brutal, regretful experience, but now.. .now she had to admit to herself that so often that night, he'd been so very careful with her.  She'd fallen asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist, as if a tongue-in-cheek expectation of what was to come.  And maybe, just maybe, there was a lot more yet in store for the two of them, just like she'd told Lana.

Setting her shoulders, Chloe finally said, "Say it, Lex."

He'd been watching her move from emotion to emotion, all in the span of a few seconds, all of it coursing over her face.  It took a moment for Lex to respond.  "Say what?"

She approached him, a little hesitant at first, but with resolve growing.  "Tell me."

Now so close that she barely had to lift a hand to lay it on his cheek, Lex looked down at her with puzzlement etched on his features.  Her green eyes were searching, capturing him in some sort of hold that he wasn't able to define, but was entrancing all the same.  It was in that hold that he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say it yourself," Chloe whispered.  "I want to hear you say the words."

Realization dawned and Lex's breathe caught just a little bit.  What she was asking for was a given, they both knew it to be true, but to say it?  That was asking a lot indeed.

But then again, wasn't she worth it?

After a few tense moments, Lex finally raised a hand and tucked a stray hair behind Chloe's ear, running his fingers down until they reached her shoulders.  He smiled just a little, but was unmistakably serious when he said, "I want you."

Chloe's eyes shut just as he said the words.  In an instant, it was as if she'd stored them inside, along with every aspect around her, from the hum of the overhead lights to the way they lit up only part of Lex's face.  Even the way his skin felt under her fingers was filed away and Chloe just knew that it was a moment she'd remember forever.  Absolutely forever.

"It's nice," she murmured thoughtfully, eyes still shut, "to hear someone say that."

He wanted to kiss her right then and it would have been so easy, Lex knew that without a doubt.  But before he could lean in to close those few precious inches, Chloe opened her eyes and caught him once more.  Softly, she added, "Give me two weeks."

"Excuse me?"  

She rubbed a light thumb over his cheekbone and then raised her face to barely brush her lips over the same spot.  "A girl needs time to find the perfect dress, especially when she's four months pregnant.  We'll deal with the other aspects later."

"Such as," he asked hoarsely, the scent of her skin filling his nostrils far after she'd drawn away.  Heaven knew Lex had never known she could have this much control over him.

"Figuring out how our life is going to go from now on," Chloe's smile was small, but there was a set determination there now.  "It looks to be interesting, don't you think?"

Lex said nothing in reply as Chloe stepped away and picked up her purse from where she'd left it on the coffee table.  Slinging it over her shoulder, she picked up her hand in a small wave and began to walk out of the room, leaving Lex to fill his lungs in exasperation.  Running his hand over the unblemished skin of his head, Lex muttered to himself, "You don't know the half of it, Chloe."


	5. Unexpected, Month 5

This post may seem a little early, but it's been almost a week since I last updated, so I figured I'd give the ff.net readers two chapters that were really close to being together.  The next post will probably take about a week, so I hope you enjoy this one a lot, I certainly did as I wrote it.  Tell me what you think! (Oh, and please tell me of a different way to say thank you for all your reviews already, I'm running out of words to express my happiness over them.)  : )

Disclaimers still apply!

***************************************************

Month #5

"So, I heard there's a wedding going on today."

Chloe's eyes moved from where she'd concentrated on the mirror, attempting to push an earring through the stubborn hole in the lobe.  When she looked at the reflection behind her, delight spread across her face.  "Pete!"

He stood in the doorway, looking a little sheepish, but very grown up in a well-fitting dark gray suit.  Pete walked a little further into the room and opened his arms a little, inviting Chloe into a warm hug that she gladly accepted.

"I'm so glad you made it!  Last time Lana and I spoke, she still hadn't convinced you."  She squeezed him tightly before stepping back.  Taking a good look at him, it was hard to believe the polish that practically exuded from his skin.  "Heeeeey, aren't we looking extravagant!"

"Yeah, I clean up nice, don't I?"  Pete pretended to pose after he pulled back from her.  Giving her a once over, his face softened, "Wow, you look beautiful."

Blushing, Chloe fingered her ear, making sure her earring was in correctly.  Ducking her head a little, she gave Pete a thankful look.  "I feel like a cow."

It was with those words that Pete's gaze was drawn to her middle.  His expression sobered when he saw the faint outline of her pregnant stomach, which was mostly concealed by the gathers of the high-waisted dress she wore.  "Wow," he uttered when he found his voice.  "There it is."

Chloe pushed his shoulder back gently. "You're supposed to say that I'm still beautiful.  Stunning even."

"Well, of course you are," Pete rushed to make it up to her.  "Glowing with the new mom shine and everything."

"Watch it, Ross.  Get any slicker and I might mistake you for a politician," Chloe pointed at him jokingly.  When his face brightened at the idea, she shook her head.  "Same old Pete, always wearing your emotions readily available on your sleeve."

"Lana doesn't seem to mind," Pete replied easily.  The grin that accompanied the words made it more than obvious what was going through his head.  

"I'm sure she doesn't.  Lana and Pete, who knew?"

"Better yet, Chloe and Lex.  Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed in concentration, considering the serious question behind the falsely glib words.  "Some very weird place that I have yet to truly understand, I think."

"That makes two of us," Pete mumbled.

"Let's not go there right now, okay Pete?"  Chloe felt her happy mood begin to fade a little.  "Don't be here just to make me feel as if I'm making a mistake."

"Are you making a mistake, Chloe?" He asked gently.

"No, I'm not," Chloe sighed.  "I take it you haven't spoken to Lana about this."

"Oh, we have.  Believe me, we've gone over what you told her very thoroughly.  We had to in order for me to agree to come."  Pete walked over and sat on her bed, glancing around the room.  The pillows lay neatly against the headboard and the top of the dresser was completely empty besides a small, battered alarm clock.  Recognizing instantly, Pete picked it up.  How many times had he seen it in Chloe's room back in the Sullivan house?  Turning it over in his hands, he said out loud, "I haven't seen this in years."

"Oh, that," Chloe sat down next to him. "Yeah, one of those keepsakes you can't seem to get rid of.  See that dent right there?  I think it's from when my dad tried to wake me up at four in the morning to go fishing.  Needless to say, he never bothered me about it again."

Pete snorted; it sounded exactly like Chloe.  "Still, it's amazing how things change over the years, huh?" He barely murmured the words.

"Not exactly high school anymore."

"If it were, there'd be someone else here," the words slipped out before Pete could stop them.  "Damn it, I'm sorry, Chloe.  I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have.  But it's okay," Chloe shrugged. "A part of me is expecting him to burst through the doors in the middle of the ceremony and stop it all.  The rest of me knows a lot better, smacks the stupid out of me and helps me recognize that it's a good thing that the ceremony will be short."

"How can he burst in if he doesn't even know?" Pete grabbed the clock back from her and placed it on the nightstand.

"He doesn't have to know."  Chloe stood, wiping wrinkles away from the folds of her dress and said firmly, "Clark Kent is very much in my past."

Now if she could only convince herself of that, Chloe would be set.

"But not mine.  Or Lana's," Pete said back.  "Or even Lex's."

Chloe paused at the words.  Yes, indeed, Clark was a part of Lex, even to this day.  They talked every once in a while, Lex said so himself when he felt comfortable enough to mention him by name.  There was always a tension behind it, as if Lex were testing her reaction.  How indeed was Lex holding a secret as great as this from his own friend?  

_Because, Chloe, he's doing it for you, the woman who is going to become his wife today._

She cleared her throat before saying, "I guess he's a little more fond of me than Clark.  About time I'm favored above someone else."

"Chloe," Pete drew closer to her, placing his hands on her arms.  "Don't say that.  You weren't second place with everyone."

"I was second place to the person that mattered for much too long, Pete.  Don't look down on the way I live my life," she snapped at him.  Her chin began to tremble when she heard her own words, knowing that they were the full truth.  It didn't, however, stop her from pushing the point.  "I question myself enough without you coming in here and very outspokenly doubting that I'm happy."

"Are you?"  Pete reached up and wiped the beginnings of a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Stupid pregnancy," Chloe broke away from him and crossed her arms. 

"Chlo."

"It's not an ecstatic happiness, Pete.  Or even a living in the clouds type, either," Chloe said so quietly that he could barely hear her.  "But for some reason, this just flows.  It makes more sense every day."

"But Chloe," Pete slowly turned her around.  "Do you want him?  Or the stability that you're getting from him?  I'm not even going to ask if you love him, because it's obvious that you don't.  I've known you too long for you to lie to me."

Chloe stared up at his dark eyes, slowly trying to calm herself down.  Heaven knew, she didn't want to break down before her own wedding, no matter how much Pete's voice was striking at her.  But just as she was to feed him the false words she'd fed her father, something came out of her that she couldn't quite place.  "Pete."

"Tell me, Chlo," Pete urged.  "Tell me the truth."

"I don't love him," she said.  "But I think I need him, I need the way he makes me feel wanted, makes me feel that I matter in his life.  And right now, that's enough, especially since it's more than just Lex and me.  It's about a baby, too."

She was looking at him such honesty in her eyes, Pete knew without a doubt in that moment that Chloe meant every word.  Twisted as it was, undeniably disconcerting as it was, Chloe was telling the truth.  A little stunned, Pete backed up and scratched his head for lack of anything better to do.  He coughed once and broke his silence with, "There was a time that I wanted you for my own, you know?"

"I knew."

"Did you?"

"Nicodemus flower ring a bell?"

"Oh," Pete thought about it.  "OH!  Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just never felt right, telling you that I knew your secret."  Chloe turned away before seeing the look in her eyes, a something there that he didn't quite understand.  "Besides, you were chasing after other girls in no time, so I figured you were over it."

"It didn't last a long time," Pete consented.  "But it would have been fun to make out, don't you think?"

Chloe laughed, his attempt at humor immediately making her mood lighter.  "Don't let Lana hear you say that."

"Ah, she knows where I stand now."  He moved around the room to face her, "I just want you to be happy now, Chlo.  If… Lex is the one who does it, then that's what it's gotta be."

"You don't have to make it sound like a prison sentence," she replied dryly.  "Maybe one of these days you'll give him a chance."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Only to try and get me to stop the wedding."

"Well, a little bit that.  A guy's got to try."

"It's a bit strange that you're giving in so quickly."

"We get older, Chloe, not dumber.  I know better than to go against the grain when it comes to your decisions.  I've gotten trampled enough in the past to do anything stupid."

"Are you trying to put me in a better disposition?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."  The corner of her mouth picked up in a smile. 

Pete attempted to bring it out some more.  "You do look beautiful, Chloe."

"Fairy princess beautiful?  Or hot-damn-what-a-gorgeous-pregger beautiful?"

"Seeing as Lana's has been and always will be the princess," Pete grinned, "All I can say is hot damn."

"Good answer," Chloe tapped him on his nose.  "I was never the princess type."

"Good thing, I've never seen Lex as a knight in shining armor."

"I don't need to be saved, Pete.  Not anymore."  She giggled when he took the finger she'd put on his nose and quickly kissed the tip.  "Just do me one favor, okay?"

"Anything."

"When your mom asks if anyone has any reason against the wedding, don't say anything.  Let the silence be your friend."

Pete crossed his heart.  "Consider me muted."

"Oh, and…"

"Yes?"

"Make sure the doors stay shut."  

**********************************************************

"So?"  Lana asked, holding a slim flute full of champagne in her hand.  She'd been speaking with Gabe Sullivan in the open porch where they had been waiting until Pete had entered.  After politely excusing herself, she'd approached him, anxiety clear.

"I found her.  We talked."  Pete grabbed his own champagne from a waiter who discreetly approached them.  He threw it back in a few gulps before adding, "Small party."

Sure enough, besides the two of them, it was simply Gabe, Louis and Ann-Marie, all of them dressed to the nines.  They milled around the brighty-lit porch, joking back and forth and enjoying their own flutes of champagne.  Lana nodded, "I was thinking that myself."

"It's the people who matter, though," Pete pondered out loud.  Struck by his own words, he said, "It's nice to be someone who matters."

Lana stopped her movement when he said that, taking in his look, obviously deep in thought.  Putting the glass down, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think…" he trailed off.  "I think that I just got a clue."

"Okay, but I think I'm going to need one as well, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

Pete chuckled.  "Sorry.  It's just someone Chloe said.  About how Lex favors her more than Clark."

"Well, that's obvious," Lana said.  "It takes a certain guy to be with the woman he wants at the risk of a friendship."

"Hey," Pete pulled her into him by looping an arm around her waist.  "If I remember correctly, I had to do some dancing of my own after I told Clark about us."

Lana kissed his cheek.  "And that's what makes you absolutely wonderful."

Pete leaned his forehead against hers, letting his mind run over what Chloe had told him back upstairs, considering exactly what Clark would say if he heard of what was going on.  And sooner or later, he _was_ going to find out.  "Things have worked out in a really odd way."

"Are they working out?" Lana whispered.

"I'm at the wedding of my friend to the man that is seeing what almost everyone else missed," Pete said thoughtfully.  "Yeah, I think they are."

Sighing, Lana dropped her head on his shoulder.  "I'm still worried about her.  And strangely enough, Lex, too."

"They need to make their own decisions," Pete said into her ear.  "But I have a feeling… this is going to work for them.  Somehow, it is.  I just can't explain it.  I only hope I'm right."

"I guess it's not up to us to say if it's wrong or right."

"I guess not."  Sighing, Pete held her closer, quietly thankful that his was the simpler love story.

*********************************************************

"Well, hello there, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe turned from where she'd stood waiting for Judge Ross to call her into the room, a smile slowly growing on her face.  Pete had left her uplifted and she wasn't fighting it at all.  Pleased to see Lex, she said, "It's been a while since I heard you say that."

"Well, after about, oh," Lex consulted his watch, "less than half an hour, I won't be able to say it at all.  Thought I should get it in while I still could."

"Mm," Chloe replied.  He looked so incredibly handsome in front of her, his blue eyes prominent from the color-complimentary tie that she'd picked out for him.  Coming closer, Chloe fixed it in place and asked, "Isn't it bad luck to see me before the wedding?"

Lex arched an eyebrow, "And since have we ever conformed to the rules?"

"True," she said with a wry grin.  "So, are we ready to go in?"

"Actually, I just asked Louis to have everyone meet us in the atrium.  I wanted to see you first."  

Brushing back a lock of hair from her forehead, barely touching the little flower she'd tucked behind her ear, Chloe looked at him quizzically, "What for?"

Shrugging, Lex said, "Just because."  He began to walk around the room, or more specifically, around her.

"Ooh, mysterious."  

Looking as if he were about to laugh at her quip, Lex admitted, "Okay, I'm lying."

"Well, that didn't take any needling at all for you to admit."  Chloe smiled brightly.  "So what is it?"

"This," Lex reached into the pocket inside his suit jacket.  When he brought out his hand, he was carrying a long, slender velvet box.  Its hinges were anything but shiny, as if they had been opened and closed many a time, showing an age that the smooth velvet had seemed to defy.  

Chloe's interest perked up.  "I could get used to this whole jewelry appearing out of nowhere thing."

Lex tried to give her stern look but ended up looking sheepish instead.  Composing himself, he gestured towards the box.  "I've been meaning to give you this for some time, but decided to wait until today.  I figured we should at least keep the tradition of the Bride's Gift."

"That's… sweet, Lex.  Thank you." Chloe walked up to him until they were standing close.  "I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything."

"Nah, it's all right."  Seemingly caught in a struggle before finally doing it, Lex placed his hand on her stomach, which had grown significantly since he'd last done it.  "I'll consider this mine, if it doesn't bother you."

"Smooth talker," Chloe smirked at him, but didn't move his hand.  Instead she held out her own.  "So what do I get?  Gimme gimme gimme."

Laughing at her chant, Lex opened the long box, revealing the silver necklace inside.  Its craftsmanship paled in comparison to the ring on her finger, but before Chloe could even form an opinion of it, Lex interrupted, "It belonged to my mother."

Blinking in surprise, Chloe stared at the necklace in his hand.  "Oh."

Seeing her hesitation, Lex went on as he removed it from the bed of velvet, "I bought it for her when I was four.  Silly, really, children at that age know nothing about karats.  My dad gave me an allowance to buy whatever I wanted for her birthday, he even let Pamela take me to Tiffany's.  Before, however, they could bring anything out from the most overstated cases, I caught sight of this one in the 'affordable' area.  Being of a child's mind, I thought it was absolutely perfect."

It took her inventive mind only a moment's notice to change Lex from the man in front of her to a small red-haired child excitingly holding the same jewelry in his hand, pudgy fingers and all.  Heart melting at the thought, she lifted her eyes to his. "Did she love it?"

"Yes," Lex whispered thoughtfully, as if he too was caught up in the memories. "My father, however, was livid that I hadn't bought anything of higher quality and refused to let me give it to her.  I was able to get it to her anyway and she said she adored it.  That was, I believe, one of the first times I outright defied my father.  Haven't looked back since you could say.  It was worth it, though, my mother said she treasured it more than any of her finest pieces."

"She sounds like she was a wonderful person."  Chloe hardly wanted to interrupt his whirlwind of remembrance.  Inwardly crushing her resentment against Lionel for not understanding his son's childish wishes, she reached out and stroked a finger on the necklace.  "And I'm sure she meant every word."

"My mother was incredible.  And I know she did," Lex nodded and reached out, turning Chloe's hand palm up.  Slowly, he pooled the necklace into her open hand.  "Before she died, she gave me my watch and this.  I was explicitly told that I was not to let go of it until I found someone who I felt was as deserving of it as she was."

Lex waited until Chloe's eyes had stopped its stare on the necklace and had gone back to his.  Once they were there, he added seriously, "Never thought I'd ever let it leave my possession again."

Words had escaped her and for Chloe Sullivan, soon to be Luthor, that meant a lot.  Rather than try and express the warmth beginning to flow through her, Chloe smiled and pulled the strand to its full length.  Finally, when she finally felt she once more had a command on the English language, she asked, "Will you help me put it on?"

He responded by walking around her and placing his hands on her shoulders.  Chloe lifted the necklace to his hands and was waiting patiently as he began to latch it together.  Suddenly struck by a thought, Chloe stopped him, "Wait."

"Excuse me?"

Chloe carefully ducked down from beneath the ring of his arms, holding a palm to the small of he back at the same time, and moved to the table where she'd left a small velvet box of her own.  Opening it, she pulled out a wedding band and waved it at Lex.  Going back to him, she pulled one side of the strand to wind it through the loop.  "I'd been wondering how I was going to hold onto this during the ceremony.  Ideal, huh?"

The ring dangled freely in the middle of the necklace, each of them holding an end.  Lex lifted his free hand and pushed it lightly.  Looking at Chloe, at last he responded, "Absolutely perfect."

Chloe turned her back to him, allowing him to once more try and entwine the strand around her neck.  Lex took his time, carefully fastening it and setting it gently against her skin.  Unable to resist, he ran his fingers against the smooth expanse of flesh before leaning in and laying a delicate kiss in the small spot where Chloe's shoulder met her neck.  She shivered slightly under his touch, surprised by the contact, but Lex was doubly pleased when she didn't pull away.  Moving his mouth near her ear, he asked softly, "Ready to go?"

Slowly swiveling her head towards him, Chloe's gaze caught him less than inches away.  She slowly blinked once before nodding, "I'm ready."

*********************************************

When Lana and Pete, along with everyone else, walked into the atrium, they were surprised to find Chloe and Lex already waiting at the head of the room, Judge Ross standing on a step above them.  A handsomely dressed young man stood to the side with a camera, taking pictures as the guests arrived.  Pete was tugging on Lana's hand as they sat down.  Squeezing in return, Lana gave him a reassuring smile and pointed in the direction of the couple at the front.

Smiling a little as well, Chloe looked back at Lex.  His eyes were trained on her as she reached out and slowly fixed his tie again, straightening it out so the blue contrasted well with the white of his tailored shirt.  She then reached behind her ear, retrieved the flower the flower she'd put there earlier and tucked it into a buttonhole on the front of his suit.  "Ready?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

She took a deep breath.  "Let's do it."

There wasn't a song and dance, or a speech from Judge Ross extolling the virtues of love.  Instead, as soon as the last person was seated, Pete's mom began with a short speech on how long Chloe and Lex had known each other and how they were embarking on a new journey together, just as they had asked her to.  When she asked if anyone had a voice to raise against their joining, Pete took an obvious glance back to the door before giving Chloe a big thumbs up and smiling at the small laugh she let escape.  After glaring at her son, Judge Ross turned to Chloe and asked, "Do you, Chloe Sullivan, take Lex Luthor to be your husband, to cherish and honor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

She didn't hesitate.  "I do."

Turning to Lex then, she repeated, "Do you, Lex Luthor, take Chloe Sullivan to be your wife, to cherish and honor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

There was a pause and it was in that short moment that Chloe's heart stopped as Lex gave her a profound stare.  Finally, on the brink of the pause becoming an unanswerable valley, Lex said confidently, "Yes, I believe I do."

Chloe glared at him and shook her head as if she was about to try and punch him.  "Bastard," she murmured.

"But I'm your bastard now," Lex whispered back.

Chloe scowled, "Not yet."

Judge Ross pretended not to hear them, though it was obvious that everyone in the room had, their chuckles quite telling at that.  "Now we will have the exchange of the rings."

As if to make up for his teasing, Lex went first, reaching into his front pocket and pulling out a band that matched Chloe's engagement ring.  Silently, he reached out for her hand, and placed it on her finger.  After he was done, Chloe reached around her neck to pull off the silver necklace from which hung a matching ring.  Just as quietly, she pulled up Lex's hand and slid the loop on his left ring finger.  "Now," she emphasized calmly as she replaced the necklace around her neck, "you're mine."

Lex only grinned.

Upon their completion of the exchange, Judge Ross managed a small soliloquy about how she was allowed by the state of Kansas to announce them husband and wife, as if she were trying to make up for the small amount of time that the ceremony had taken.  The entire time, though, Chloe stared at Lex, or at least, one part of Lex.

She hadn't forgotten what was coming next, but it was a whole hell of a lot different when they were on the verge of sealing their vows.  Entwining her hands in front of her, Chloe bit her lip, wondering what it would be like.  The last time she'd truly kissed Lex was, well, that night.  While she had to admit now that not all that night had been a frenzied coupling, it was hard to remember just how he'd kissed her then.  All she could remember was everything _else.  _Her eyes widened as she noted the exact moment that Lex practically read her mind and got a mischievous look in his eye.  Her thoughts became frantic.  _Oh, God, what am I doing?_

The blood was pounding so loudly in her ears that Chloe didn't even hear Judge Ross give the cue, she only saw Lex begin to come towards her.  It took all she could, but she managed not to shrink back, but stand still and hope that Lex would keep in mind that her father was still in the room.  Chloe shut her eyes, expecting to be hit quickly, with the intensity only Lex could manage.

It was anything but.

_Who is this?_ was her last coherent thought.  Chloe practically melted as Lex's slowly mouth slid over hers, his hands reaching around her and up into her hair.  Thoughts becoming scattered as she began to respond, her own hands reaching up to grip the shoulders of Lex's jacket, Chloe forgot her father even existed, let alone was watching them.  Goodness, she'd been afraid of this?

The moment was broken by the loud clicking of the camera from the side of them; the cameraman was certainly earning his wages by the sound of the speeding shutter.  Before she knew it, Lex was stepping back, an arrogant and satisfied expression plain to see and her own cheeks becoming flooded with heat.  It got worse when she heard Pete call out, "Now that was a kiss!"

"Shut up, Pete," Lex replied, his eyes still on his new wife.  "How do you feel, Mrs. Luthor?"

Chloe couldn't answer, her head was still floating somewhere above them all.

********************************

"Lana, Pete," Lex called out to the two of them as Louis and Ann-Marie led away a very weepy Gabe Sullivan.  Chloe looked after him fondly, brushing away a small tear that had formed in her own eye.  She began to laugh though, when Gabe started to loudly recount how little Chloe used to be and 'oh, how big she is now!'

Lex, mouth lifted in a half-grin, shook Pete's hand and leaned over to kiss Lana on the cheek.  "Thank you for coming."

"Yes, really. It means a lot to us that you were both here," Chloe echoed, hugging Lana and then Pete.

"Hey, do you think your dad's going to be okay?"  Pete remarked when they heard Gabe burst into a fresh bout of happy tears.

Chloe looked over his shoulder.  "I hope so.  I can only imagine what he'll be like when the baby arrives."

"We'll get to that when the time comes," Lex gestured over to Judge Ross to join them.  "Chloe and I were actually going to ask you two a favor."

Handing them both silver pens, Chloe went on, "We need your signatures."

"But I didn't see a guest book-" Lana stopped when Judge Ross thrust a sheet of paper into her hands.

"What's this, a gag order?"  Pete asked cautiously as he tried to see what Lana was holding.

Chloe smacked him on the arm.  "We're asking you to be our witnesses."

Lana broke into a wide smile, looking between the paper in one hand and the pen in the other.  Engraved in it was, "Lex & Chloe" along with the date and underneath, "Lana Lang, Fairy Princess Witness."

"I would be very honored," she replied happily, quickly jotting down her name below Chloe's already written signature.  

Pete stared down at his pen.  "Pete Ross, Silent Witness?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she replied, "Fitting, don't you think?"

Pete rolled his eyes, but uncapped the pen and wrote down his name next to Lana's.  As he stood straight, he entwined his fingers in Lana's, facing the other couple.  "My name on an official legal document with Lex Luthor.  Let's not make this habit okay, Lex?"

"Of course not," Lex replied, his voice light-hearted as he drew an arm around Chloe's waist.  Pete saw the light brighten in Lex's eyes as he addressed his new wife.  "So, Mrs. Luthor."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"  Chloe grinned up at him.  Her happy face matched Lex's in every way, so much that Pete and Lana gave each other a glance before turning back to them.

"Let's go celebrate."

****************************************************

"And what would you have done with the pen if I hadn't come, Lex?"  Pete sidled up to him, watching Lana and Chloe talk animatedly as they both excitedly stuffed wedding cake into their mouths.

"Have you noticed that I'm a billionaire?"  Lex raised a sardonic eyebrow.  "I'm sure I would have managed the expense just fine."

Pete chuckled.  "If you say so."

"Besides, I knew you'd come."

Looking over the rim of his glass, Pete asked, "Did you?"

"You're Chloe's friend, of course you would be here," Lex said.  "I would have been very surprised if you'd skipped the opportunity to try and talk her out of this."

"Now, Lex-"

"And knowing you, as her friend, I understand that as well."  Lex interrupted him with a hand held in the air.  "But it's done, you and Lana have each had your chances.  Are you at least satisfied with whatever answer she gave you?"

He looked struck for a moment, but Pete recovered quickly.  "Somewhat.  Enough to have a feeling that she knows what she's doing."

"Chloe's always been a big girl. You don't have to watch over her anymore, Pete."  

"I've known her for nearly ten years," Pete held out his glass for Lex to refill and waited until he was done.  "How can I stop trying to protect her?"

"Because she's a married woman now and I have the means to take care of her all by myself."

Pete's eyes narrowed.  "Money isn't everything, Lex."

Lex drew his glance over to the other man.  His eyes were hooded as he coolly replied, "Who said anything about money?"

When Pete couldn't seem to find anything in response, Lex said, "Pete, you are her friend and I'm glad for that.  Chloe doesn't have nearly as many as she deserves, at least ones who appreciate her for who she is.  And now that she's my wife, I'd like to avoid this red flag nonsense.  Don't stop seeing her on account of me."

"Are you asking me to be her friend, Lex?" Pete asked suspiciously.  "Or yours?"

"I'm not asking you anything, Pete.  I'm expecting it.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new bride to attend to."  With that, Lex walked away.

**************************************************

Chloe was laying on the couch in one of the seldom used family rooms when Lex waved the last maid away from clearing the room where they'd held their small reception.  Lex shut the door as softly as he could, carrying two wine glasses in one hand and a flask of milk in the other.  Treading carefully, he placed the items down on the coffee table and sat down at Chloe's feet.  Though he stretched out one hand to wake her, he pulled back before their skin touched.

Instead, Lex Luthor sat and simply watched his wife breathe.  

Her blonde hair was splashed against the pillow she lay on, her eyelashes barely fluttering in her sleep.  A hand was tucked under her cheek, exhaustion from their long day evident in the way none of her limbs moved in the minutes that passed as he simply stared.  His wife.  Chloe Luthor.  He'd seen the way she's panicked right before they'd first kissed as husband and wife, but Lex had no intention of letting her know that his own had far outweighed hers.  Because it was true what he had said, this relationship was one that seemed to break every rule ever made.

He wanted to hear her voice with such an intensity right then, that Lex reached out his hand once more and lightly shook her knee.  "Chloe.  Wake up."

She shifted slightly, "Mm?"

"I can't let you sleep on the couch for the entire night.  Come on, up."  Lex left his hand on her knee, smiling as she let out a huge yawn and watched him with sleepy eyes.  

The contact with her skin was broken when she slung her legs off the couch and sat up.  Yawning again, Chloe asked, "What time is it?"

"After twelve.  I would have come and gotten you earlier, but I needed to arrange a ride home for your father."  

"Ah," Chloe spied the drinks on the table. "That for me?"

"Well, seeing as any alcohol was out," Lex leaned forward, pouring the milk into a wine glass and handing it over to her, "I decided to let you go at least halfway there."

Chloe smiled, but took a large sip.  "Lex Luthor, always about the ambiance."

"Environment is half the battle."

"Hmm," Chloe murmured, polishing off the glass and holding it out for more.  "So, what's next?"

He poured some more, saying, "It's up to you.  We could get up at a dreadful hour in the morning and catch the first flight out of here to some random beach and give ourselves a proper honeymoon, or…"

"Or…" Chloe waited.

"We could stay here."

She appeared to give it some deep thought before replying, "I'd look terrible in a bikini right now."

Lex chuckled, "Who said anything about swimsuits?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And I'm not sure about traveling.  With our luck, we'd crash shortly after takeoff."

"And that wouldn't be any fun at all.  Or relaxing, for that matter."

"So staying here is sounding better and better."

"I'd have to agree with you there."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Good."  Chloe finished off her second glass with a flourish, setting it down with a large clink and wiping at her upper lip.  "You're acting different."

It was an unpredicted comment, so Lex was immediately guarded.  "What do you mean?"

"You're just," Chloe shrugged, "nicer."

"Is there some sort of rule that I'm not supposed to be?"

"No," she said slowly.  "Just out of the ordinary."

"An explanation of that would be appreciated."  

"What kind of man brings milk in wine glasses?  Or gives someone the necklace that his mother cherished?"  Chloe bit her lip, hoping she hadn't gone too far.

"The kind of man who just got married, Chloe."  Lex gave her a deep searching look.  "What is this really about?"

"I'm just," Chloe spread her hands, "I'm just trying to figure out who you really are, Lex.  So far I've known at least three different Lex Luthors.  The first was this guy my dad worked for that I hardly ever saw around Smallville except for speeding around in the latest, fastest car.  The second was the guy who I met in Metropolis who pretty much joined in dropping my life into the blender.  That's the one I saw in the parking lot that night, that's what I thought I would expect from now on.  But now it's this… milk in wine glasses."

She was obviously flustered, her cheeks growing hot at the explanation she gave him.  Lex dipped his head forward in thought, waiting a moment before answering her.  "Do I have to necessarily be one of those, Chloe?"

"Why can't anything be straightforward with you, Lex?"  

Lex reached out a hand, laying his palm against her cheek and lightly stroking her skin.  "Because, that's not the way I work, Chloe.  It never has been."

She leant into his hand, closing her eyes.  "Then what am I supposed to expect?"

"The unexpected, perhaps."

"I don't like the unexpected," she whispered.  

The real worry was evident now, in the way she moved and in the tone of her voice.  It was a small stab, but Lex also knew she wasn't ready.  "Chloe, you don't have to come to my bed tonight."

Her protest was weak, "But we're married now."

"But you're not ready," Lex reminded her.  "And I'm not going to make you go somewhere you're uncomfortable with."

There was something in the way that he said that that made Chloe nod.  "I just need a little time.  I need to know who I married, Lex."

"I understand. Or at least, I'll try to."  Lex smiled wryly.  "You're tired and it's time for bed anyway."

Leaving the glasses where they'd been set down, the two of them rose and exited the room.  Lex laid an arm around Chloe as they climbed the stairs and stopped outside of her room.  The hallway was dark, but as Chloe reached in and flipped the switch, the light shone brightly on the two of them through the doorway.  She looked at him uncertainly as he began to push her through the doorway.  

"We're a strange pair, aren't we Lex?"  She reached up and brushed away a nonexistent piece of dust from his shirt.  Lex caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, slowly placing a kiss in her palm.  

"It fits us, Chloe.  Go to sleep.  I'll see you in the morning."  It took a great deal of determination, but Lex turned on his heel and began to walk down the hallway.

Chloe watched him take a few steps before saying, "Lex, wait."

"Yes, Chloe?"

He'd barely turned back to her before she said, "Sorry for the milk breath."

And she kissed him.

It was quick and closed, but at that moment there was nothing that Lex would have loved more than to relive that moment.  Her lips were warm against his own, as were the hands lightly gripping his neck where she'd grabbed to pull him down to her.  Before he could truly react, Chloe had stepped back, a shaky hand being pushed through her hair.  "I wanted to return the favor.  You know, from this afternoon."

Lex grinned.  "Good night, Chloe."

He was gone before she could stop him, but Chloe still said quietly into the darkness, "Good night, Lex."

It was when the lights were off and her alarm clock set that it hit Chloe.  Sitting up in bed, clad in her warmest pajamas, Chloe realized that not once since Pete had mentioned him had she thought of Clark Kent.  Any thoughts of him had been banished on her wedding day.  Laying a hand on her stomach, she rubbed it slowly as she did often those days.  It was a good thought.  

And it made Chloe Luthor smile.    


	6. Unexpected, Month 6

My goodness, I'm tired. 

I'm sorry that this post took so long, but I wanted to get it just right, a whole bunch happens as you'll soon see.  Enjoy enjoy enjoy and tell me what you think, all right?  I want to give much thanks to all the people who have already left those lovely reviews, I have no idea how else to say it, but thank you so much.  A request has been made for an epilogue and I can tell you this much:  I've already planned one out AND a surprise for all of you once the story in itself is done.  Heh heh heh.  You'll have to wait to see what it is.  

*************************************************

Month 6 Tell Nothing But The Truth…   _Colleen Rivers_ on Metropolis 

**Now, what do we have here?  It seems that the beautiful ladies of Metropolis might be weeping themselves to sleep tonight at the thought that Lex Luthor might be gasp! taken.  But just how taken?  Well, sources around LexCorp's newest branch in our little hometown have begun to notice that Sexy Lexy has taken to wearing what can only be a platinum (what else would our resident billionaire wear?) band on his left hand… yes, dear, on _that_ finger.  So who is she?  Where is she?  And, most importantly, when is the divorce so we can have our Mr. Luthor back on the market?**

**We were unable to reach Lex or his press administrator for comment, but as of print time, our staff has been working overtime on trying to track down any marriage license that may have been filed. I'm so confident that we'll have this tracked down for you that I am making a _Colleen Rivers_ promise that the readers of the Metropolis Inquisitor will be the first to know just what is or isn't the truth.**

**And what of Bruce Wayne's latest visit to LexCorp in itself…**

Chloe snorted as she read the column.  Heaven help her, she didn't know why she'd bothered to read it, but there it was.  "Where is she?  Who is she?  Well, beautiful ladies, it was a stupid girl who got herself knocked up and is hiding from all you blood suckers," Chloe muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  Throwing the paper out of reach onto another chair, she raised an eyebrow as her stomach gurgled violently.  "Hungry, aren't we?  Didn't I just give you your fifth feeding of the day?  Ugh."

Rising slowly from the chair, she placed a hand on her back and moved out of the den in the general direction of the breakfast room.  When she entered, Lex was already sitting at his end of the table, slowly sipping at a cup of coffee (all black, strongest you could get, Chloe knew that now).  He barely glanced over the paper to watch her enter the room. "Didn't you already eat?"

"Yeah, tell that to the monster in there," Chloe gestured to her stomach. She went towards Lex.  "Look at this, I can't believe this."

"You can't believe what?"  Lex tried to sound bored, but there was a smile in his eyes as she semi-waddled towards him. 

"This," pointing again, she showed him the small nub that was clearly outlined by her t-shirt.  "I've always been an innie and proud of it.  What the hell is it doing out here?"

Lex took a closer look, trying to hide a smile when he saw, indeed, her belly button was poking out of her stomach.  "Maybe it needed some breathing room."

Chloe glared at him, "It's like I'm a freaking turkey with one of those pop up thermometers.  It means the food is done, so when in the world is she going to get _out_ _of me_?"

"Three months, Chloe.  Less than that."  He sipped at his coffee and began to hide behind the paper again, if only to avoid a smack when his grin grew too wide.  "And who said it's a she?"

"A mother knows, Lex.  Oh and it's easy for you to say it's only a few more months, you don't have to get up three times a night to pee and fear falling down every time you get out of a chair.  Speaking of which," Chloe carefully eyed the chair on her side of the table.

"Chloe, just sit down.  And it's going to be a boy."

"It's not like I ever had a choice in the matter, anyway," she grumbled when he said that, but sat down as he'd told her to.  Once there, she sighed as if relieved, "Are there any more croissants?"

"You already had two. Have some fruit."

"But I want a croissant."

"Fruit."

"Are you trying to make me miserable?"

"I'm trying to avoid making myself miserable next time you complain about gaining too much weight and start blaming me for not stopping you from eating that third croissant."

"Damn you, Lex Luthor."

"Good morning to you too, Chloe," he replied cheerfully, his face still hidden.

Chloe was glad that the barrier was set up between them, because it stopped him from seeing the delight on her face as she stuffed a strawberry into her mouth.    And then another.  "Lex?"

"No, you cannot have ice cream for breakfast."

Chloe swore, but ate another strawberry.

Finally putting down the paper, Lex let her see the humor on his own face.  "Are you going to behave during lunch if I'm not here?"

"With Ann-Marie patrolling around here for you, I'll be lucky to get bread and water."  Chloe bit into a fourth strawberry.  "You're here a little late."

"The reporters will be surrounding the building for the next hour or so until they finally get the message that I have nothing to comment on."

"Oh, so you read it, too, huh?"

"Actually, my secretary did; she called me first thing this morning."

Chloe's interested heightened at his comment.  Her voice casual, she asked, "Your secretary knows how to read?  I never would have guessed."

"Touché."  

"I have to wonder if her voice is any indication of the blonde hair I'm sure she has," Chloe cracked.  Moving into a higher pitch, she mocked, "Hello, Mr. Luthor's office?  Would you like to stay on hold for half an hour while I finish doing my nails?"

"Yesterday, you said it was only ten minutes, besides how could she know it was you?  And last I noticed, you're not a natural brunette yourself."

"Ah, but I'm one of the lucky few who got intelligence.  Our combined efforts make up for the rest of them.  And when you have a baby knocking on your bladder every five seconds, the minutes begin to stretch."

"I'll have to take your word for it."  

Chloe smiled brightly at him, something that Lex couldn't help but return.  They let a comfortable silence fall in between them as Chloe emptied the fruit dish and began to call for cantaloupe.  Lex simply sipped at his coffee, gladly taking a refill when the maid came to give Chloe some more fruit from the second dish he'd jokingly started calling the trough.  Taking a few pieces for themselves, they both reached their fill at the same time; Lex got up when he saw Chloe start to struggle a little in her seat, moving to help her.  She smacked away his arms, making Lex draw back as she heaved herself forward.

"I can do it just fine, thank you very much."

"What happened to the fear of falling?"

Chloe just growled at him, but Lex laughed and drew her close after she was up.  "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Mmm, butter popcorn, twizzlers, lots and lots of soda, movies," Chloe said gleefully until she saw Lex's face.  "Oh, and spending time with you.  Of course, wouldn't miss that for the world."

"I have to wonder if food is really the issue here or you're just trying to get me riled."

"Probably both."  

Lex rumpled her hair but Chloe giggled as he did. Of all the Lex Luthors she'd met, this one had to be her favorite, the one who was playful with her, matching her word for word when she began to gain on him.  They had yet to go anywhere near being a real husband and wife, but a change had slowly begun between them since the wedding.  It started with some traded barbs over breakfast to some sarcasm filled phone conversations where Chloe begged for Chinese take out or Thai or pizza or whatever craving she'd been most recently been struck with.  He pretended to put up wall against her demands, but Chloe knew as well as he did that if she pushed enough, Lex would give her the bowl of ice cream himself.  

In a silently agreed statement, they sought each other every day, preferring to not hide in a room to themselves.  Sometimes it was just laying around in their favorite common room, reading books or watching a movie.  When the weather was nice enough, Lex would come home to find Chloe on top of a blanket, dozing under the shade of a tree outside of the mansion.  On a few occasions, he'd even joined her.  It was on those days that dinner was served rather late because Ann-Marie could never seem to find them in time to announce it.  

At the end of the day it was all the same, Lex leading Chloe to her own room, rarely mentioning that she still had the open invitation to finally move from one bed to another.  She'd cut him off a few different times when a small kiss on the lips, just another thing that Lex never put a struggle against.  If anything, he held back from pressing her against the wall and doing exactly what was running through his head.  They'd been chaste, prim even, but as every day passed, it was getting harder for Chloe to find an excuse to enter through her own door and let Lex leave.  When she woke in the middle of the night with a cramp in her calf, she wished for nothing more than someone to be with her to rub it out, just as all the stories she'd read about other women who had a husband that doted on them.  Then again, she went to sleep with a chortle, knowing Lex would be more peeved than delighted with being woken in the middle of the night to rub someone's leg. 

When she pulled back, however, it was hard to miss the darkened color of Lex's eyes.  "What's wrong?"

"The article.  Or whatever that drivel is that Rivers woman pretends is news… you know what it means, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."  Chloe sighed, pulling away from him even more. "It had to come sooner or later, huh?"

"Indeed," Lex put his hands in his pockets.  "I can call him to my office and discuss it with him today."

"Better than reading about it in the Inquisitor tomorrow."  Chloe's face saddened.  "I should have told him sooner.  He's going to be so upset."

"It's too late for that now, it's happened and it's done.  Let me take care of it."  Lex leaned forward and grazed his lips across her cheek.  "Try to relax and we can watch whatever you want tonight.  Distract yourself, maybe you can call Lana to come over."

"Yeah," Chloe echoed, rubbing her arms as they suddenly grew goose bumps.  Looking up at Lex, she asked, "Why do you take such good care of me these days?"

"Am I supposed to throw my wife in the cellar?  It's already full with the other ones." 

His joking seemed to have worked, as Chloe began to smile.  Reaching up, she returned the kiss on the cheek.  "Try and have a good day at work, Sexy Lexy."

"Chloe, you really have to stop reading those damn tabloids."  That was the last she heard from his lips as he left the room.  Only minutes later did she hear the muted sound of the helicopter moving through the hallways.  It was when she was sure he was in the air did Chloe bite her lip and throw her head back.  Clark Kent was going to find out the truth today… nothing but the truth.  But why was she feeling that it was coming much too soon?  

But Lex was right, it had happened.  It was done.  Now it was up to Chloe to do her part.  Setting her shoulders, Chloe moved to the intercom next to the doorway.

"Hey, Ann-Marie?  Can you come to the dining room please?  We need to discuss something."

********************************************************

Pete Ross sat at his desk, rolling a silver pen in between his fingers.  He'd tried a hand at his newest assignment, but it had proven much too difficult.  The morning had started off wonderfully, he'd actually arrived on time to the mayor's offices and the man himself had actually praised him on the latest economic evaluation of Smallville.  It made Pete proud, he'd spent the better part of two weeks dedicated to it, even to the point of brushing off Lana when he had to.  In a desperate moment for an educated opinion, he'd even shown Lex his rough draft earlier in the week.  Even though Lex had been generous with his support, Pete had been thrown over when he'd requested to see more of his written reports.  Curious as he was, it had taken some pointed encouragement from Lana before he'd actually handed over his work.  Heaven knew he still didn't know why he'd given in.  

But despite all the good of the morning (hell, the entire week), now it was hard to concentrate on his work when he'd just overheard some women by the water cooler talking about the latest news in the Metropolis Inquisitor.  _Sexy Lexy has gone and gotten himself hitched._  Pete rolled his eyes.  _Yeah, I knew about that, what, a month ago?  _But it was past that now and Pete was finding himself on the verge of something much bigger.  Just as he'd told Chloe, Peter Ross was not a stupid man; he knew that the call was going to come any second and where would that leave him then?  

Stopping the movement of his hands, Pete stared at the inscription, but instead saw his and Lana's names under the Luthor's on a marriage license.  _The LUTHORS, Ross.  _There was no Miss Sullivan, only Mrs. Luthor.  Lost in thought, his mind jetted back to what Lex had said only a short time before.  He saw the happiness that had been on Chloe's face when Lex had lifted her from the chair for an impromptu dance at the reception.  He saw Lana's look of anxiety, but then transfer to comfort when Lex finally said 'I do'.  He saw, in his mind, a very, very disillusioned Clark Kent.

_Chloe's a big girl now, Pete.  _

Pete frowned.  _Lex, you may be all right after all… but I still have to watch out for my friends._

The phone rang shrilly at his side, breaking him out of his reverie.  He wanted to let it ring, ignore the person who could only be waiting on the other side, but at the same time a promise was a promise.  Pete sighed as he picked it up, "Ross here."

"Yeah, I heard… Are you sure?  Have you talked to Lex about it?  Come on, you have to talk to him… fine, fine.  I know.  When?  Okay, I'll do it in a few minutes."

Pete hung up the phone and groaned.  _Silent witness, my ass.  _And he picked up the phone again.

************************************************

Bridget Philips sat at her desk quietly, slowly poring over a statement that had been turned in from one of Luthor's acquaintances.  She ignored several blinking lights on the telephone monitor, knowing they were mostly reporters that she'd put on hold herself only half an hour before.  Swearing silently at the lights, Bridget turned the pages slowly, the action more of a way to wait patiently than learn anything new.  She'd already been through the report five times, she knew exactly what to tell Mr. Luthor when he entered the building.  

A slight jangling emitted from her purse.  Not really surprised, Bridget reached in and pressed the send button.  "Bridget Philips.  Oh, hello.  No, those damn so-called journalists haven't let up yet. So, what do you need me to do?…  Okay, got it.  I'll get right on it."

She'd just ended the call when Bridget heard the all-familiar thud from above her.  The helicopter had landed.  

Only minutes later, Lex Luthor entered, cell phone at his ear, directing the other person with an authority-filled voice that only he could manage.  He strode in purposefully, immediately grabbing the report from Bridget's desk as she nodded at him.  In clipped tones, he ended his own call and turned to the receptionist.  "I want you to get Clark Kent on the line as soon as possible."

"I know, boss," Bridget picked up the phone and began to hang up on each of the waiting callers.  "Getting an open line has been difficult, though."

"Just get it done," Lex flipped through the report quickly.  "What'd you think about this?"

Bridget looked up from the receiver.  "Really good.  He looks promising."

"It seems we agree there, Bridget."  Lex began to walk into his office, saying over his shoulder, "I'll look over it some more, but while you're at it, get him on the phone, too."

"Mr. Peter Ross," Bridget murmured. "Right way, sir."

"Oh, and Bridget?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you really have my wife on hold for ten minutes?"

Bridget bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smirking.  "Purely a mistake sir."

"It's not to happen again, do you understand?  She hasn't the highest opinion of you right now because of it.  Don't make me begin to agree with her over that."

"Yes, sir.  I will apologize next time we speak."

"Good."  Lex finally got in his office, kicking the door closed with a loud slam.  Sighing, Bridget picked up the phone once more and turned to her desktop.  

****************************************************

Gabe Sullivan turned on to his computer to hear the automatic, "You've Got Mail" overtone.  With raised eyebrows, he quickly clicked on the icon and opened up the note.  His eyes sped over the screen, taking in what was there.  As quick as he could, he typed back his reply.  

_I'm already ahead of you.  Consider it done._

And off it was sent.  

***************************************************

Lana Lang was falling a little behind.  

She'd been due at Chloe's more than an hour before, but a freak accident at the Talon had left the area behind the counter half-filled with foam with barely any room to move around in without becoming a milky mess.  Her employees were hopeless at times likes these, leaving her to call the insurance company concerning their faulty espresso machine and let the cleaning crew know that they needed to come in and do a quick job.  She glanced at her watch, knowing that she had to leave soon, but there was nothing she could do.

It was at least ten minutes before things finally got going.  Slamming the phone down after properly chewing out a defenseless customer service assistant at the Vanilla Beans Equipment Company, Lana threw her purse over her shoulder, left her oldest employee in charge and flew out the door.  The drive to the mansion was quick and erratic, but it was a relief that Ann-Marie was waiting patiently at the front door for her.  

"Where is she?"  Lana asked anxiously.

"The common room.  Don't worry, from what I understand, everything's been calm so far."

"Good, good," Lana murmured, hurrying past Ann-Marie anyway.  She practically ran down the hallway, bursting through the doorway, her breath stuck in her throat.  "Okay, I'm here.  I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Hey, calm down," Chloe rose from her seat carefully, her hands up defensively.  "It's okay."

"I… read… the article," Lana panted out.  "Has… Clark…"

"Well, it only slightly resembled a real article," Chloe said.  "Just sit down, nothing's happened."

"But, Lex and… Clark… and…"

"It's under control, Lana.  Geez, and you were supposed to be here to take care of me."  

Lana waited a moment to get her breathing straightened out, sighing several times before nodding.  "Okay, I'm good."

"Good!"  Chloe raised her eyebrows.  "The way things are going, it's going to be quiet until, oh, about," she consulted her watch, "another three or four hours.  Let's get out mind off of this, shall we?"

Amazed at her friend's lack of rigor, Lana asked, "Aren't you nervous?  Scared?  Worried?"

Chloe sat back down with a huff and took a drink out of a glass of water next to the sofa.  Casually glancing back up at Lana, she replied, "I'm a Luthor now.  We don't worry."

"Well, that's good, because I'm scared out of my mind."

************************************************

"Bridget," Lex's impatient voice boomed out of the intercom box.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"Have you gotten Kent on the line yet?"

"I've tried several times, sir, there hasn't been an answer.  Gabe Sullivan just called though.  There seems to be some trouble over at the Kansas City plant."

"What the hell is he doing over there?"

"I'm not sure, sir.  Perhaps they called him first, considered the problem to be something you didn't need to deal with yourself."

Lex swore loudly.  "Get the helicopter ready, I want to get over there as soon as I can."

"But, sir," Bridget objected.  "What about Mr. Kent?"

"Try again, and tell him to come into the offices.  The trip won't take more than a couple hours and make sure he doesn't leave!"

"Yes, sir," Bridget clicked off and began arrangements for the aircraft.  When it was ready, Lex was out the door, quickly directing his receptionist as to all of the matters she had to arrange while he was gone.  Once it lifted off, though, Bridget smiled.  Lex Luthor may not have known it, but he just made a huge gap between himself and Smallville, Kansas.  Which is exactly where he needed to be.

****************************************************

"Hello?" Chloe smiled brightly as she answered the phone.  "Hey, Pete.  Lana and I were just talking about you… oh, come on, don't groan.  Girls can behave."

"Right, Chloe. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."  Chloe glanced at her watch.  "Lana's been counting down pretty loudly, though."

"Are you the only one who's being calm over this, Chloe?"

"Might just be."

"I can still come over, drive in quickly from over here."

"Don't waste the gas.  Did you talk to Lex?"

"Yeah, his receptionist called this morning."

"And Clark?"

Pete paused.  

"Come on, Pete..."

"Yeah, I did."

"Fantastic."

"Chloe… does it really have to be like this?"

For the first time all day, Lana saw a flash of nervousness cross Chloe's face.  But she didn't hesitate to say, "Yes, it does."  

Their conversation didn't last much longer, Chloe quickly hanging up and bouncing a little in her seat.  "Everyone seems to think that the pregnant woman should be the craziest of us all."

"That would be the general idea," Lana agreed.

"Do none of you think that Chloe Luthor can't take care of herself?"  Chloe crossed her arms, obviously feeling a bit rebellious.  "First Lex, then Pete, now you?"

"Chloe, it's not-"

"I'm not going to be coddled, Lana."  Chloe began to gather the junk they had laid on the table in an effort to keep busy. "Maybe you should get going anyway."

"But-"

"You were here to keep me calm, though I have to say it worked the other way around," Chloe interrupted. "Lana, you have to go, though.  This is my business to handle, please."

"If it's your business, why did you ask all of us to help?"  

"For the set up, yes, I needed help.  I can take care of it from here.  I have to take care of it from here, Lana."

"Chloe…" Lana trailed off when she saw the determined expression on the other woman's face.  "Fine, fine.  You know where to reach me, in case right?"

"Number three on my speed dial," Chloe replied.  "Now, go.  And tell Ann-Marie to be on alert… so to speak."

"I guess," Lana grabbed her purse up.  "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Lana," Chloe's voice edged on a threat. 

"OK, I'm going."  Lana leaned in and gave her a quick hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

****************************************************

Kansas City was the last place that Lex wanted to be, but he stepped off his ride with his back straight and head held high.  Calling over the plant manager, he asked quickly, "So, what's going on that you felt that you didn't need to inform me?"

The man looked confusedly at him.  "Excuse me, Mr. Luthor, but what do you mean?"

"The problem that no one felt as if they should bring to my attention," Lex said impatiently.  "What was it?"

"Um, Mr. Luthor," nervously looking around him, the other man said, "Everything's been running smoothly, sir.  All that's been of interest is your receptionist calling in to say that you were planning on an random inspection."

Lex's eyes narrowed as the man hurried on, "I promise, you'll find everything satisfactory."

"Where is Gabe Sullivan?"

"Mr. Sullivan?  The head manager, sir?  I- I don't know.  I think he might be in the offices, if he's even here."

"What do you mean _if he's even here?_"

"Well, isn't he supposed to be in Smallville offices?" The manager asked meekly.

Just then, they were interrupted by a man trotting onto the helicopter pad, his face red with exertion.  It was none other than Gabe Sullivan himself.  "Lex!"

The plant manager's eyes opened wide when he heard his colleague address their boss by his first name, turning warily to Lex himself.  But instead of blowing his lid, as it was fully expected, Lex calmly said, "What in the world is going on, Gabe?"

"Um, well, you see," Gabe suddenly looked very nervous himself.  "That problem wasn't really a problem, per say… my, that helicopter's faster than we thought."

Lex pounced on his slip, "It's faster than _who_ thought?"

Gabe straightened.  "Oh, me, sorry, always tend to talk in the third person."

"Bullshit, Gabe," Lex seethed out.  "What the hell is going on?"

The plant manager could do nothing but shrink into the background as the two men began to face down.

At first it seemed as Gabe was going to refuse to answer, so much that Lex stepped forward, warning in his eyes.  Finally, Gabe simply sighed. "I'm sorry, Lex, there wasn't a problem."

"Then could you please tell me what in the world I'm doing in Kansas City?"  Lex said it carefully as to not betray the rage beginning to boil up.

Gabe spread his hands, the truth coming through at last, albeit a little prematurely.  "She's my daughter, Lex.  I had to do what she wanted."

Heart stopping in that moment, Lex stepped back.  He completely tuned out the men who were before him and started running back to his ride, yelling to his pilot, "Get that damn helicopter started again!"

**************************************************************

His footsteps were soft in the hallway, following the directions from Ann-Marie as to which door he was supposed to enter.  It didn't take long to find the proper room, but his hand hesitated on the door knob.  What was to come next?  What was going to be said?

Knowing that he had to go inside to know the answer, he twisted the knob and walked in.  He was shocked by what he found inside.

She was sitting almost completely with her back to him, hands resting comfortably on the arms of the chair.  Her profile could barely be made out and her blonde hair was a little longer than usual, but it was unmistakably her.

It took him a moment to find the question.  "Chloe?"

She slowly turned her head, raising her eyes to him from where she sat, but not standing.  Her eyes stayed steady as she watched him stare back at her.

"Oh.  Hi, Clark."

*********************************************************__

"How much longer?"

"Excuse me?"

"HOW MUCH LONGER?"  Lex yelled into the mike that led directly to his pilot's ear.  

"Oh, about, thirty minutes, Mr. Luthor!"

The pilot flinched as Lex swore loudly into his ear.  "IT NEEDS TO BE LESS THAN THAT!"

"But, sir, we've already been going as fast as we can!  I'm doing my best here!"

Lex ripped off his helmet and threw it to the ground, clearly as mad as hell.  Refusing to speak to his pilot anymore, he stared out the window.  His eyes were blazing, but his voice was low, "What the hell are you up to, Chloe?"

***********************************************************

"Chloe?"  Clark Kent was astounded to see his childhood friend sitting so calmly in front of him, greeting him as if they'd only seen each other the day before, instead of having nearly six months of distance between the two of them.  "What are you doing here?"

Chloe smiled contentedly at him, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I…" Clark sputtered for a moment.  "Pete called me this morning, told me that Lex wanted to speak with me here in the mansion."

"Oh, did he say Lex?"  Chloe cocked her head at him.  "Or Luthor?"

Clark blinked a couple of times, clearly racking his mind for the answer.  "I don't remember."

"Hmm…" she gestured to the seat next to her.  "Why don't you sit down?"

Numbly, Clark walked over and sat in the chair next to her own, staring at Chloe.  "It's good to see you again."

Chloe murmured a vague response, but stared at the stain glass windows that filtered several colors across her face.  She didn't turn to him when she said, "So, how have you been?"

"Fine," he replied slowly. "You?"

"Spectacular."  Chloe smiled a strange smile.  "Downright shocked to see me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Clark answered plainly.  He had a pained look on his face, as if really seeing her for the first time.  Though the light of the room played with her expression, it was easy to see that Chloe had a certain energy to herself that he couldn't quite pinpoint.  Gone was the woman who had asked him to leave her dorm room in the middle of packing, gone was the girl who had sat in front of him and swore that she loved him dearly and wanted to be with him all her days.  Now… there was a stranger that he wasn't sure he could understand.  "I tried to get in touch with you."

"I wasn't ready," Chloe answered simply.  "I am now, though."

"Lex said you were trying to get used to a new lifestyle."

Chloe laughed sardonically.  "He would certainly know."

"What?"

"I have something to tell you, Clark."  She leaned over the armrest at him, finally drawing her eyes to his. Picking up a finger, she motioned for him to come closer.  "Want to hear something really crazy?"

There was something in her tone that made him uncomfortable, but Clark said, "What is it?"

"Lex got married."

Jaw dropping, Clark couldn't seem to find the words to answer her. Chloe turned away from him then, settling back into the deep armchair, waiting for him to recover.  

"When?  To who?"  He finally asked when he found his voice.

"About a month ago," Chloe said easily.  "To me."

"Wait a second, what?"

Chloe waved her left hand in the air.  "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Chloe…"  His voice trailed off, a stunned look coming to his eyes.

"I'll let you sit on that for a while," Chloe began to stand up.  "I'll be in the next room when you're ready to talk."

Clark would have gladly agreed to that except for the fact that his eyes could not have possibly missed what Chloe was pointing out as she stood.  Gathering the words, he exclaimed, "Chloe, you're stomach!"

"Oh, yeah."  Chloe looked down.  "Pregnancy can be such a hindrance."

"Preg… ah," Clark began to look a little green around the edges.  His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.  

"Ah, poor Clark," Chloe patted him on the head.  "We'll talk when you're ready."

*****************************************************

She was breathing hard when she closed the door behind her.  Chloe leaned back and clenched her eyes shut.  He knew.  

_He knows now, Sulliva- Luthor._

Maybe she needed this moment to calm down as much as he did.

****************************************************

"He said Luthor."

Chloe glanced up from Lex's desk where she had been pilfering through an old edition of the Daily Planet he'd left there.  Smiling a little at how he'd had someone find the page where The Planet had the gall to print her Letter to the Editor, she said, "Excuse me?"

"Pete, when he called this morning," Clark couldn't seem to get past the threshold.  "He said Luthor wanted to see me.  He meant you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."  Chloe held up the piece of paper.  "Look what Lex tracked down.  I told him a couple weeks ago that somewhere in the moving, I'd lost my copy.  I don't think he meant me to find it here, though."

Clark took a small step into the room, looking around as if expecting to find something drastically different, or something at least close in oddity to the pregnant woman sitting in front of him.  Ignoring the newspaper in Chloe's slender hand, he narrowed his eyes.  "Pete knows."

"Very astute, Clark."  When she saw he wasn't going to take the paper from her hands, Chloe set it down and began to stand.  "Don't get mad at him. I asked them not to tell you.  Well, ordered, really, but same difference."

"Them?"  Clark bowed his head as if trying to figure something out.  "I guess then Lana knows, too."

"Sure does.  She was here a couple hours ago, really, you'll have to stop by and say hi to her later.  Pete, too." Chloe pushed herself up on the desk and perched on the edge.  "You okay?"

"How do you expect me to be?" Clark said sharply.  "I just found out that two of my best friends got married and kept it from me, not to mention that they're having a child.  Even more, two other best friends hid it from me, too."

Chloe bit her tongue from saying anything too quickly.  She needed to keep a cool head, so instead of speaking, she simply regarded Clark with an understanding look.  When she was ready, she said, "Look, Clark, the intention was not to keep you completely in the dark.  If I could take it back… well, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know when I would have told you because these last six months have been an upheaval, to say the very least."

"You're…" He seemed to struggle before spitting out, "Pregnant."

"Yes," Chloe nodded.  "I am."

Clark's face went red. "It's Lex's?"

"Can't say I've slept with anyone else."  Chloe swallowed hard, knowing exactly what his next question would be.

"How long have you been?  Pregnant, I mean."  Clark stood completely still in wait for her answer.

"About six months," she answered quietly.

Recognition was quick and Clark's eyes began to sear with the knowledge.  He was silent as he counted back the days, the calculations quick in his mind.  His voice was controlled, but accusing when he said, "When you left school, did you know?"

"Yes."

"Did you really go traveling?"

"No."  She saw him gesture for a more information.  Sighing, she added, "I came here."

"So all this time you've been with Lex."

"So to speak."

"S_o to speak?_"

Chloe's mouth tightened when she heard the mockery in his voice.  It sounded ugly her ears, especially coming from his mouth.  "Meaning," she replied heatedly, "that I came here, but I was not 'with' Lex at the time.  That only happened in the last few months."

"Then how in the world did you get pregnant?"

"I should hope your parents would have told you about that by now."

"Chloe!"

"Fine," Chloe held her up her hands as Clark walked towards her, his expression flustered.  "The truth is… a long time ago, I did something really crazy that I never thought I would do, but it happened.  I slept with Lex.  Once.  Well, twice actually, but it was all in the same night."  Chloe's face reddened when she realized what she'd said.

She wasn't nearly as flushed as Clark, but he was able to reply, "About six months ago."

"Yes," Chloe sighed again.  "It happened and we weren't smart enough to protect ourselves.  And voila."

Clark began to pace the room, casting furtive looks at her as she pointed at her stomach.  Chloe tried to appear relaxed, even picking up a silver frame from the desk next to her to bide time until he said something in return.  Running her fingers down the glass, the corner of her mouth picked up when she saw what was there.  The two people weren't facing the camera, but were rather enthralled with each other.  In the back of her mind, she could hear the clicking of a camera as her lips had been pressed to Lex's for the first time since saying yes to the rest of her life with him.  A warm feeling began in her chest, taking in a forever frozen Lex Luthor seemingly devouring his wife with their first kiss of marriage.  Shifting the frame a little in her hands, she caught her reflection in the glass and jumped in surprise when she saw Clark's right behind her.  

His hand was quick, pulling the frame from her hands and staring at it with shock written all over his face.  A loud, shuddering breath was loud in escaping his mouth, his voice ragged when he said, "Why did you lie to me?"

She wanted to grab the frame back from his hands, but Chloe crossed her arms instead.  "Because I didn't know how to tell you."

"If I remember correctly," Clark's voice was cold as he slammed the frame back on the desk, "that around six months ago, you sat in front of me and told me something very important."  

"Yes, I did, Clark."  Chloe glared at him, picking up the frame and fixing it on Lex's desk.  "And if I remember correctly, you were more than eager to tell me that you loved me, too, but just as a sister."  

He flinched when she spat out the last word.  It didn't stop him, though, returning, "So, what, a little disappointment on this side and you're off and screwing my best friend?"

"I suggest," Chloe said carefully, her fury barely concealed, "that you think before you speak anymore, Clark Kent."

"No, I suggest you think before admitting feelings to one person and then going off and sleeping with someone else."

"If I didn't know I'd end up breaking my hand on your face, I'd slap you, Clark," she gritted out.  "Who are you to say about what I can do in this life anymore?"

"I thought I knew you," Clark said just as harshly. "I guess I was very mistaken."

"You knew only what you wanted to know, Clark," Chloe laughed derisively at him, trying to cover the hurt he'd inflicted.  "You wanted to know me as a friend, I was just a friend.  You wanted to see me as a sister, and I became a sister. Well, you know what? As of a month ago, I'm Mrs. Luthor, you can know me by that now."

"I shouldn't have to be finding out a month into it, Chloe!  Or six months for that matter!"  

"What else did you want me to do, Clark?"  Chloe yelled back, moving from the desk.  "Did you want me to go crying to you, hoping you'd save me from the big, bad Luthor?  You made it more than clear that my place in your life was never going to change.  What use would it have been if I'd gone running for help when we couldn't even speak normally?"

"That wasn't my fault," Clark shouted.

"Wasn't you fault?" Chloe asked incredulously.  "So it was mine?  Completely?  My GOODNESS, everything is falling into place!"

As if struck mute by the sarcasm in her voice, Clark went silent, which Chloe took as her diving board.  "I am not saying this was ANYBODY'S fault, Clark.  This happened, simply, happened!  I only ended up at Lex's that night with the intention of finding someone to talk to-"

"What a talk that must have been!" Clark interrupted, gesturing wildly to her stomach.

'SHUT UP, CLARK!"  Chloe pointed accusingly at him and Clark felt silent one more.  "I wanted to tell you, but what was I going to say?  Hey, I got really lonely one night because someone crushed my heart after leading me on for an entire year and I was stupid enough to fall for it?  Damn it, Clark!  When was I supposed to tell you?  How as I supposed to do it?  Lex was right, you won't ever understand this!"

Clark glowered at her.  "Try me."

"Listen to me," Chloe said it carefully, her voice growing calmer, but not losing its edge.  "When I found out about this, I was scared out of my mind, I didn't tell anyone, not even my father.  How in the world was I going to tell you, huh?  The only one I could possibly tell was Lex and can you even comprehend how difficult that was?  I hardly knew him, hardly knew what to tell him, yet I was carrying something that was his.  And it has tied us together forever!"

Chloe threw her hands up in the air, beginning to pace the room as well.  "At first I was just trying to hide from everyone because I kept telling myself that you would never approve, never understand what happened.  I even begged, I BEGGED Lex to let me get rid of it so I could just move on with my life.  I hated him so much when he wouldn't let me."

"How, then, did you get from hate to marriage, Chloe?"  Clark's voice was even, but hard.  

Chloe simply closed her eyes and pulled both hands to her head, running her hands through her hair.  "I… I don't know, Clark."

"You have never been weak, Chloe, I don't see how you couldn't get yourself out of this.  You could have gone to me, or your dad, or Lana-"

She stopped his outburst with a glare.  "Clark, I suggest that you try getting in this exact same situation and realize how all those neat little plans go flying out the window.  Tell me, how should I have told my father that I slept with his boss and was pregnant?  Or wait, how do I tell my best girlfriend and her boyfriend, who happens to hate the same guy?  How, then, do you expect me to go to the man I loved who didn't love me for help?"

"Fine, you didn't love me, that is just fine, Clark. I am just fine now," Chloe spread her arms out wide.  "Because somewhere along the way I stopped giving a damn about how my life was going to affect yours and I decided to start living for myself.  It's something I should have started doing a long time ago, but believe me, I'm trying to make up for it as much as I can."

"I didn't have to get you here today, Clark.  I have no doubt that once you get home you'll find that Lex has been trying to track you down all day to tell you himself, but I know that's not the way it's got to be.  I needed to tell you this, because I needed to make you sure and pass on a message to you myself."

Clark's lips had been pressed tightly together throughout her entire rampage, so it took him a good bit to get his jaw unclenched and say, "What is it, then?"

Chloe straightened her back to full height, walking up to him with purpose. "I didn't do this to hurt, you Clark.  Not at all.  Don't you dare take it out on Lex or Pete or Lana, because these were my choices to make and I do not regret them.  My regret lies in never moving on when I should have when it came to you.  And even though my feelings for you have gone, and yes, Clark, they are gone, I wanted to make things right with you."

"Is that all?"  

"No," Chloe shook her head, unabashedly glaring at him. "Seeing as you've pissed me off, I've certainly got more to say to you than that."

"Excuse me?"

She chose her words carefully.  "You, Clark Kent, are a coward."

Clark did a double take at her, "What?"

"A coward," she repeated slowly as if she were talking to a child.  "Why are you mad, Clark?  Because Lex and I held something back from you?  Or are you upset that your little backup plan has gone and gotten her own life?"

"Wait a sec-"

"No, I will NOT WAIT!  I have come to the point where I'm not going to wait for you anymore, Clark!" Chloe yelled up at him, her face darkening with anger.  "It was my choice to bring you here today, it was my choice that led me to being Lex's wife and I'm not going to wait around for your approval anymore!  I could have let Lex take care of this, I could have hidden from what I should have done, but no, I am here facing you myself. Maybe I'm running too late, but at least I'm doing it and that's a lot more than you could ever say for yourself!"

"How can you say that?"  Clark began to clench and unclench his fists as if he didn't want to hear what she would say next.  "I'm not the one who snuck off, I'm not the one lied to her friends and ran off with someone-"

"But you did run from someone, Clark!  You ran from me," Chloe pushed her index finger at her chest, as if he needed a model to get the point across.  "I am not a naive, Clark, I know as well as you do that you were too scared to pursue something with me, just like you were always too scared to move on to anybody else in your life.  Never were you willing to put your heart on the line, even when mine was laid out for you.  Maybe you thought I'd be waiting until you were finally ready, what, ten years from now? Twenty?  Well, that's not how it's going to be anymore."

Chloe took a deep breath, a guilty triumph beginning to grow in her when she saw shame begin to sweep across Clark's face.  Her voice lowered, but it lacked no determination.  "I am not going to be scared anymore.  You have no right to say whether I am doing the wrong thing or not, because this is my life that I'm choosing to live, not one that's going to accommodate to yours.  Maybe one of these days you'll realize that holding back isn't going to get you anywhere, it is only going to make you lose you friends, just like me.  You. Lost. Me.  And I, for one, am finally beginning to see that as a very good thing."

Before Clark could reply, a cool voice said from the doorway, "Nicely said, Mrs. Luthor."

Chloe and Clark's heads whipped around quickly to find Lex leaning casually against the doorjamb, his eyebrows raised in interest.  Silence loomed as he calmly walked into the office.  I must say, I was quite surprised to realize just what my wife was up to this afternoon," he considered Chloe's wide eyes before saying, "but perhaps this was the best way to do it after all.  You feeling all right, Chloe?"

She only spared a glance at Clark's frowning face before turning back to Lex.  "I'm feeling all right, thanks.  How as work?"

"I found the Kansas City plant was running surprisingly well."

Chloe's face tinged a darker shade of red at the insinuation, standing quite still when Lex moved up to her and put his arm around her waist.  "I see you've been busy."

"And I'm also done," Chloe announced, untangling herself from Lex.  She gave him a searing look that clearly told him to back off.  "I think it's time for me to be alone. Good night, Lex.  Clark."

"Good night, Chloe," Lex said as cheerfully as he'd greeted her in the morning, even though it was only late-afternoon.  Clark said nothing in response as she strode out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lex grinned wryly at the door.  "Little spitfire, now isn't she?"

Clark didn't reply.

"So passionate, dynamic," Lex added dryly as he grabbed a bottle of water from his mini-fridge.  Clark didn't see the way his fingers tightened around the bottle, didn't see how Lex's knuckles went white, just as his face had gone when he'd come home to find his wife in a face off with his best friend.  He forced himself to use his most casual voice, "Would you like anything to drink?"

When he turned, it was to find that Clark was staring at the door that Chloe had just walked through.  Very quietly he said, "No."

"I didn't think you would find out this way, Clark," Lex shrugged as Clark returned his gaze to him.  "If I had my way, we would have talked it over this morning in my office, without so much… gusto, you could say.  Then again, I shouldn't have underestimated my wife."

Clark's faced blanched when he heard Lex's comment.  He raised a hand to his head, as if not sure where to put it and finally began to tug at his ear.  "I, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Lex said airily. "I wouldn't expect you to after what I just heard myself.  If anything, I'd expect a lesser man to be on the floor, cringing in pain.  She's certainly got a tongue on her."

Clark's eyes shot to Lex's face, "You're baiting me."

"Maybe."  Lex put the bottle down and motioned at Clark with his hands.  "Come on, Clark.  Get mad.  Call me an asshole.  A backstabber.  Traitor.  Enemy.  I know you want to."

He began to back up defensively.  "No… no…"

"But I married your best friend.  Got her pregnant, hid it from the entire world, including you," Lex said.  "Are you sure you don't want to at least throw something in my general direction?"

"Stop it," Clark said softly. "Just stop it."

"Why?  Because it was Chloe that did all this, all by herself?"  Lex began to scowl.  "Because, to quote my wife, a woman can't create her own sperm.  Or did we forget that little lesson in anatomy class?"

Lex was in front of him before he knew it, grabbing at Clark's shirtfront and bringing his face in close.  His voice had lost its joking tone and his eyes were flashing with anger.  "I am not going to let you walk out of this room hating her, Clark, do you hear me?"

Despite all the strength he could manage, Clark looked more than fairly alarmed when he saw the warning on Lex's face.  "I don't hate her.  I don't."

"But you're certainly making your plans to stay far away, now, aren't you?"  Lex let go of Clark's shirt.  "Or at least until you get over the fact that she is completely right in saying that you were too scared to take a chance with her."

"Shut up, Lex."

"Or maybe until you stop being jealous of the two of us," Lex held up the picture that the other two had been studying only a short while before.  "We make a fascinating couple if I do say so myself."

"Shut. Up. Lex."

"Or maybe you'll come around when I'll have eventually broken her heart and run her into the ground, just so you can come and be the hero once more."

"SHUT UP, LEX!"  Clark shouted out, his temper finally breaking through. "If you EVER HURT HER-"

"Ah," Lex said victoriously.  "I'm afraid the only person in this room who could possibly hurt her anymore would not be me, Clark."

"How could you lie to me, Lex?  How could you be a part of this and never tell me!"

"Because it was Chloe's choice, Clark.  It has always been.  And just like I don't want you to leave here hating her, I certainly don't want you to leave thinking that I've tricked her into this situation," Lex said. "And I never lied to you.  I told you I knew where she was.  I told you that she didn't want to see you.  I told you she was living a new life.  Is any of that a lie?"

"My best friend!  My best friend did this!"

"What kind of friend were you to her, huh, Clark?"  Lex yelled back.  "Lying to her, making her feel as if no one in this world would ever want her after you pushed her away. Who are you to say anything about what she does with her life after she's finally moved on?"

"I don't know why she had to move on to you!"

"Is that what it all comes down to?"  Lex threw out his arms as if inviting Clark to take a punch.  "Am I not good enough for her?  Is she supposed to be waiting around in some lonely room until you got it through your head that there was an amazing woman waiting for you to take notice of her?  Well, you missed out and there is nothing to say that I couldn't see that for myself!"

"You… you…" Clark seemed as if he were honestly considering taking a fist to his friend's face.  "She got herself into something that she couldn't get out of… Chloe… Chloe's too smart, too resourceful…"

"Chloe is a grown woman who is taking care of her own life, Clark.  And for too much of it, she was caught up in you," said Lex. "And that's obviously over now."

Clark began to shake his head warily.  "No.  I know you Lex, you're going to end up… you're going to get tired of her and she's going to be pushed away…"

"There is nothing I can say to make you stop thinking that, so I won't even bother," Lex said firmly.  "But there is no way in hell that I am going to turn my back on this family.  MY family."

Lex strode over to the door as Clark stared at him, frozen. The door swung open violently, Lex gripping the doorknob in a fierce grip.  "I think it's time for you to go."

Clark couldn't seem to break his stare, a stare that Lex met head-on.  They locked in that position for a few moments before Clark blinked and looked away, an uncertain look on his face.  "I…"

"I should hope that something like this would not end our friendship," said Lex carefully. "But you are not welcome in my house until you have accepted what has happened and are ready to treat my family with the respect it deserves."

When he gestured again to the doorway with a nod of his head, Clark finally started moving in the direction of the exit.  His lips were pursed in thought and his eyes refused to meet his friend's as he began to make his way through the doorway.  It seemed as if he would leave quietly, but just before Lex could close the door completely, Clark put his hand out and stopped its motion.  "Lex?

It was startling to see Lex now, as he pulled the door open again.  His face looked tired, lines around his eyes that Clark hadn't noticed during their argument appeared more pronounced than ever.  His mouth, however, tightened in defense and his eyes grew hard.  "Yes, Clark?"

Clark wrapped his hand around the edge of the door and he hesitated before asking, "Do you love her?"

"Does it matter?"  Lex answered just as softly as he turned his face away.  "I don't think that would make a difference to you right now.  Good night, Clark."

The door shut in his face quickly, leaving Clark barely enough time to jerk his hand out of the way, though it would have done him no harm.  Standing still, he stared at the closed door and then let his eyes wander down each length of the hallway on either side of him.  Spent, he leaned his forehead against a cool stone wall, knowing that Lex had answered more with one look than he could have ever said with words.  

****************************************************

Hours.  

Hours had passed since he'd sat down, considering, thinking, wondering, agonizing over what was going to come next.  Lex rubbed his scalp in frustration as the windows behind him darkened due to the waning light of the sun that was finally setting on this most hectic of days.  

He'd sat at his desk for most of the time, silently thankful that the day was finally over, but at the same time in turmoil, questioning the next step. As much as Chloe said she hated the unexpected, something he didn't think he'd ever hear coming from her mouth, Lex wasn't all that fond of losing control of a situation either.  That's where they where the same, wasn't it?  This whole scenario has spiraled out of their control long ago, leaving them in the wake of what could have been a major disaster.  Granted, Clark Kent had wrought some of his own disorder earlier that same day, but it had been like this for the past six months.  

Lex rose from his seat and left the office, finally tired of staring at the same walls while considering the next move in a game that had thrown out all the ordinary rules.  _What's the use?  It's not like it's ever going to go the way we plan ever again._  Lex stared around the darkened corridor, seemingly lost before deciding on a certain path.  His thoughts were jumbled as he began to climb the stairs up to the bedrooms.  When he reached the topmost stairs, he considered the two paths to take, ignoring the rumbling of his hungry stomach; at last he went to the left, the opposite direction that would have taken him to his own wing, to his own room. 

In moments, he was standing in front of her door.  Not a sound was made from within and the edges of the wood were darkened, assuring him that not even a lamplight was on inside.  The temptation to go inside, to ask what was going on, what the purpose was… the temptation was there, but instead Lex merely raised a hand and laid his palm against the wood. Sighing, he shook his head and drew his hand away.  They could talk about it tomorrow, he didn't want to bother her right now.

Sulking just a little, Lex went back the way he came, ambling along the hallway until he reached his own door.  He entered his bedroom quietly, flicking on the light with disinterest.  Craving sleep, he looked over to the bed, surprised to see someone already there.

"You certainly took your time."  Chloe was sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed, a book resting on one knee, the light of the lamp on the bed stand barely illuminating her features.  "I guess you needed the time to think things through, huh?"

At this point, it would take too much effort to appear unsurprised by her presence.  Lex guardedly asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you."  Chloe pushed the book off her knee and got off the bed.  "I see there are no bruises… bones in place… I'd hate to see what Clark looks like."

"You had him pretty well taken care of before I got there," Lex said dryly.  He tugged at his tie, looping it over his head and throwing it on the dresser.  "You left him in quite a state."

Chloe smiled sadly and picked up the tie from the dresser, undoing the knot before laying it back down, folded neatly.  "Are you expecting me to apologize?"

"No."  He was unbuttoning his shirt now, revealing a white t-shirt underneath.  "You did what you felt you had to-"

"Exactly."  Chloe took the shirt before he could throw it aside as well.  "I needed to do it myself and I knew you wouldn't allow it."

"So you set it up with your father…"

"And Pete, Lana, Ann-Marie and Bridget."

Lex raised an eyebrow.  "My brainless secretary?"

"She's actually quite intelligent," Chloe shrugged.  "I just didn't want you to think that something was going on before we put in place.

"How did you do it?  I must say, it ran smoothly for the most part," Lex said as he collapsed on his bed.  He glanced over at her from his horizontal position, "I think I've got everything…"

"You have to tell me something first."

"What would that be?"

"How come I didn't hear the helicopter land when you got home?"

Lex yawned, "I had the pilot land a couple miles away and Louis picked me up.  I didn't want you to know that I'd gotten here.  Your turn."

"Fair enough.  I knew that sooner or later someone was going to slip, so I decided to put it in the works by myself," Chloe wavered before heaving herself up on the bed next to her, settling back on the pillows.  "I had Bridget tip off the Inquisitor yesterday-"

"So you didn't spend those ten minutes waiting."

Chloe waved a hand.  "Just a cover."

"Go on."

"Then we devised a way to get you out of Smallville and Metropolis, that's where dad came in.  I told Pete and Lana what was going on and it was up to Pete to call Clark and tell him that I needed to see him over here.  All those calls that you told Bridget to make… well, let's say she lost the message."  Rubbing at her stomach now, Chloe bit her lip.  "I had to promise to stop you from firing her in order to get her into this.  You won't, will you?"

"Well, she's on contract to take directions from a Luthor, I suppose from now on I'll have to specify which one."  Lex stared at the ceiling above his bed.  He sighed again and rubbed at his eyes.  "You had to take care of it yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Chloe said softly.  Shifting a little from where she sat, she reached out a hand and put it to Lex's face, drawing it over in her direction.  "I know you want to take care of me, but this was something I had to do."

"Believe me, I was downright furious with you earlier."

"And now?"

"Now… I'm just tired."

He looked it.  Chloe's eyes saddened as he looked up at her, but she began to tug at his arms, pulling him into a sitting position.  "Lex."

"Yes?"

She didn't answer; instead Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leant her head against his.  Relaxing a little, Lex drew his own hands around her back and let himself slowly unwind.  His hold tightened when her fingers began to graze against the back of his neck, her hair rustling against his ear.  "It's going to be okay, right?"

"Depends on your definition of okay."

Chloe pulled her head back a little.  "He's not an issue anymore, Lex.  He isn't."

He raised a hand and ran a thumb over her lips.  "Where does that leave us, then?"

She brought her own hand to his, pressing her lips against his thumb, but then pushing it away before meeting his own.  Gone were the prim kisses that had left him frustrated every night; now Chloe had a hand on each side of his face, pulling him into her.  Raising his own fingers, he wound them in her hair as he'd done at the wedding, deepening the kiss to the point of losing breath.  Quick snatches of air were attempted, but Chloe was pulling at him, drawing him closer to her as they sat on the bed, slowly entwining their arms once more.  

Lex leaned forward, his lips connected to hers, then her cheek, moving down to her jaw and down to her neck.  At the same time, Chloe pushed back against the pillows, her body slanting back against the headboard.  They both managed a laugh as Lex's hands met her rounded stomach, but the humor seemed to break any hesitations as their touches grew more desperate, their kisses deeper.  Chloe ran her hands over his head and down to his shoulders; they fell to his waist and she began to tug at his undershirt.  It took an effort of trying to look down and yank his arms out of the sleeves before pulling it up over his head in a brief moment where his mouth left body, but Chloe didn't bother to wonder how she'd managed it before Lex' hands were pulling up her own.  

She was waiting for that one moment, aching for his hands to meet her flesh, so she was stunned when Lex abruptly withdrew and stilled his movements.  "What?"  Chloe asked. "What is it?"

Lex's eyes bore into her own, their stare carrying a strange look to them as he swept them down from her face, down her body.  "I…"

"What?"  Tears began to well in her eyes suddenly.  "I'm too fat, aren't I?"

"No!"  Lex ripped his gaze back to hers.  "No, Chloe, it's just… I felt something."

"I should hope so," Chloe wiped the back of her hands against her face.  "Have I gotten to the point where I can't turn _anyone_ on?"

Lex laughed out loud, his head thrown back as the ripple of laughter drew out of his throat.  "No, Chloe… the baby."

Chloe blinked at him before shaking her head.  "Excuse me?"

Carefully now, without the desperation he'd felt only moments before, Lex drew his hands up and put them on her stomach.  "I think the baby was kicking.  I felt it."

Chloe looked on in wonder as Lex stared down at her stomach again, finally lowering himself and leaning his cheek against her.  A smile grew across his face as he jerked his head back, "There it is again."

"She does that a lot these days," Chloe murmured, putting her hand to where Lex's face had been.  

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Lex put his hand next to Chloe's.

She shrugged, "I don't know… I didn't think you'd really care."

"But I do." His voice was eager, something that surprised the both of them, but a light was coming to his face now that made Chloe regret not telling him sooner.  There was another flutter of movement.  "He's strong."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but ignored his jibe.  "Tell me about it, I have to experience this all day, except against all my organs."

Crinkling his nose, but not losing the beatific attitude, Lex drew Chloe's shirt up and began to graze her skin.  The touch lacked all the earlier fervor, but he had her attention consumed in an entirely different way now.  Chloe looked on in amazement as Lex continued to stroke the area of the latest movement before looking back at her.  "I have to admit the mood has been sufficiently changed."

"Well, I guess I should think twice before trying to make out with a married man," Chloe replied wryly.  

"I must say it's the first time I've really done anything with a pregnant woman," Lex cracked a grin at her as he slowly pulled down her shirt. 

Chloe smiled.  "Care to take a rain check?"

"Yes," Lex moved up and placed his lips against hers once in a slow and deliberate kiss, "I believe I will."

Rather than returning for another kiss, Chloe asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Lex answered honestly.  When a sneaky smile came onto her face, Lex asked, "What is it?"

"Let's wait a little and see if Ann-Marie can find us now." Chloe reached over and turned off the light.  "And Lex?"

"Yes, Chloe?" 

"I think I'll be changing rooms tonight."


	7. Unexpected, Month 7

_All disclaimers still apply and a giant THANK YOU! to all who have replied to my posts.  Thank you thank you thank you all._

_Oh… and I decided to be evil in this chapter… don't get too mad._

**************************************************

"Are you listening?"

"Ears wide open."

"Okay.  Bethany."

"Mm, nope."

"Sydney."

"No."

"Katherine?"

"I'm sure we can find something better."

"Okay… Gwendolyn?"

"Eh."

"Are you really considering any of these?  Because I'd hate to waste my breath over here."

"Try again and we'll see."

"Right.  How about Samantha?"

"…"

"Hello?  Lex?"

"Nah."

"You enjoyed getting my hopes up, didn't you?"

"More than you know.  Don't you have any boy names on that list?"

"Yeah, but we won't need them."

"… I thought we agreed not to find out.  You haven't been bribing the doctor, now have you?"

"Extortion and inducement is your department, so that would be a no.  Haven't I already told you that a mother knows?"

"Sure you have… give me the boy names."

"Ugh.  Fine.  Andrew."

"Andrew Luthor.  No, that doesn't really fit."

"Benjamin."

"Better, but not quite."

"You're terrible, Lex."

"What?"

"You're not going to agree to any of these."

"Chloe, what in the world would make you say that?"

"Drop the innocent tone, Luthor, it reeks of phoniness.  It's all about that stupid tradition, isn't it?"

"They're good initials."

"So I automatically have to have children with the same initials as you, your father, Lana-"

"Hey, it's easy to monogram, and I've got plenty of extra handkerchiefs.  We'll never have to order new ones."

"I never thought I'd see that day when Lex Luthor was cutting corners.  Next thing I know, people are going to start calling me Lo-ey just to please you."

"Well, that certainly does have a nice ring-"

"Snowball's chance, Lex."

"Ah.  Point taken."

"Does my reminder that your first name isn't Lex, but is in fact Alexander mean anything to you?"

"Absolutely none. When was the last time anyone called me Alexander?  No, Lex goes quite well with Luthor."

"Idiotic men with their insipid institutions."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I believe that you're beginning to reek of phoniness."

"Bite me."

"Interesting offer.  Now are you sure that there aren't any L names on that list?"

"Heh heh heh."

"And why do I suddenly regret asking that?"

"Lucas."

"Hell no."

"Why not?  It starts with an L."

"I'm not about to leave my brother with the impression that we're naming a child after him."

"So much for carrying on a family name."

"Give me another."

"Lionel."

"Now you're just being vulgar."

"It's a strong name.  Very prolific."

"As proven by the existence of Lucas."

"So you agree?"

"Stop sniffing paint, Loey."

"Oh, hell no you didn't."

"Hell, yes, I did."

"May I remind you, again, that I'm already home and have it in my power to lock you out of the house?  The staff fears me nowadays, you know."

"Truce?"

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because if we keep going in this manner, I have a feeling my phone will be disconnected before we agree on anything else."

"…True."

"We'll discuss this when I get home tonight.  We can argue through the night if you wish."

"I'm looking forward to it.  And Lex?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"One more."

"Fine.  What is it?"

"Ca-Lark."

"You are in so much trouble when I get home."

**************************************************

Chloe stepped back, staring up at the wall with an evaluating eye.  Squinting just a little, she reached up and shifted the picture a little bit before turning to Ann-Marie.  "How about now?"

Haplessly covered with several swatches of fabric, mouth full of color samples (which Chloe had stuffed in there only moments before), Ann-Marie gave her a vague shrug.  "Iv luks etter."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Chloe said vaguely.  She cocked her head to the side before giving one corner a slight nudge.  "There we go."

Turning back to the other woman, Chloe finally took a little a pity into her busy mind and removed the brightly colored papers from Ann-Marie's mouth.  "Sorry, didn't want to put them on the floor… takes too much time to bend down these days."

Ann-Marie would have agreed, if she didn't mildly fear her friend getting upset.  Chloe's stomach was getting to the point where 'massive' would have been a compliment, but those around the mansion knew better than to mention that out loud.  They went around, instead, muttering underneath their breath that the newest Luthor had just over eight weeks to go before they could once more receive the sweeter, more evenly-tempered Chloe Luthor.  It was a happy thought… though a bit disheartening at times.

Chloe rubbed idly at the side of her stomach, glancing around at different areas of the room.  It had taken some time for agreement, but Lex had finally convinced her that that their child didn't belong in a separate wing of the house.  She'd insisted on getting reacquainted with her personal space (_For heaven's sake, Lex!  Don't you think nine months is enough mommy-daughter time?  I need my breathing room!) _while Lex had been leaning more towards having the bassinet a little closer… as in right next to their bed (_Don't you see it'd be easier to get to him when he starts crying?_)

Of course, that had started a whole other argument, as well as more mutterings.

Their compromise finally rested on what everyone else had insisted all along; the baby was to get its own room, directly across the hall from the Luthor's bedroom.  So, all the while Lex was at work, Chloe, Ann-Marie and Lana set to work in decorating the new room.  The walls were freshly painted (a nice, neutral beige), a plush carpet installed and the windows changed from their stain glass to clear panes that let in plenty of sunlight.  It was to the point that Lex looked in every night when he got home, curious to see what the latest addition was.

"Let me see… how about this for the crib?"  Chloe held up a color sample in deep rosewood red.  "I saw one like this the last time we went shopping and I think it'll go well."

Ann-Marie only studied it for a moment before nodding.  "It will.  But didn't Mr. Luthor want the white furniture?"

"Well, Mr. Luthor," Chloe said breezily, "is at work all day and will have trust my decisions." 

Lana's entrance at that moment was a quick save, as she turned Chloe from Ann-Marie's rolling eyes.  She came loaded down with several bags full of fabric in one hand and a carton carrying three drinks in the other.  "Hey, some help here?" 

"Ooh," Chloe reached over and grabbed her drink out of the carton.  "Thanks." 

Lana looked over incredulously at Ann-Marie, who simply shrugged.  Fabric scattered as the older woman rose and relieved Lana of several items.  Whispering, she commented, "She's been a little distracted.  Don't mind her."

"Tell me about it," Lana muttered back.  A grin began to creep on her face as Chloe struggled to sit down on the floor.  Not quite ready to abandon Chloe to her own devices, she threw off the last of the bags and helped her sit.  "Mind if I bring a crane in here to help you up later?"

Chloe glared at her, "Don't piss off the pregnant woman, Lana."

"Sorry, sorry," Lana held up her hands in defense.  "Didn't realize we couldn't joke anymore."

"You get some fumbling, punching, bloat-inducing object jammed into your uterus first and then we'll talk about joking," Chloe griped.  

"Is she always like this these days?" Lana put her hands on her hips and looked lazily over at Ann-Marie.

"She has her better periods.  While she sleeps, for example."

Chloe scowled at the two grinning women.  "I can hear you, you know."  

"Oops, could have sworn deafness was a side effect of pregnancy," Lana sat down on the floor next to her.  "I'll keep it in mind for next time."

"Next time, it'll be yours and Pete's, believe me, Lex is going to have a hell of a hard time trying to get me to do this again."

"Ah, the beauty of youth," Ann-Marie said dryly.  She completed the triangle on the floor, dragging over the newest bags and pilfering through them.  One by one, they discussed which would make for the best linens, curtains and whatnot for the entire room.  Chloe would have vetoed all of them if the other two hadn't insisted on her taking another look before throwing them to the side.  Luckily, by the end of an hour, they had narrowed down their choices to a select few that Chloe was sure would find approval from her husband.

It was early afternoon by the time they'd finally risen, Chloe with a bit of help from her friends.  Wiping off her pants, Chloe added to their steady conversation by remarking, "I really do think he's being too stubborn about the whole thing."

"Every man wants a male heir, even more so in this case, he's actually got much more to give than a favorite item or a small inheritance.  A Luthor will want a Luthor to run the business when it's all said and done."  Ann-Marie neatly folded the last of the fabric and placed them on a pile against the opposite wall.  

"Why can't it be a female Luthor, though?  It's not like she'll have any less brains than if she were a boy," Chloe said grumpily.  

Lana laughed, "How can you be so sure it's a girl anyway?"

"I just am."  Chloe crossed her arms.  "And any daughter of mine will be able to run the corporation with an iron fist if she wishes to, she'll be raised to do no less."

"I'm sure," Lana replied.  When Ann-Marie hummed idly, she asked, "What is it?"

"My mother was always sure she'd have a boy, every single pregnancy that came by.  Said she _just knew_."

Chloe's interest piqued.  "And?"

"I'm the third of four girls."

Eyes wide at the thought, Chloe looked back and forth between her friends.  "Well… I… that's not… who's to say I'm not right?"

Ann-Marie shrugged, "That's just the way it went."

"Um, well…" Chloe gulped a little.  "I think… I need another drink.  I think I'll go find Louis."

Lana watched her exit the room in a hurry, an amused expression coming over her face.  Turning to Ann-Marie, she asked, "Is that true?"

"Certainly is."  Ann-Marie winked, "Oh, wait, did I forget to mention my six brothers?"

**************************************************

He hated the whispers that surrounded him every time he stepped out of his main offices.  They were an annoying buzz that followed him everywhere, whether just stepping into the elevator or if he was at another plant, evaluating its progress.  No lips may have been moving as he stood in front of his employees, but Lex knew that was soon as his back turned, there were knowing looks and busy mouths.  

Gabe tried to shrug it off, but the thought of his father-in-law struggling with the comments that could be readily heard around LexCorp was infuriating.  It wasn't his fault that everyone found it absolutely fascinating that Lex had married his manager's daughter and, even more, she was pregnant.  And judging from the blurry pictures that some 'photojournalists' had managed to take, she was far more pregnant than fit into the wedding license that had been put on display in the _Metropolis Inquisitor_ for all to see.  It certainly had tongues wagging.    

Lex Luthor hated it.

So, he was close to being in the darkest of moods already when he came walked into his office to find a shaggy-haired man sitting behind his desk, looking quite too pleased with himself.  He should have known something was off when Bridget has been missing from her own post outside the door, but when a mind was consumed with gossip-mongering, missing the obvious happened all too often.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come at all, Lex.  From my recollection, once the head of the company begins to lose his grip on things, all the others come tumbling after."  Lionel Luthor brought his hands together in a steeple and leant his chin on top.  "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

"If my own recollection is correct, you were told that your presence would never be requested, nor tolerated, in these offices," Lex said boldly, defying the surprise at finding his father in his personal space.  "That said, get out."

"Oh, Lex, come on," Lionel leaned back in the chair, "Here I am to simply discuss the latest goings on in the life of my dear son and I'm not even properly welcomed."

"The latest occurrences in my life have absolutely nothing to do with you," Lex said with an air of coldness.  "Do yourself a favor and leave the premises before I need to call security to escort you out.  And believe me, I'll make sure they use the nice, public route."

"Oh," Lionel huffed, "Would the family man Lex Luthor really throw out his own father?  I think not."

Lex glared at him as he rounded the desk and jerked the chair away from it.  Pushing on it, he said in smooth undertones, "Would you like to give it a try?"

With a smooth refinement that only Lex could master beside himself, Lionel drew away from the seat and looked over it at his son.  "Forgive me for being under the impression that your impending paternity would have made you a little more welcoming when it came to your own father."

"You wouldn't even be welcome at my death bed, as you surely know by now," Lex said bitterly.  "Your plans for getting me there all the sooner withstanding."

"Promises, promises," Lionel sing-songed as he began to walk to the door.  He paused, however, before reaching it.  "You _are_ the father, aren't you?  I'd hate for there to be a mix-up when it came to that lovely wife of yours."

Lex was already having a bad day to rival all others, so it was a strong conviction on his part that kept him from throwing his paperweight at Lionel's poised body, which was not even facing him.  Seething and trying not to show it, he said, "I have no doubt that you already have a phlebotomist on hand to draw blood at the first opportunity, surely you can wait until you receive those results?  I hardly doubt you'll take me at my word that this child is mine."

"Oh, it's not that I don't trust you, Lex," Lionel said smoothly as he turned back to his son.  "But you always have to be careful with women, and I must say that has never been your strong point.  Wife number three, am I correct?"

"Seeing as the first was a mind-controlling vamp and the second one of your loyal pawns, I'd hardly consider them to count towards much consequence in my life."  Lex leaned forward in his seat and very deliberately made a steeple of his hands, carefully balancing his chin on the tip.  "I suppose you really do hate that you have absolutely nothing to do with this marriage, that Chloe is in no way under your control.  Nor I, for that matter."

His point made, Lex sat back in his chair, throwing one arm over an armrest and the other gently rubbing at his jaw line.  The careful pose exuding nothing but bored elegance, he stared at his father with disinterested eyes.  "Shall I be calling my guards in now?"

"There will come a day," Lionel's voice was cold and calculating now, all false warmth disappearing in an instant, "that you will regret turning your back on family."

Lex raised one eyebrow and shook his head slowly.  "I have a family, Lionel… please excuse any lost invitations to the baby's christening.  I'm sure you understand."

Glaring at Lex, Lionel made his way towards the exit and was nearly out the door before saying, "Oh, could you please tell Chloe that I do hope she's keeping up her end of the bargain? Thank you."

He was gone before Lex could recover.

**************************************************

"Okay, I went online and found a ton of names that even _you_ have to give some thought to," Chloe's bright voice reached Lex's ears just as he came into the bedroom.  She waved a stack of papers in her hand at him.  "And, lucky you, I decided to give in just a little and find some boy names to go over."

Lex would normally have laughed at the small scrap of paper that she held up at him, but laughter was quite out of the question at this point.  Instead, he gave only a raised eyebrow towards her small allowance and began to pull out his change of clothes for bed.

"Okay," Chloe looked slightly affronted.  "Is this a sign that I should have picked out more than three names?"

"I'm not in the mood right now, Chloe," Lex muttered as he strode across the bedroom and began to pull on a t-shirt to sleep in.  

"All right."  Chloe looked confusedly at him as he fought to put on the shirt and then change into pajama pants.  "How come you're home so late?  I had to call Pete and Lana to cancel our dinner plans when you never called me back this afternoon."

"I run an important business," Lex said in clipped tones.  "I don't always have time to play around, all right?"

Chloe jerked back her head, "Excuse me, what?" 

"Never mind," Lex threw his shoes into the corner of the room and began to climb into their bed.  "Good night."

He'd clicked off the lamp on his side of the bed, Chloe staring at his back for a shocked moment.  Then, with her mouth going in a straight line, she began to hit his shoulders with the papers in her hand. "Oh, hell no, it's not going to be like this. Get up, Alexander Luthor!"  

"What?"  Lex smacked away the papers that she was slamming him with.  "Will you stop that?"

"Okay, I don't know what kind of day you had after we spoke this morning, but you are not going to walk in like this and treat me as if I'm an obstacle you need to get past before getting a good night's rest.  You want an obstacle?  I'll give you one!"  Chloe began to push on his back.  "Get up!"

"Damn it, Chloe!"  Lex stumbled off the bed, barely keeping from tripping onto his face.  "I had a long day, could I please just go to sleep?"

"Oh, uh-uh, I don't think so."  Chloe crossed her arms and glared at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Lex growled.  "Except for the fact that my wife has decided to turn abusive and I'm losing time of when I could have been resting."

"You haven't even begun to see how abusive I can be."  Chloe leaned over and turned back on the lamp on the other side of the bed, satisfied when Lex flinched from the sudden bright light.  "Spill it, Lex, or believe me, you're going to be wishing that you'd gone straight to the couch instead of coming in here."

"Fine," Lex threw his hands in the air, "Do you want to know what's wrong?  How about that every time you go into Smallville, photographers are waiting to get a picture of you so they can sell to the highest bidder?  Or how about that half the people who are under my employ are more busy gossiping about how your father must have gotten his last promotion because I married his daughter than actually doing their job?  Or the fact that YOU have abstained from informing me about your contact with my own father?"

Chloe's mouth fell open for a few seconds before she took a deep breath of air and haughtily said, "I have never, ever seen you worried about people gossiping or photographers following someone, whether it's you, me and anyone else within the name of Luthor.  What the hell, then, is going on with your father?"

Lex froze upon hearing her words.  Chloe cocked her head at him in a challenge, clearly saying with her body that she was willing to wait as long as possible for some straight answers.  She met his gaze unblinkingly, her eyes defying the way he was trying to stare her down. Perturbed a little by her inability to back down, Lex evenly said, "I want to know what's going on between you and my father."

Blinking once, then twice at his calm words, Chloe shook her head.  "What in the world are you talking about?"

"My father," Lex said carefully, "came into my office today and told me to tell you that he hopes you're keeping up your end of the bargain.  Care to tell me what that is all about?"

Chloe stared at Lex for several seconds before finally snorting.  Laughter grew from inside her belly rising up and releasing in a full burst from her mouth.  "Your father and I?  A bargain!" 

"Chloe… Chloe, stop… Chloe stop laughing," Lex put his hands on his hips, not seeing what she was finding funny.  "Stop laughing!"

"You are such an idiot!"  Chloe began to hit her palm against the bed several times.  "Lex, I thought you were finally done with letting your father get to you!"

Her body was fully on the bed now, her chest shaking with the chuckles coming from her mouth.  Lex looked on, his mouth quirking as Chloe put her hands to her growing stomach and tried catching her breath.  "This isn't funny."

"Yes it is!  Oh, Lex, don't you get it?"  Chloe stared up at him from upside down.  "What in the world did you say to him?"

"I told him," Lex sighed, "I told him he wasn't a welcome part of my family."

"And let me guess, right before he walked out the door he said something to the effect that I was in league with him, right?"  Chloe let out a huff of air that oddly sounded like another laugh, but she took a good look at him and sobered.  "Oh, my gosh, you actually believed him?  Lex, please, don't tell me you believed him."

The absurdity of it all was beginning to get past the shock of actually hearing his father say what he had and was bringing a little embarrassment with it.  Lex couldn't bring himself to meet Chloe's eyes as she rolled over and lifted herself from the bed. "I…"

"Lex," Chloe said quietly.  "You didn't, did you?  How could you ever think that of me?"

"It was, I'd been having a bad day," Lex answered lamely.  "And you don't exactly have a clean track record when it comes to dealing with Lionel Luthor."

"That's no excuse," Chloe scooted over to him and put her hands up and cupped his chin.  "Look at me.  I would never do anything as stupid as getting involved with your father again.  Not after the last time.  I'm lucky that I escaped that whole fiasco unscathed.  Why would I want us, this, to be in the hands of that psycho?  No offense."

"None taken," Lex said dryly.  Finally looking straight at her again, the embarrassment grew as Lex could see nothing but pure honesty on her face.  "Damn, Chloe, I'm sorry, I don't know why I let him get to me."

"It's okay," Chloe moved to hug him.  "I know it's been difficult, but we can't let him get to us.  All he does is cause havoc, and most of the time he just does it for fun.  Lex, you're stronger than this."

"I thought I was," Lex mused before pulling away from her.  Chloe, however, drew him back. 

"You are, Lex.  You are."  She kissed him once, softly, before chuckling.  "When did this become the norm?  I'm kissing my husband, Lex Luthor, _on purpose._"

Lex's hands stroked Chloe's forearms as he sighed and shook his head.  "I have no idea."

"Eh, it's too late to be asking those kinds of questions anyway.  Now come to bed before I have to give you another smack down."  Chloe paused for a moment.  "Lex, you really aren't bothered by that other stuff, are you?  The gossip and privacy issues, I mean."

Lex paused for a second before saying, "No, of course not."  He waved his hands in the air as if the conversation was pointless.  "What can I say, you saw right through me, though I can't believe I actually let myself-"

"Reall-" Chloe stopped suddenly as she threw the covers to the side and gasped from the sudden pain.  

"What?" Lex was just about to turn off the lamp when he heard her.

"Nothing."  She was rubbing at the bottom of her back.  "I've just been having these cramps every once in a while.  Don't worry about it, the doctor said it was normal."

Lex looked over worriedly, "Are you sure?"

"Very," Chloe snapped off the light.  She opened her mouth as if to ask one question, but then seemed as if she thought better of it.  Instead, she asked "Is it okay if we skip the baby naming argument until tomorrow?"

Lex moved over and put an arm over Chloe's middle. "I still say it's a boy."

"Here comes that second smack down, then."

**************************************************

"I don't understand why he's lying to me," Chloe said slowly.  She looked up at Lana who was rearranging the papers on her desk.  "I mean, you should have seen the look on his face, Lana."

Lana stopped for a moment before putting her phone to the side and beginning to wipe off the dust underneath where it had been.  "I've never found reading Lex Luthor as an easy thing. 

"I live with the man, sleep in the same bed with him, of course I know when he's lying," Chloe sighed.  "Who would have thought those things would bother him?  I mean, I'm the one who has to go into Fordman's and get the cold shoulder because I'm suddenly Mrs. Luthor and not just Chloe.  I'm the one who has to act like James Bond every time I want to get out of the mansion."

"It's your private life, Chloe," Lana shrugged as she said it.  "Who wants their private life put on display?"

"Lex has been on display since he was born-"

"But you haven't," Lana interrupted quietly.  "I think for Lex it's one thing, but when it comes to you and the baby, it goes to a whole different level."

"I know, I know," Chloe agreed resignedly.  "But if he could just be honest with me about it, at least we'd be able to talk it through.  I'm trying to handle it, but he acts as if it's not a true issue."

Lana tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear and straightened some papers before saying, "I must say I'm a little surprised with you."

"What?"

"Well, this, this isn't you," Lana said hesitantly.  "It used to be that you'd go charging after someone for the answers and now you're afraid to ask your own husband for what his opinion is.  I would think that you'd have pried it from him ages ago."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at her friend, but finding a comeback was a much harder thing.  "It's been a while since I was Chloe Sullivan, girl reporter."

Lana came around the desk and leant back against it, bending her head to the side, "I kind of miss her sometimes."

"Even when she's beating information out of you?"  Chloe laughed.  "I did that to Lex last night."

Rolling her eyes, Lana said, "I would think you could be more subtle than that.  And a vague flash of curiosity isn't even close to the intrepid fact-searching that you used to do."

"I do miss the chase," Chloe said idly as she played with a silver chain that was dangling around her neck.  "I just don't want to rock the boat here.  We're getting along just fine, kind of finding our equilibrium where we don't kill each other with words half the time."

"Rocking the boat might not be a bad idea.  If you want answers," Lana scrunched her nose humorously, "you're going to have to go after them."

Chloe began to bite on her thumbnail, giving Lana a thorough look.  Who knew that there would come a time when Lana would give Chloe proper advice concerning one Lex Luthor?  Smiling at the thought, Chloe pulled her hand from her mouth and said, "Feel like going to Metropolis?"

**************************************************

This day was definitely, infinitely, without a doubt, going worse than the one before.

First, Lex had to fire one of his top engineers because when he'd walked into the said man's office and found him enthralled with the latest Inquisitor photos rather than paying attention to the monitor in front of him. Perhaps that would have been just enough to get Lex in a foul mood, as giving a stern talking-down was not one of his favorite things to do in the morning.  The man may have gotten away with just that had Lex not heard him muttering under his breath about how he was glad his own daughter was underage… though he wasn't sure if that was protection enough from a Luthor.

Yes, the office had been packed up quite quickly.

Second, Bridget brought in the bad news that Lionel was already up to his old tricks, trying to coerce his investors into selling their shares; he was using the pretense that Lex Luthor was not mentally capable to be a CEO and had invented the whole 'wife' story himself to appear more stable.  Of course, his investors knew better than that, but Lionel certainly knew just how to piss him off.

The last was the absolute worst and it was standing right in front of him.

The young man shifted from one foot to another, nervously looking over his shoulder as if he were expecting someone to come in any moment and save him.  Lex would have liked to think that he would handle this situation much better on any other day, but that was out of the question.  So, instead, the afternoon found Lex glowering at the young man from where he sat at his desk, his eyes raking over the other man with utter disdain.

"Explain yourself."

The young man coughed.  "I, see, Mr. Luthor, um, my mother is really sick-"

"Nonsense, she's in perfect health," Lex rudely interrupted.  "Believe me, I do my background work before bringing someone into my office.  Try again."

Growing red in the face, the man played with the strap around his neck, one hand resting on a camera against his chest.  "Mr. Luthor-"

"From what I remember, there was a confidentiality contract that you were more than happy to sign when I handed over the check to you," Lex interrupted again, his voice loud with authority and just as cold.  "My question is to why you found it so easy to break that contract when you were offered more money."

"It, I, um," the young man stumbled to find an explanation, but soon went mute after several failed efforts.

"Do you realize," Lex said in a calculating manner, still staring him down, "what I could do to you?  To whatever pitiful career you were planning to have using my family's private life as a platform?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Luthor, I shouldn't have, but they were offering me so much!"  The words shot out in a rapid-fire manner.  He was clenching his camera with both hands now, as if it were his only defense.

"So you found it quite easy to exploit one of the most private things in my life?"  Lex rose up from his desk and rested his hands on it before leaning forward.  "How did you not expect me to find out?"

"I was… stupid," the young man said meekly, shrinking backwards.  

"That would be an understatement."

He was backing up now, against the wall, trying to find whatever solace there was to keep him from the irate Luthor before him.  He flinched as Lex's hand shot out, not even putting up a fight as Lex ripped away the strap holding up his camera.  Lex held it up, looking at it closely before saying coolly, "I expect much more than this from the people I have hired, do you hear me?"

Stunned, the young man didn't dare reply in the affirmative or otherwise.  He threw his hands over his head as Lex suddenly flung the camera across the room, making it shatter upon contact with the wall.  

"DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, I hear you!"  Shaking madly, he pitifully said, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I won't ever do it again…"

"Of course you won't."  His calm demeanor was back, but the lack of emotion was betrayed by the fury that Lex's eyes couldn't help but give away.  "I want you to hear this.  I want every single picture, every single copy you've made along with every negative you chose to withhold from me and I want it now, do you understand?  I believe this offer is incredibly generous considering the devastation I could incur on your career, so I expect nothing but what I've fully requested."

The threat in his voice was clear and it was malicious, so much so that the younger man was near tears, but he nodded frantically as Lex turned away from him.  "Yes, Mr. Luthor."

"And if you ever cross me again-"

"They were only pictures," said the young man anxiously in a last ditch effort to lessen the tension.  "Just pictures!"

"Just pictures?"  Lex slowly turned on his heel back to the young man, once more getting in his face.  "Just. Pictures?"

His fist was in the air before he could stop himself, the other man falling to the ground in a heap, blood streaming from his nose.  Shock coursed through him, but the anger was far more prevalent.  "You were trying to profit off of my family!  There is no way in hell that they could have been just pictures!"

The young man wiped at his nose, visibly queasy at seeing his blood striped across his hand.  "I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor.  You're right, you are," he admitted shakily.

But Lex couldn't hear him through the storm filling his ears.  He bent over quickly, roughly bringing up the other man and pushing him against the wall next to the door.  His anger barely contained, he violently muttered, "Don't make me show you how Luthor's handle things the messy way."

Nodding frantically once more, the other man hesitantly reached for the doorknob, helped along the way by Lex's angry movements.  Eyes narrowing at the other man's easy show of weakness, Lex threw the door open and violently shoved the other man out of his office.  "Get the hell out of my sight."

Stumbling now along with wiping at his nose, the young man steadied himself against Bridget's desk, the secretary looking at him with a mixture of pity and horror.  Bringing her eyes to Lex's, she began to shake her head slowly.  "Mr. Luthor."

"What?"  Lex was about to slam the door shut behind him when he caught the look on Bridget's face and then turned to where her stare was now directed.

Chloe and Lana were sitting on the plush chairs against the sidewall that Lex had regretfully overlooked until right then.  Lana's eyes barely registered shock, but Chloe's expression gave everything away.

It was as if his insides had collapsed all at once when he saw the absolute disgust on her face. 

"Chloe," said Lex throatily as he began to walk toward her, but she stood as quickly as she could, putting her hands up and scoffing.

"Get away from me.  Just get away."  Taking one last look at the young man standing in between all of them, Chloe simply shook her head and strode over to the elevators.  She punched the 'down' button with her full fist before sending a scathing look at Lex from over her shoulder.  She turned only once inside and glared at him until the doors fully closed.

Silence filled the space between the last three people left in the waiting room, each of them looking desperately at the other as Lex's own face became blank.  Without a word, he turned and went into his office, slamming the door behind him.

**************************************************

One good thing about Metropolis was that a person could easily get lost in the crowds.  Chloe appreciated this as she wound her way around business people in their black suits and heavy suitcases.  Getting lost in a big city meant less photographers tracking behind her.  

_One less camera this afternoon though,_ Chloe thought bitterly.  She could still remember the way she and Lana had flinched when they heard the machinery breaking against Lex's wall right before he screamed at the other man from inside the office.  Even through the wall, the rage in his voice was beyond fathom.  Her stomach had turned when she saw the young man's bloodied nose, the flesh around the middle of his face already turning the deep purple that came with a severe bruise.  Chloe felt her insides clench and a slight pain shoot through her abdomen at the thought and lowered her head slightly.  That had to have been the worst Lex Luthor she'd ever heard, let alone seen.

_No wonder Bridget keep trying to go back downstairs until he was done, she knew exactly what was going on.  She knew and I didn't.  Just like I don't know him.  Even after all this time, I still don't fully know him._ Tears began to sting at her eyes, but Chloe held them back. _And here I thought everything was going along wonderfully.  How could I have been so stupid?_  

The ache in her back was becoming more than a little bothersome, so Chloe looked around her spirits lifting slightly when she saw an empty bench next to a hot dog stand.  She hadn't been sitting but a moment before turning to the man selling the food and ordering a fully-loaded hot dog.  _To hell with heartburn, what does it matter when I have a husband with a serious rage problem?_  Chloe rolled her eyes and bit into the hot dog, chewing thoughtfully as she stared at the people walking all around.  

_So, what's next, Sullivan?  _The corner of her mouth lifted.  It'd been a while since she'd referenced to herself like that.  _But if what I just witnessed is what being a Luthor's like I'm not so sure I want to be a part of the club._

Sighing, Chloe looked up at the building in front of her, rather surprised to realize where she was.  The Daily Planet.

_Well, hello there, old life of mine.  Nice to see you again.  _

"Chloe?"  The voice interrupted before she could start losing herself in the memories of Smallville Torch and Metropolis U Oracle.  "Is that you?"

She dared one glance at the other person before sighing loudly.  "Hi, Clark."

He stood before her, looking a bit out of place with overly large glasses perched on his nose and an ill-fitting suit crookedly trying to find a decent place to lay on his body.  "What are you doing?"

"Trying to wallow in self-pity, do you mind?"  

"Not at all."  Clark sat down on the bench next to her and held up a finger to the man who had previously served Chloe her snack. "The usual, Bernie."

"Sure thing, Kent."  

Chloe regarded him with an interested look.  "The usual?"

Clark shrugged, his cheeks growing a little red.  "Oracle business brings me around here a lot.  I'm not sure if you heard, but I got the editor position after you turned it down.  It makes me come around every few days to the Planet."

"Oh."  Chloe looked at him once and then shot a double take.  "Why in the world are you wearing those ridiculous things?"

She was reaching out to take off the revolting plastic frames from his face, but Clark pushed her hand away lightly.  "Don't.  They're my… my glasses."

"I'm sure.  When in the world did you hurt your eyes enough to warrant breaking off the bottom of coke bottles and sticking them on your face?"  

Clark didn't answer her, instead taking his order off of Bernie's hands and handing over his payment.  He gave Chloe a concerned glance as he began to eat.  Mouth full, he said, "Didn't expect to find you here."

"Surprise, surprise," Chloe drawled.  "I would have thought your radar would have been screaming 'damsel in distress!' and you came running right over."

"Damsel…" Clark looked confused before asking, "Are you all right?"

"Well, I'm pregnant, tired, staring at the life I left behind and have a husband with serious medulla oblongata volume problems."  Chloe shrugged.  "I'm just spiffy."

"What happened?"

Chloe would have much rather stood up and started walking away from all of it, but there was something in Clark tone that had her defenses lowering a little.  For once in a long time, she was starting to see a little bit of her old friend looking back at her, so after a few moments hesitation, she said, "I, ugh, I just walked in on something I'd rather not have seen."

"Lex."  Clark's face grew stony. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, nothing."  Chloe assured him as she rubbed her forehead.  "I just overheard him giving a very, very thorough 'lecture' to the guy who took pictures at our wedding.  At least, I think it was him, I didn't get to see him for very long."

Clark's face grew, if anything, more puzzled. "Why in the world would he be doing that?"

"I can only guess that he, the photographer I mean, was planning on selling pictures from our wedding to the highest bidder," Chloe said.  "I don't think Lex handled it very well."

"Lex rarely does," Clark murmured as he sat back.  "Are you okay, though?"

"I guess.  Disillusioned.  Shocked.  Upset.  All of the above times two."  Chloe looked over at him.  "It's just made me realize how much I don't know about Lex, especially concerning his temper."

"Lex was always hard to read," Clark assented.

"That's what Lana said."

They locked gazes and cracked a smile at each other.  "Clark-"

"Chloe-"

They both started at the same time, but Clark held out his hand as if letting her go first.  Chloe took a deep breath before saying, "The last time we spoke didn't exactly go as I planned you know.  Then again, hardly anything does these days."

Clark nodded slowly as she continued.  "It wasn't my intention to ride on you so badly, but, well-"

"I didn't give you much of a choice," Clark finished.

"Yeah."

"Hmm," Clark murmured.  "Chloe, it's just that-"

But before he could teller just what 'that' was, a scream could be heard from down the street.  Clark's eyes grew wide at the sound and Chloe laughed.  He gave her one desperate look before she waved her hand.  "Go ahead, I should get going anyway.  Self-pity hasn't ever really been my thing.  It's best if I get out of it."

"Thanks, Chloe."  Clark stuffed his unfinished hot dog into her hand.  "Gotta go."

"Bye," Chloe said softly as she saw him disappear into the crowds.  Everyone was turning to where the cries were coming from, but Chloe simply looked up at the sky expectantly.  Sure enough, only seconds had gone by before a blur appeared out of nowhere, racing towards the woman who was still screaming bloody murder.

"Oh, geez, Clark," Chloe grumbled as she got up from her seat, ignoring another pain at the bottom of her back and wondering just what to say when she came face to face with Lex once more.  "Red underwear?"

************************************************** 

She was already in bed by the time he got home, their room filled almost completely with darkness, save a few rays of light coming in through the window by means of the moon.  Lex stared at her still figure for a moment before undressing, not bothering to fold his clothes, instead flinging them onto the dresser and climbing into bed.  

He stared upwards at the ceiling, wondering what it would take to reach a hand across the expanse that separated them.  Her breathing was slow and even, but Lex blinked with surprise when he realized that Chloe was no closer to being asleep than he was.  Looking over at her back, her hair barely shining from the light, he quietly said, "Chloe?"

Her back visibly tensed, but she said, "Yes?"

"I-"

"Not right now, Lex. I don't know what to say to you."

Bringing up his hands to rub at his face, Lex sighed, "I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Do you really want to discuss this right now?"  Chloe didn't bother turning over to him, rather her voice was the only thing that reached out to him, wooden and defensive as it was.  

"Fine, never mind," Lex muttered.  He'd begun to turn his back to her when he heard a slight whimper.  "Chloe?"

"Leave me alone," but she whimpered again.  

"What's wrong?"

She sighed.  "Not that it matters, but I've been having those stupid Braxton-Hicks contractions all day."

"_Contractions?"_

"Braxton-Hicks.  They're false labor, don't worry about it, the doctor told me they're normal at about this time.  Maybe it's jus the _stress_ from today that's bringing them out more."  She gathered up more covers and huddled them around her shoulders.  "Just go to sleep."

Lex fell silent for a moment, not missing the way she had pointedly made him aware of her opinion.  Mouth setting in a straight line, Lex sat up.  "You don't understand what was going on today."

"Ugh!"  Chloe threw back the blankets covering her and turned to him. "Fine!  You want to discuss this, than fine!"

"Do you realize who that was in my office today?"  Lex tried to lower the flare of his temper, "It was the man-"

"Who took our wedding photos, I know," Chloe interrupted.  "I'm not stupid, Lex.  It was more than obvious what was going on in there."

"Then you understand."

"No, I don't understand," Chloe insisted.  "I don't understand how in the world you could justify your actions!"  

"My actions-"

"Smashing his camera?  Assaulting him?  Those are not the actions of a man who's thinking of the consequences!"  Chloe swung her legs off the bed and stared at Lex from where she stood.  "I can't believe that you would actually go that far-"

"Go that far?"  Not one to be put in a submissive position, Lex quickly jumped from the bed and stood across from Chloe.  "You have no idea what I have to put up with every single day, Chloe!  And then to hear that someone that I trusted, who I paid good money was willing to sacrifice our privacy-"

"Our privacy?  How the hell could I possibly know what you think of our privacy if you're not willing to talk to me about it, Lex?"  Chloe's face could barely be made out in the shadows, but he could see the stubbornness clearly on her features.  "I even asked you last night and you brushed me off.  Don't you think I can tell when something's bothering you?"

"I was handling-"

"You were not handling it!"  Chloe was starting to get louder.  "Taking out all your frustration and anger out on one man who made a stupid mistake?  Damn it, Lex!  People screw up!  And they don't need some self-righteous rich boy all over their ass for it!"

Lex's chest drew up with a deep intake of breath.  "You have no idea what you're talking about, you haven't had to live with this sort of thing you're entire life.  I have."

"How am I supposed to know, Lex?  When you're lying to me?  When you're trying to protect me from what I should be more than aware of?  I am a grown woman and I will not be put in a position where I'm babied!"  Chloe was yelling now.  "I am not your ward, damn it, I'm your wife!  And being such, I should be your partner in everything and I certainly want to have a say in something before you start decorating your office with blood!"

"I will take whatever means in order to protect this family, Chloe," Lex yelled back.  "If I have to wield power in order to do so, then so be it!"

Chloe shook her head quickly.  "No, I will not allow it to be like that, Lex.  What I saw this afternoon was the Lex Luthor that I have always been afraid of, the one people in this town have always hated.  How could you possibly give them more ammunition when you know better?  When _you_ can be better than that?"

"To hell with this town," Lex shouted.  "They don't have to live in this house, knowing that every single time we strive to be normal, we get treated like pariahs, like circus freaks.  I am going to make my decisions without regard to them, or anyone, anymore!"

"Then you shouldn't be afraid of what your father tries to do to us, Lex!  You should be afraid that you're turning _into him!_"

The words rang out between them, hanging heavily in the air as Lex took a step back, as if he had been struck.  Chloe brought a hand up to her mouth as if amazed she'd actually said the words herself.  

It was as if his lungs had ceased the ability to draw in air, the way his body had frozen.  Lex's hands began to shake, but he widened his fingers in an effort to control them, stretching the skin taut and then slowly relaxing, finally bringing them into fists.  His voice low, he finally said, "I am not my father."

Chloe arrogantly replied, "Well, you sure could have fooled me after what I saw today."

Why was his hand hurting?  Lex broke his gaze with Chloe to look down, finally seeing that he'd clenched his hands so tightly that the skin he'd broken earlier today while punching the other man had opened once more.  A trickle of blood slid out of a wound on the second finger of his right hand and he stared at it for a moment before looking back at his wife.  

Chloe, too, was staring at the abrasion on his hand with revulsion, her face clear now even through the darkness.  Very quietly, she said, "Is this the way our life is going to be like, Lex?  That man coming out every once in a while, under the pretense that he's trying to take care of us?"

Before he could answer, she'd moved away from the bed and gone straight over to her closet.  The door burst open and the light flicked on, spilling light into their room and outlining Chloe's body through the doorway.  She came out a few seconds later with a few hangers and a bag in her hand.  Lex stood still as she ripped the clothes off the hangers and stuffed them in the bag.  He continued to only simply watch as she started rifling through drawers and pulled out different items, then in turn putting them in the bag.

Trying to keep his voice even, he finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Lana's," Chloe laid her hands on the bag which was now bursting at the seams.  "I think we need to… I need to get out of here for a little bit."

"No," Lex rounded the bed and grabbed her forearm.  "I'm not going to let you run away."

She yanked her arm away. "I'm not running away, Lex."

"Then what is this?"

"This is my way," Chloe swallowed quickly, "This is my way of showing you that I am not going to stand by as you begin to destroy yourself."

Lex looked too stunned to answer, so Chloe continued, "I care about you, Lex. I know I've never said anything pertaining to that, and neither have you, but I do.  More than you could possibly know, maybe more than I ever thought was possible.  And it's because I do… I can't stand here and watch you use me or this baby as an excuse to turn into something you've fought your entire life."  She reached and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.  "You're better than him, Lex.  You're better than what you did today.  And if I have to do something drastic in order for you to realize that, then I'll do it.  I'm not going to wait until it's too late."

She lifted her hand away from his, closing her fingers over a sticky wetness.  Raising it into view, Chloe realized that she'd grabbed his injured hand and his blood was now smeared between her own fingers.  Turning her hand to his face, Chloe shook her head.  "Don't you think there was once a man worthy of your mother's love? That would have done anything to protect her?  Absolutely anything?"

Her slow and gentle statement hit him harder than anything else and it hurt all the more when she added, "I've refused to become my mother, Lex.  It's your turn to stop becoming your father."

**************************************************

Lex stared out the window of his high-rise office, as lost in thought as he'd been since the night before.  While his eyes did look out at the scene before him, his mind was too addled with rushing thoughts to allow him to appreciate it.  Truly, he'd been in this state ever since he'd dropped Chloe off at Lana's the night before, his last sight of her being her rounded shape walking in front of the headlights and into the small clapboard house.  

He'd continued to sit in his car for at least ten minutes afterwards, urging himself to take action, whether it would be by putting his car in reverse and going home or going inside and retrieving his wife.  It was when he put his hand on the stick shift that he was hit with the fact that without Chloe… there wasn't much of a home to go to.  

Still, shame and pride had stopped him from turning off the car and going inside.  Two beings warred inside of him and that in turn led to his comprehension that two Lex Luthors were trying to get on top.  It had always been a joke to him, how Chloe had said she knew more than one, but as he looked at his workers, interacted with Bridget, it became all the more clear.  

Family man Lex.

Corporate Lex.  

Which one was he, really?

Was it possible to live a life where he had all of his father's business savvy and confidence, yet not rely on intimidation tactics to get his way?  Would one day punching reporters in his office turn into illegal espionage to buy a company?  It seemed so farfetched and when he said it with his own lips, Lex almost laughed out loud.  Almost.

That's when he remembered a young boy, lying in a hospital bed and telling him to remember that reaching one's evil nature wasn't a light switch, but a pathway.  

Chloe had seen the pathway.  Even from so far ahead, she saw it.

Lex thrust his head into his hands.  Chloe had refused to stay because she knew that she couldn't stop him.  He had to stop himself.  

_So, what's it going to be, Luthor?_

**************************************************

Pete pushed a glass of water into her hands, "Come on, you have to take something."

"No, I'm fine," Chloe murmured as she stared out the window.  She gently pushed the glass away as her toes slowly pressed against the floor, setting her body in motion with the rocking chair.  

"Come on, Chloe," Pete held the water in front of her face until she finally rolled her eyes and took it from his hands.  "There you go."

"Don't treat me like a child, Pete," Chloe took a sip and then put the glass to the side.  "I've had enough of that, all right?"

"Fine, fine," Pete sat back in his seat and frowned when he saw the sadness on Chloe's face.  "Are you going to go back tonight?"

She didn't answer for a long while, instead pushing off the floor again, rocking silently.  "I don't know."

"How long then, you know, do you think you'll be separated?"

"We're not separated," Chloe corrected him as she rubbed at the side of her belly, wincing.  "We're… oh, I don't know what we are."  

"Don't you think…," Pete hesitated for a moment.  "Don't you think that you're overreacting a little bit?"

"Pete, he attacked a man inside his office in an effort to 'protect' his family.  How would you take it?"  Chloe glared at him once before turning away.  A frown flashed against her features before it relaxed once more into sadness.  Her voice was soft when she said, "That's not the kind of man I want to be married to.  That's not the kind of man he has to be, Pete."  

"Couldn't you just tell him that?"

"Can you _just_ tell Lex Luthor anything?" Chloe shot back.  

Pete nodded his head in thought before grudgingly agreeing, "I guess not."

"I can take that Lex has a temper, even that he can manipulate a situation to his advantage.  Heaven knows," Chloe laughed darkly, "I do it enough."

"Then, why-"

"Because there has only been one other time that Lex Luthor has scared me.  I hated him then and I hated him yesterday," Chloe shook her head as she thought back to the first time, where Lex had been sitting in her car, a coldly pleased expression on his face.  "The first time… I could swear it was a front, Pete.  Knowing him like I do now, I would put money on the fact that he was putting up a front, though it was a good one because it sure caught me off guard.  But yesterday, it was real.  And it was real because of me.  Because of the baby."

When she began to sniffle, Pete glanced up and saw her wiping at her eyes.  "I don't like that Lex and I'm not taking any chances when it comes to him."

Pete moved off his chair and was in front of her before she knew it, raising a hand and wiping off a tear that had escaped her.  "Do you want me to stay with you?  At least until Lana gets back?"

"No," Chloe smiled at him with blurry eyes.  "You need to get back to work."

"We haven't been busy, I could at least take another hour for my break," Pete offered.  "Come on, we can play Uno or something.  Maybe even find a soap opera on tv that we both like."

Chloe chuckled a little through her light tears, but finally nodded, "Okay."

Pete was helping her rise from her seat when all of a sudden her knees buckled and she leant against him.  "Hey, watch it.  You all right?"

"Ah, I…" Chloe grimaced. "I think so.  Wow, that was weird."

"What was?"

"The-" Chloe suddenly cried out, her hand gripping his shirt tightly.  

"Chloe!" Pete grabbed at both her arms and she fell against him once more. Lifting her up straight, he settled her against his chest.  "Tell me what's wrong."

"I feel terrible," Chloe shook her head.  "They haven't hurt this much before.  Pete, I don't think they're supposed to hurt this much. 

"What isn't?"  When he didn't get an answer, Pete moved her face upwards to ask again, but stopped short.  Her face had quickly gone white, beads of perspiration beginning to shine on her forehead.  "Chloe?"

"I-"  Chloe shut her eyes as she felt the baby kick harshly against her side. "I think we should go to the hospital."

**************************************************

Getting back to work hadn't been an easy thing with his mind traveling elsewhere, but Lex has finally been able to concentrate on small tasks at a time. In between them, of course, had been long silences, filled with ways wondering of what was going to come next.  A part of him was insisting that picking up Chloe from Lana's house would be his first task upon getting into Smallville, while another was quite adamant about calling her right away.  He'd even reached out his hand a few times to the phone, but had jerked it away at the last moment.  Lex didn't want to call when he didn't know what to say.  

So it was with some surprise that he heard the phone ring shrilly beside him, a few minutes after his latest failed attempt at contact.  For a moment, Lex just stared at the phone with some surprise.  Hardly anyone knew his direct line, hardly anyone, but…

He nearly knocked over the phone in his rush to pick it up.  His overeager hands jumbled a little bit, before finally getting the receiver in the correct position and practically throwing it to his hear.  "Hello?  Chloe? 

"No, it's Pete," the voice answered, more than a little urgently.  "Lex?"

"Yeah," Lex answered dully, disappointment quickly growing. 

"Lex- ah, damn it, hold on a second."  There was some scuffling in the background and bickering voices, but nothing he could make out.  "Okay, I'm back."

"Pete, come on, what is it, I'm a busy man," Lex massaged his forehead out of frustration.  "Can't it wait until later?"

"No, I can't wait until later!"  Pete's voice grew distant as if he were again pulling the phone from his mouth.  "Will you please just get away from me?  I know it's a cell phone and I know I can't use it in here, but this is important!  If you get off me, I'll be done sooner, you hag!  Lex… you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Lex said impatiently.  

"Lex, you need to get to Smallville right now, I mean it – GET AWAY FROM ME"

A woman's jabbering filled the background, inciting Lex's curiosity, but it was the urgency in Pete's voice caused a coil of unease to begin in his stomach.  Lex gripped the receiver tighter in his hand and raised his voice. "Pete, what the hell is going on?"

"You have to get to Smallville General, right now.  It's Chloe," Pete's voice was shaking.  "Lex, she's gone into labor."


	8. Unexpected, Month 8

Chapter EIGHT! Sorry for the late post (night-wise, days-long-wise); I hit snag in this chapter about 2/3 of the way through, but my muse finally got off her butt late late last night and gave me some thoughts that I let simmer all day before I finally sat down to write tonight.  I hope you guys enjoy it. Shocking to see that this is winding down, but hey, all good things must come to an end.  Thanks for not killing me for being too evil and enjoy the next section! (Oh, and disclaimers apply, as always.)

Unexpected, Month 8… So To Speak

********************************** ~ **********************************

Morning was slow in coming, barely letting its rays make its way across the carpet in time with the deep breathing coming from the bed in the middle of the room.  Without the hint of sound, the light crept up on the bottommost edge of a thick blanket, slowly traveling upwards until it began to warm a flung out hand, traced up the arm and to the adjoining body.

Lex reflexively blinked in his sleep, his eyelids closing tightly against the sun that had gained on his face.  Yawning sleepily, he turned his face away and finally opened his eyes, blinking slightly as everything came into view.  Something felt off about the morning, though he hadn't been awake but seconds.

Pushing one hand out to the side, Lex became aware of just what was missing.  His hand grasped cool sheets as he looked over and saw that the other side of his bed was empty.  He coughed slightly and called out lightly, "Chloe?"

No answer.

The blankets were pushed to the side as Lex scratched idly behind an ear, carefully listening for any late response. When it didn't come, he sighed and began to pull clothes out of his closet.  He was in an out of the shower in a flash, soon dressing quickly in slacks and long-sleeved shirt.  A dark jacket had barely been thrown on when he pressed the intercom button next to the doorway.  "Louis, are you there?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," came the prompt reply. "I have the car ready for when you want to leave."

"Thank you," Lex said.  "I'll meet you outside in two minutes."

True to his word, Lex was just crossing the threshold of his home when Louis brought the car around. Nodding his head slightly, Louis handed over the key and volunteered, "Mrs. Luthor left about two hours ago and requested that you not be woken up."

"I expected as much," Lex muttered.  Shrugging it off, he said, "I'll be back some time later today, I'm not sure when."

"Very well."  Without another word, Louis disappeared into the house.

Lex glanced at his watch as he slid into the car, grumbling to himself.  Instead of saying anything out loud, he vented his frustrations on the stick shift, slamming into each gear as he sped down the road.  He wanted to be mad at her for leaving without him, but Lex had known that Chloe wouldn't have been able to help herself.  He'd spent half the night trying to sleep while she tossed and turned beside him.  He had to wonder if she'd ever fallen asleep at all.  

Spurred on by the thought of her waiting, he thrust his foot down on the gas pedal, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

********************************** ~ ***********************************

The helicopter blades were whirring quickly above his head, but Lex fought against the false wind and towards the man waiting at the edge of the helicopter pad.

_"Pete!"  Lex waved his hands in the air, as if his presence wasn't more than obvious._

_"Lex," Pete looked more relieved than Lex had ever seen before.  "Come on, she's downstairs.  They were about to take her into surgery when I left!"_

_"Surgery?"  They were running down the stairs in step with one another.  "But what about-"_

_"I don't know!" Pete pulled at Lex's sleeve as he was about to slip on a step.  "They thought the contractions could be stopped, but she got to feeling worse and the baby was getting more distressed, so they had to do it!"_

_Lex's stomach felt as it were dropping down to the level of his knees.  When Pete saw the look on his face, he stopped suddenly, grabbing the other man's shoulders.  Trying his best to look reassuring, Pete said, "Don't freak out, man, she doesn't need that right now.  It's going to be okay, it has to be."_

_He was at a loss for words, so Lex could only nod numbly.  When Pete saw him regain a little more control, he pushed him to keep going.  They ran down the last flight of stairs from the pad and found themselves in the brightly lit hallways of Smallville Medical.  Pete led the way towards the maternity ward, Lex following closely at his heels.  _

_"Nurse Ratched!"_

_A short, rotund woman turned and glared at Pete.  "That's not funny, Mr. Ross."_

_Pete cracked a strained smile.  "Sorry, Nurse Hernandez.  Look, Lex is here, he wants to go in."_

_The woman did not look impressed as she glanced quickly over both men.  "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Luthor is about to undergo surgery right now, we can't let anyone in."_

_"Can't let anyone in?"  Lex finally broke his silence out of astonishment.  "I'm her husband, how can I not go in?"_

_"Hospital rules, Mr. Luthor," the nurse shrugged.  "You'll have to wait out here."_

_Pete saw the volcano just as it was about to erupt.  Placing a calming hand on Lex's shoulder, he turned to the nurse.  "Okay, I know you're still mad about the cell phone-"_

_"Still mad, Mr. Ross?  Just wait until I speak to your mother."_

_"Look, she's delivering too early, Chloe's scared out of her mind and Lex isn't exactly in the right state," Pete said quietly after a moment of horror at the thought about his mother hearing of his treading on the hospital regulations.  "I know you've seen worse scenarios than this, but can't you just let him through.  Just look at him."_

_Nurse Hernandez pursed her lips for a moment, barely showing sentiment as she turned her gaze over once more to Lex.  Her pose relaxed, though, when she saw that he was chewing on his bottom lip so much that it was nearly worn raw.  Even more so did she soften when all that could be seen in the normally feared Luthor's eyes was pure and complete terror all in themselves.  _

_She sighed and shook her head, "They may have my head for this, but all right."_

_"Fantastic!"  Pete whooped and began to lead Lex to the operating room doors.  _

_"Now, wait a second!"  They stopped just outside the doors when Nurse Hernandez ducked into the nurse's station, reappearing after a few seconds with a blue bundle in her hands.  "I'm not about to break all the rules here.  Mr. Luthor, you'll have to put this on first.  There's a bathroom over there."_

_"I have to put what on?" The question was shortly answered when the bundle loosened in his hands, revealing scrubs at least a size too large for him.  "You've got to be kidding me!"_

_"Don't make me change my mind, Mr. Luthor," Nurse Hernandez said threateningly._

_He gave her an exasperated look, but the thought of Chloe inside of the operating room by herself made him put away any resentment.  Too rushed to move down the hallway to where she'd directed him, Lex threw off his coat and began to yank at his tie after he'd passed the bundle to Pete.  He was halfway done with unbuttoning his t-shirt when the nurse caught a hint at what he planned to do and began to object.  He threw her one derisive look that made her stop short as he began to fight his cufflinks.  Finally relieving himself of them, he stuffed them into Pete's hand.  "Shirt."_

_Pete handed over the blue scrub shirt and Lex pushed his head and arms through quickly, moving onto his waistline.  He barely gave a glance to the other few people in the hallway who were watching with interest as he handed Nurse Hernandez his belt, following with his shoes.  Not in a moment to consider modesty (and to hell with his audience), Lex kicked off his pants and turned to his assistant.  "Pants."_

_Seconds later, Lex was fighting with the tie at his waist, knotting it quickly as he stuffed his feet back into his shoes.  Once done, he looked up at the waiting nurse.  "I'm ready."_

_Nurse Hernandez cocked an eyebrow at him and handed him one more thing.  "Not yet."_

_Lex looked down at the hair cap in his hands.  Moments from a smartass rejection, he stopped when Pete elbowed him in the side.  Giving Nurse Hernandez a warning glance, Lex plopped it on his head.  "Can we go in now?"_

Smiling superiorly, Nurse Hernandez chuckled and said, "We sure can."

********************************** ~ ***********************************

Pushing sunglasses on his face, Lex ducked his head and began to jostle his way through a throng of reporters and photographers.  Questions were thrown at him from every direction, but he blatantly ignored them, even giving several hard glares over the rim of his frames to a select few.  His impassive expression began to break, though, when he realized that Chloe must have gone through the same crowd only a couple hours before when she'd chosen to arrive before him.  Frowning now, he stopped in place right before going inside the building and waited until the expected hush came over those around him.  

Looking at all the cameras and blinking light surrounding him, bloodthirsty eyes waiting for any emotion, Lex set his shoulders straight.  His voice was even and calm, betraying every feeling inside of him when he said, "I know why you are all here and I would appreciate it if you would leave.  As much as I doubt you'll do that, please realize that this has been a very difficult time for my wife and I.  If you have any ounce of decency in you, please vacate the premises immediately."

Before anyone could respond, Lex had turned his heel and walked through the doorway, guards ready to keep anyone from following him in.  

_********************************** ~ ***********************************_

"What the hell is he doing in here?"  A man standing over Chloe's sheet-draped body stared accusingly at Nurse Hernandez.  

_"Consider him my one pass, Dr. Weaver," she replied easily.  "Surely, even you wouldn't keep a man from his wife's side at a time like this."_

_Dr. Weaver shrugged absently and went back to prepping for what was coming next.  At least four other people were busy around him, rubbing iodine on Chloe's stomach, only a square revealed in a field of blue that matched Lex's scrubs.  Others were consulting machines, giving Dr. Weaver advice in words that only Lex half-understood in his nervous state.  _

_Vowing to keep from looking at where they made the incision, Lex quickly approached the other side of a sheet that appeared to be hung from a rod high above the bed Chloe lay on.  He waited until he was in her field of view before quietly saying, "Chloe."_

_Her startled eyes turned to him from where she'd been staring at the nurses quickly walking throughout the room.  "You made it."_

_"Yeah, I did," Lex said hoarsely, grabbing her hand and placing her knuckles to his lips.  "It's the last place I expected to find you."_

_"You know me, always trying to be unique," Chloe said airily before her eyes appeared to lose focus and then once more concentrate on him.  "When did you grow hair?"_

_Taken aback, Lex asked, "What?"_

_"Hair," she pointed vaguely at his head with her free hand, reaching up and removing the cap from his head.  "Oh, good trick."_

_"Chloe?" Lex looked up expectantly at the nurse standing near them and quickly got an explanation._

_"We had to give her a sedative," the nurse shrugged.  "Nothing that will interfere, but it'll help keep her body calm during the procedure."_

_"Oh," enlightened, Lex looked down at Chloe as she stared upwards at him.  "Chloe Luthor, drugged.  Imagine what it'll be like when the Inquisitor finds out."_

_Chloe didn't appear to have heard what he said, instead her face grew tense and she whispered, "Why is she coming so early, Lex?  It's too soon, she's too little.  Doesn't she know it's too soon?"_

_"I know, baby, I know," Lex kissed her hand again and leaned into her.  From behind him he heard Dr. Weaver announce the first incision and he shook his head to ignore them.  "I guess he's on his own time table."_

_"You and that damn male heir of yours," Chloe mumbled.  "I hope Ann-Marie was lying."_

_"Ann-Marie…" Lex squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, trying to get a handle on her conversation.  "We have to pick out a name."_

_"Won't work," Chloe sighed.  "You want a boy, I want a girl.  If we're lucky, we'll get both."_

_"It's just one, Chloe, the doctor told us so," Lex assured her._

_"Well, I figured with how weird we are, mixing them both into one body would make a lot of sense.  Hermaphrodite Luthor, yeah that works."  _

_His mouth picked up into a smile, but Lex lifted a hand and brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it underneath her own hair cap. He was studying her face intently when she said with a quavering voice, "I'm scared, Lex."_

_Her eyes right then were more focused then ever and Lex felt his stomach drop when he saw his own anxiety echoed there.  But before he could reply, she continued, "What happens if the baby doesn't make it?  What happens to us?"_

_Swallowing hard, Lex tried to sound confident when he said, "We aren't going to lose anything today, don't worry about it, okay?  Let's just have this baby and then we can go home."_

_"I was so scared, Lex.  It hurt so much, so damn much and I thought she wouldn't ever stop kicking.  And Pete was out of his mind, trying to find your number.  We needed you so much right then…" Chloe's voice trailed off for a second and sounded dreamy when she said, "I missed you."_

_She barely squeezed his hand once and continued in that still far-away voice, "Not even twenty-four hours and I missed you.  Guess you've got me sucked in now, huh?"_

_Leaning over her even more, Lex brought his face in close, dropping his forehead against hers.  "I don't think you could have possibly missed me as much as I missed you."_

_Chloe sighed, her breath fluttering against his skin.  "Promise?"_

_"With every part of me."_

********************************** ~ ***********************************

They directed him to where she was, but Lex stopped for a moment before he entered the room in which she as sitting.  Instead, he watched from around the corner, taking in her slumped shoulders and vacant gaze.  Her face looked thin, shouting silently against any hint that she'd recently given birth.  Arms hanging limply at her sides, Chloe didn't even look up as he finally entered the room and sat next to her.  

Voice empty, she broke the silence by saying, "I couldn't sleep."

Lex nodded. "I figured that much."

"Didn't want to wake you up," she explained.  "You were resting so well and I know you haven't been able to lately.  I made them wait until you got here."

"I know, they told me."  Lex, deciding to take the chance, drew his arm around her back and settled his hand at her waist. Bending his head, he put his lips to her temple, hardly drawing away to say,  "I wish you hadn't come here without me, though."

"I needed," Chloe's voice cracked for a moment and he felt her jaw contract beneath his touch, "I needed some time to think."

Sighing silently, Lex nodded again. "I know."

"No, you don't," Chloe contradicted him, pulling away and standing up.  She crossed her arms and began rubbing at her shoulders as if suddenly cold.  "You couldn't possibly know."

Lex pressed his lips together and looked away.  When he felt he had a certain level of control, he said, "Then tell me."

Upon looking at her, Lex felt something break inside of him as the sight of the tears in her eyes.  Standing now, he faced her and slowly put his arms around her slack body. "Chloe, tell me."

She shook her head against his jacket, but Lex continued to hold her close.  Relief came slowly as she carefully began to wind her arms around him in return.  Rocking back and forth slowly, they finally began to relax as they found solace within each other.  

It was a rude interruption, but it brought them the announcement they'd been waiting to hear.  The woman's voice was polite when she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Luthor?  Are you ready?"

********************************** ~ ***********************************

_"Mr. Luthor?"  The tap on his shoulder broke him out of the reverie that he and Chloe had been sharing for at least two minutes straight. The world came rushing back at him in the series of beeps and blips, shouts coming from one side of the room to the other.  Hastily placing a kiss on Chloe's forehead, he drew away as little as he could and turned to the nurse.  _

_"Yes?"  He looked over the nurse's shoulder as another rushed out of the room with the doctor, a small baby-sized bed being pushed ahead of them.  "What's going on?"_

_"We have the baby out, sir.  Our staff is on course to the neo-natal intensive care unit if you want to follow me."_

_Lex blinked in surprise, but turned back to Chloe who was staring at him with wide-eyed shock.  "He-She-He's out?" He stammered._

_The nurse smiled.  "Ah, another one of those couples, huh?"_

_Chloe's voice rose out of the din and asked, "What is it, Lex?"_

_Placing hands on her hips, the nurse looked past Lex and said to Chloe.  "You have a beautiful baby girl, Mrs. Luthor."_

_Lex looked back just in time for Chloe to give a small, but very relieved-sounding, laugh and catch his eye.  "I told you so."_

_"I, uh," still shell-shocked, Lex stayed in place, looking back and forth between the two women.  It was Chloe who pushed him out of his state._

_"Go after her, Lex.  Don't want them to lose it, damn baby-stealers…"  She drifted off again and closed her eyes for a long moment then opened them, surprised to still see him there.  "Why are you still here?  I'm not exactly going anywhere, now am I?"_

A huge smile breaking across his face, Lex gave Chloe's hand one last squeeze and followed the nurse out of the room.

_********************************** ~ ***********************************_

"Yeah, we're ready," Lex cleared his throat and turned to Nurse Hernandez as she stood waiting for his answer.  

"Good," Nurse Hernandez said, turning around and pulling a small cradle set in a plastic bassinet on wheels into the room.  "Here she comes."

Chloe sniffled a little from beside him and leant against his body as their daughter was brought into their view.  Bundled in pink, from her tiny cap to her sock-covered feet, Lex's chest contracted when he saw her give a tiny yawn.  No matter how much he saw her, no matter how many times he held her, it was still an amazement to see their child.

"Now, come on, it's not like you haven't been near her before," Nurse Hernandez cheerfully admonished them.  "I bet she's just as excited as mommy and daddy about getting to go home at last."

Lex looked over at Chloe, whose face had become unreadable as the nurse kept babbling about what a delight this Luthor had been and how she hoped that the parents would be influenced.  Lex smiled at her, knowing she was expecting it, but it dropped from his face when Nurse Hernandez left the room. It was true, the fact that he had been a frequent visitor to the hospital since the delivery, using every opportunity available to stare at the baby through the a plastic window, not being able to hold her at those most crucial moments where her lungs needed to be prodded into a more stable condition.  

They'd waited a couple days before finally deciding that the tiniest Luthor was ready for life outside her plastic bubble, carefully placing her within the arms of her mother.  Chloe had cried joyfully as she held the tiny body for the first time, unable to stop from touching her smooth skin over and over.    

But her demeanor now was completely different and it was leaving Lex more than a little put off course.  

He nudged her in the side.  "Do you want to hold her first?"

"No," Chloe whispered.  His astonishment deepened as she turned her back on him and returned to sitting on the hospital bed on which he'd first found her.  Unsettled, he pulled the crib towards the bed and sat down again, the baby's bassinet at their knees.    

Lex placed one hand over the side barrier and softly stroked his daughter's little face.  He'd known Chloe had been nervous about going home as a family for the first time, but he'd never expected this from her.  Licking his lips, he finally asked, "Why not?"

"Because," a loud, shaky breath was taken from behind him, "because I don't think I can right now."

"I don't understand."  Lex finally moved his hand back and turned his body to Chloe.  When he saw her, it was as if he'd been hit over the head with a heavy object.  

She was staring at the crib with tear-filled eyes, her hand covering her mouth and holding back a sob that escaped when Chloe's eyes locked with his.  It shook her entire body, bending Chloe over at the waist as tears began to slide down her cheeks. 

"Chloe," Lex whispered, drawing away from the crib.  "What is it?"

She dove into his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder. Cries becoming louder and more desperate, Chloe's hands clung to him as her lungs fought for breath.  Finally breaking through, her voice was chilling when he heard it in his ear.  "I w-was g-g-going to kill her, L-Lex."

"What?"  He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, staring at her crumpled, red-cheeked face.  If there was one woman who was ever in complete misery, it was Chloe Luthor right then.  "You were going to what?"

"And you w-wouldn't let me and I hated you," Chloe sobbed between the words.  "I h-hated you so much b-b-because I didn't want things the way they were, but you were so d-damn stubborn.  Oh, God, Lex," she gasped loudly.  "I was going to kill her.  I was going to k-k-kill our baby."

It was finally dawning on him, exactly what Chloe meant and Lex began to shake his head violently. "No, Chloe. You wouldn't have done it, I know you."

"But I was," Chloe wailed, agonized.  Her whole body was beginning shake now and nothing Lex could try and say would stop her from going on.  "I couldn't sleep last night because I just kept thinking of how we were going to pick her up and bring her home.  I was so happy and then I started remembering, I remembered how I looked for the doctor, I begged you to let me."  Chloe pushed her head back against him and Lex put his arms around her once more as she continued, her words muffled against his chest.  "Look at her, Lex, she's so little.  How could I ever think of doing that to someone so little?"

"Listen to me, Chloe," Lex pushed his mouth to near her ear.  "I never would have let you do that.  Never.  Because I know that this is what would have happened, you would have regretted it for the rest of your life."

"I regret it and I never even d-did it," Chloe hiccupped and gripped him more. Her words rode on air as she gasped out, "What kind of monster am I?"

"You're not, Chloe, you're not," Lex held her ever the tighter and buried his face in her hair.  "You're not a monster. You were scared.  I was scared.  But look at us.  Look at her."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't look at her. I can't."

"Look at her," Lex said firmly.  

"How can I ever face her?" Chloe lifted her head to meet his gaze.  "After all those terrible things I thought of, after I blamed her for so much because I didn't want to take a chance at losing him for good?"

Lex brought his hands up and cupped Chloe's face.  "You're going to face her because you made the decision against that, Chloe.  It may have crossed your mind, but it never would have happened-"

"Only because you-"

"No," Lex said gently.  "Not because of me.  Because of you. Because your are Chloe Sullivan first and foremost and Chloe Sullivan would have thought things through and made the right decision, to hell with any man in her life."

Chloe wiped at her eyes, which welled up with replacement tears right away. "Even you?"

"Especially me."  Lex began to brush away the newest drops.  "Chloe, you are one of the most genuine, caring people I know.  And I know you would have never gone through with it. Believe me when I say that."

"I want to, but I just keeping thinking of how I didn't even want her.  How I prayed every night that she would go away so things could go back to being the same," Chloe whispered hoarsely, still sniffling.  "We almost lost her, but now she's here and she's ours and I can't believe that I ever even considered any of that.  It makes me sick that I ever thought of it."

"It was a different time.  For being so recent, it was a long time ago, Chloe," Lex whispered back.

"I love her so much, Lex, and I barely even know her."

"I know," Lex sighed and hugged her tightly.  "I know exactly what you mean."

********************************** ~ ***********************************

It took a while before Chloe truly felt that she had gotten control of herself.  It had taken two aspirin, a huge glass of water and at least twenty minutes of lying down, but at least she could safely say the tears were far from sprouting up again.  Chloe closed her eyes and rubbed a hand over her face, reopening them in time to see Lex lifting the baby from her bassinet.  Though words flew to her lips, she kept quiet as Lex completely disregarded his designer suit and settled their daughter against his shoulder.  Her little face fit perfectly against the soft material of his coat, a small pink fist lying gently on his arm.  Chloe took a deep breath to steady herself as Lex walked around the room, both hands careful in protecting the baby.

It had only been a few days since Chloe had been released from the hospital; the doctors had seen it fit to keep her under observation as the surgery had taken a toll on her body, not to mention the fact that it hadn't been ready for birth in itself.  Going home had been one of the hardest things to do in her life, knowing that her daughter was left in the hands of others while she was miles away.  Lex had continually volunteered to bring in specialists to their own home when she'd raised her objections, but rational thinking had won out.  It was simply better to keep the baby in the hospital where around the clock help was absolutely guaranteed.

Sleeping in bed that night had been especially difficult, knowing Lex was right next to her, yet very much out of reach.  They had yet to talk about the night she had left; inside, Chloe knew that it was the baby who had thrown them together once more.  At her loneliest moments, she'd wanted to turn and throw an arm over his body, but a part of her always hesitated, always had her questioning.  

Even so, it wasn't enough to make her leave again.

When she finally did sleep, there were flashes of dreams where she was in the operating room and Lex was standing right over her, promising that he'd missed her even more than she claimed to miss him.  They were so vivid, Chloe could swear they were real memories.   The two things that tipped her off that it was her imagination was that in the dreams, Lex had hair and their baby was a hermaphrodite.

Chloe silently rolled her eyes.  _I'm such a freak._

The best explanation she'd gotten for the whole ordeal was that the sedative they'd given her had been the culprit.  The only reason she knew Lex had been in the room with her was because Pete had said it himself.  All she had in her memory banks was counting down from ten as she was wheeled in and then suddenly finding herself in the recovery room, Dr. Weaver announcing a daughter to the Luthors.  

_Promise? _

With every part of me.

Chloe shook her head.  _Just some very realistic dreams. Snap out of it already._

"You want to hold her?"  Lex voice interrupted her reverie.  He was standing to the side of where she lay, gesturing to the baby.

Chloe nodded hesitantly. "Yeah.  I think I would."

He waited until she was standing before gently moving the small body from his arms to her own.  Chloe's face grew warm as her daughter stretched out tiny hands and yawned delicately.  As if under a perfect spell, every single anxiety and share of guilt began to fall away.  _She's mine.  Ours.  Oh, my God, she's so beautiful.  _Chloe's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she said softly, "She's falling asleep."

"Lucky kid," Lex said as he moved around the bed and glanced out the window.  "We may have to wait a little longer while someone brings the car around."

Chloe sighed, but passed the time instead by fixing the blankets around the baby's face.  Her little eyelids were drooping heavily, but when Chloe moved, they popped back open, revealing a blue she'd only seen on someone else's face.  Smiling a little, Chloe stroked a finger across a smooth cheek.  "She's gotten so big in just a couple weeks."

"I can only imagine what it's going to be like when months pass," Lex returned to her and bent his head to look at the child.  A grin began to grow on his face, "I can't tell you how glad I am that she doesn't have red hair.  That just wouldn't be fair."

"I'm just glad she isn't bald," Chloe remarked as she slowly plucked off the pink cap revealing a small crown of golden hair.  "Taking after her mom already… smart girl."

Lex played with her hair for a moment.  "Think we have a little hell raiser on our hands?" 

"With us a parents?" Chloe let out a small chuckle.  "I'd expect nothing less."

"I was thinking the exact same thing,"

Lex's eyes caught hers when they both looked up.  The hairs on the back of Chloe's neck stood up as his gaze bored into hers.  _With every part of me._  It echoed over and over in her brain, but she couldn't break the stare between them.  Finally, not knowing where her voice came from, she asked, "So, is she finally going to get a name or what?  I don't think we'll get away with 'it' or 'her'."

"Of course not," Lex replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "I suppose it'll be best if you choose.  All of the ones I was thinking of are a moot point by now."

A smile flashed across her face before Chloe pursed her lips, "You should have believed me."

"I should have," Lex consented before sighing. "So, what do you think?"

"I like," Chloe said slowly.  "Something without an L."

"Oh, come on, you have to give me-"

"But maybe we can compromise," Chloe stopped him before he could go on by putting a hand to his lips.  "There was this _one_ name that caught my eye, but I want to hear what you have to say before you jump on it."

It sounded as if Lex was trying to say 'okay', but the words were muffled against Chloe's hand.  Taking her hand in his, he moved it away from his face and said, "Okay, what is it?"

Chloe looked down at the baby and said, "Aurelia."

"Aurelia," Lex repeated.  He seemed to consider it for a moment before saying, "That's Greek isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Chloe said.  Not aware of it, she entwined her fingers in Lex's, carefully cradling the baby with her free arm.  "And the compromise is that Lia isn't all that bad of a name in itself."

"Lia," Lex repeated again.  "Aurelia Luthor.  Lia Luthor."

"So?" Chloe looked up at him expectantly.

"I think…" Lex trailed off before smiling, "I think it fits quite well."

A wide grin spread across Chloe's face.  "Really?"  

"Yeah, really," Lex gave her hand a squeeze.  "So, that's it?  We've named her?"

"Never thought I'd see the day where we agreed," Chloe said.  "But here it is."

"Here it is," Lex murmured as he placed a small kiss on her knuckles.  He brought up his second hand and placed it on the other side of hers, completely encompassing her.  Chloe kept her eyes on him as he began to draw closer to her.  "Are you ready to go home?"

_Home._  

_We aren't going to lose anything today._

"Yeah, Lex," Chloe said softly.  "I want to go home."__

********************************** ~ ***********************************

"Mrs. Luthor?"

"Yeah, Louis?"  Chloe looked up over the edge of the couch, her eyes barely peeking over the material.  

"There's someone here to see you."  Louis stepped into the room and gave her a small bow.  "Are you decent?"

Chloe smiled at him, but sat up carefully with Aurelia sleeping soundly on her chest.  "I am.  Who is it?"

The question was answered with sight rather than words as Louis moved to the side and Clark appeared from behind him.  He was holding a small bouquet of flowers and looked more nervous than anything else, especially when Chloe said confusedly, "Clark?"

"Yeah."  He shuffled his feet a little but then turned to the other man.  "Thanks, Louis."

Louis only nodded and walked out of the room as Chloe sat up a little straighter.  She waved a welcoming hand at him and he approached the couch carefully.  He thrust the flowers out in front of him like a shield and said, "I wanted to come sooner, but things can get pretty hectic at school. And I wasn't sure if Lex would be very happy to see me, but-"

"Liar," Chloe softened the word with a small smile. "You know he'd welcome you here."

"I guess," Clark shrugged, but came around the furniture and looked around for a place to sit.  Ignoring the couch off to the side, he finally sat on the coffee table in front of where Chloe sat, looking around.  "I don't think I've ever been in here before."

"No one ever used it much before now," Chloe motioned to the blanket laid on the floor where she'd earlier changed a diaper and a few baby toys lay scattered, along to a crib on the other side of the sofa.  "Let's say I found some pretty good uses."

"Is that…" Clark cleared his throat loudly. "Is that her?"

"Oh!  Yeah," Chloe shifted a little and presented the baby's face to him. "Clark, meet Aurelia Luthor."

"Big name," Clark said as he took a closer glance. "Little baby."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, being born more than two months early can do that to a person.  Lex calls her Lia, though.  Do you want to hold her?"

"No, that's all right," Clark seemed to have barely realized that the flowers were still in his hand and he pushed them towards her.  "These are for you.  Her.  Both of you."

"They're pretty," Chloe took a sniff and laid them next to where she sat. "So.  Hey."

"Hey."  

Chloe screw her mouth up into a shrewd smile as Clark stared at her, completely at a loss of what to say.  She waited a few moments before finally breaking the silence with, "Anything particular about your visit today, Clark?  It's obviously not to see Lex, because he left two hours ago for work."

"No," Clark said slowly.  "I came to see you."

"Me."

"I heard," Clark licked his lips.  "I heard about how Aurelia was born early and just wanted to check on how you were.  I would have gone to the hospital, but you know…"

"Lex," Chloe finished for him.  She began to shake her head, "Look, Clark, I don't know what you two said to each other, but I would hope it wouldn't put a wedge between the two of you.  I asked you not to take this out on him."

"I know you said that.  I know," Clark looked down at his hands.  "And it's not what he said, though he did say he still wanted to be friends… it's just what he didn't say."

Chloe perked up, "What do you mean, what he didn't say?"

"Chloe… are you happy?"  Clark looked up at her, his eyes serious.

She opened up her mouth to give him a complete affirmative, but stopped before the words came tumbling out.  Finally she sighed and said, "That's a deeper question than you think, Clark."

"Because I remember how I saw you a few weeks ago.  That was the day before you had her, right?"

Chloe only nodded.

"And you were upset because Lex had lost his temper over that photographer, Matt."

Chloe blinked rapidly.  "I never said his name was Matt."

Clark flushed a little.  "I did a little digging."

"Ah," Chloe bent her head towards him, "Investigative reporter in action."

"Well, you left a position vacant," Clark answered lightly. 

"Ouch."  

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay."  Chloe sighed again.  "I miss it a lot. I guess that's one of the factors that makes your 'happy' question hard to answer."

"Does Lex know you miss it?"

Chloe shrugged, "We haven't talked about it."

"Lex has a tendency to steamroll what other people want."

Aurelia was stirring a little against her and Chloe made a show of gently rocking her back to sleep before looking back at Clark.  She took a deep breath and said, "Clark, what are you doing here?  And I mean, really, what are you doing here?"

"Chloe," Clark seemed to fight with himself for a moment before leaning forward towards her.  "Chloe, I've known Lex for a long time, even longer than you.  Granted, our friendship has definitely changed because of all this, but I think I still know him rather well.  Except when it comes to you."

"Me," Chloe said blankly.  

"That night, when I was here, Lex and I argued, yes.  But before I left, I asked him a very important question and he chose not to answer.  At least not out loud," Clark began to play with his hands and looked down at them when he went on, "I asked him if he loved you."

There was a split second of silence before Chloe let out a sharp laugh.  Clark watched in surprise as she stood up and walked over to the crib, laying the baby inside.  She kept forcing laughter out of her throat when she said, "Lex?  Love me?  I don't think so, Clark."

"Why is that hard to believe?" Clark asked quietly.

Chloe put a hand on her hip and threw her hair back with other.  "Lex Luthor doesn't love me.  Lust, on the other hand, lust I'll agree with.  I can say there's enough on each side that there isn't a doubt when it comes to that."

Clark stood, finally stopping in front of her.  "I think you're wrong."

The light in Chloe's eyes seemed to flicker once before she turned her gaze away from him.  "Why are you insisting on something so ridiculous?"

"Why would Lex lose his temper with one man when I've seen him face much worse in the face of everything else and not even flinch?  Why would he marry someone who obviously, _at that time_," Clark said carefully, "didn't love him?"

"Because he likes to get married?" Chloe threw the question at him with a haughty air, ignoring the pointed words.  "My thought here is, why is Clark Kent trying to play Cupid when just a couple months ago, he was enflamed at the thought of it all?"

"Because back then I didn't know everything," Clark said softly.  "Tell me, Chloe, why aren't you happy?"

"You know what?"  Chloe started making jerky movements as she gathered up her belongings from the couch.  "I think I'm tired.  I think you should get going because the best time for me to sleep is when Aurelia's asleep. Maybe you should get going."

"We may not be the way we were before, Chloe," Clark put a hand on her busy arm. "But I still want an answer from my friend."

Chloe's hands stilled as she stared at Clark's hand on her arm.  _Was it only seven months ago?_  Her mind cropped up with pictures of two people in a dorm room, a mountain of clothes and words of assurance promising to keep in touch.  She slowly lifted her eyes to her friend's, seeing the familiar green but feeling completely different this time around.  Her mouth went dry and she could barely ask, "What do you want me to say, Clark?"

"Chloe," Clark bit his lip before letting go of her arm and stepping back.  "Chloe, I think one of the biggest mistakes of my life was not taking the chance with you when I should have.  I don't know if it would have worked out, I don't know if it would have gone anywhere, but there's no way that I'll ever find out now."

She placed a hand against her chest, expecting a rapid-fire heartbeat at the words he said, but found nothing but the age-old steady beat.  Clark didn't seem to notice as he went on to say, "When I saw you a few weeks ago, I didn't know what to say.  I wanted to tell you this, I wanted to tell you that I was sorry because Lex was right.  I never treated you the way I should have.  Instead of realizing what was in front of me, I just subconsciously, I guess, expected you to always be there."

"Expect the unexpected," Chloe whispered.

"Rightly said," Clark said.  "And I was angry to realize that Lex had just slipped underneath and took you.  At least that's what I thought then, I was so ready to put the blame on him.  When I spoke to you that night, I could see that you had _some_ feeling for him, but nothing I could really pinpoint.  The thing is, when I asked him," Clark was wringing his hands again. "I could see it there, Chloe.  He didn't answer out loud, but I know him.  I know it."

"And that is."

Clark kept rambling, "And I was hoping that by now, now that Aurelia was here, you two could finally just see.  That's why I'm here.  I wanted to see.  Just see what I saw on his face that night.  What I saw on your face a few weeks ago.  I missed my chance, but it's not to say that my friends couldn't figure it out by themselves, right?"

"Figure out what," Chloe asked fiercely.

"That you love each other," Clark finally answered.

"I find it funny," Chloe said slowly. "That someone could never see what was right in front of him can claim to see it in a completely different relationship."

"Enlightenment can come at completely inopportune times," Clark replied.

Chloe stared at him for several seconds before turning her head away.  _He's ridiculous.  I would know when I'm in love.  Yeah, Lex might want me, he's said as much, but love me?  That's just… that's just preposterous.  OK, so I want Lex. Big deal, he knows it, I know it.  Love, though?  No, not love.  I know what love is.  I loved Clark, I knew what that was from the moment I felt it.  _Her thoughts broke when she felt Clark's hands on her shoulders and he spoke up from behind her.

"Chloe, answer the question.  Why aren't you happy?"

_Because I'm afraid this will end._ Her mind countered before her mouth and it was as if her heart had stopped in that aching moment.  _I'm going to wake up any second and Aurelia will be gone and any tie that I had to Lex will be gone.  Forever gone.  _

He slowly turned her in place and only had to look at her face once before quietly saying, "I'm not the one you have to tell this to, Chloe.  I may have missed my chance, but that doesn't mean you have to give up yours."

Chloe shut her eyes. "Why are you doing this, Clark?"  

"Because I want someone to walk out of this mess with something worth holding on to," Clark gripped her shoulders a little tighter before letting go.  "I still want your friendship, Chloe.  I want Lex's.  But I'm not going to stand to watch you make the same mistake I did."

"Clark…" Chloe couldn't seem to finish the sentence, but he took the opportunity to lean in and place a small kiss on her cheek.  

"Think about it." Clark pulled back and looked over at the crib.  "You and Lex really made something beautiful, Chloe."

"Thank you," she whispered.  

Before she could say any more, he was gone.

********************************** ~ ***********************************

It wasn't the sun that woke him up this time.  _Definitely not._ Lex thought to himself as he opened his eyes to see a full moon flourishing peacefully in the sky through his window.  Feeling the same odd sensation that something was missing, he looked over to Chloe's side of the bed to find it empty.  Instead of calling her name, he slid off the bed and tugged on a t-shirt.

Tell-tale noises were coming from the hallway and Lex made sure to flick on the light in his room before leaving so he wouldn't surprise her as he walked the short distance across the hall.  Opening the already ajar door, his feet sunk into the deep carpet as he drew near the near silent rocking chair in which Chloe sat.  She was humming a little off key, but Lex smiled when he heard her whisper to their child.

"Chloe," he said gently as he came around to face her.  She smiled a little at him through the darkness and he sat at her feet, looking up at her as Aurelia drowsily moved in her arms.  "Was she crying?"

"Just a little," Chloe said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nah, it's all right," Lex reached up and stroked Aurelia's little feet.  Even in the dim light of the room, he could see the deeply thoughtful look on Chloe's face and he stayed silent for several minutes.

Chloe was the one who finally spoke up.  Her voice a little far away, she asked, "Clark was here today."

"Was he?"  He fought to keep his voice casual.  "What did he say?"

"That Aurelia's beautiful," Chloe smiled down at him.  "Oh, he did ask me to run away with him, but I told him I'd rather stick around here.  Didn't think you'd like it if I up and left."

"On the contrary," Lex said humorously, "I would gladly support any break you'd like to take.  I'll even supply the plane."

"Ah, Luthors and their planes," Chloe raised an eyebrow.  "I think I'll pass."

Lex shrugged, "Your loss."

"I'm sure."  A wry smile came to her lips and it was a few seconds before she said, "Lex…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think," Chloe avoided his gaze as she began to play with Aurelia's blanket.  "Do you think if Aurelia hadn't been born… I mean, if we hadn't been together that night… do you think we would have ended up here?"

"Here?  As in together?" Lex asked in a thoughtful voice.  "I'm not sure."

"I mean," Chloe started gnawing on her lip a little, "would we, would this have ever happened on its own accord. You wanting to be with me, me wanting to be with you…"

Something caught in his chest when he heard her say that.  _Me wanting to be with you._  Lex waited a bit before saying, "I don't know how to answer that question.  Our lives would have been different, certainly."

She appeared displeased with his answer, but didn't respond.  

"Chloe, what is this all about?"

"I was just thinking, that's all."  She tried to give him a goofy smile.  "Late night thoughts can be a little off the wall."

Lex slowly put one of his hands on her knee and stopped the rocking.  "What do you want me to say?"

_I want you to say that Clark was right.  I want you to tell me what you couldn't admit to him. _Flinging off those thoughts, Chloe just replied, "Nothing.  I'm just babbling.  You know, new mom thoughts.  What does dad think?  What's dad got going through his head?"

He gave her a doubtful look before turning his head away.  "Is this about what happened in my office?"

He wasn't meeting her eyes and it instantly incited Chloe's interest.  In any case, it took the discomfort away from her.  "Maybe."

"Chloe," Lex said slowly, his hand tightening on her knee.  "If I could change anything, it would be that day."

"Change what happened or change the fact that I saw it?"

Lex's eyes shot back to hers.  "That it happened, Chloe."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Lex said firmly.  He seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment before shaking his head, "I can't begin to tell you how long I've dwelt on it all. I don't dwell on things, Chloe.  That should tell you a lot in itself."

Chloe released one hand and put it on top of his. "I need you to tell me, Lex.  What happened that day?"

He took a moment to himself by rubbing at his forehead before sighing.  "I just let it get to me, everything.  The pressure, the stress, all those damn reporters trying to get a piece of you, trying to get a piece of Lia."

"That's the way it's always going to be, Lex," Chloe said, her voice nearly nonexistent.

"I don't want it to be like that," Lex said sharply.  He saw Chloe's look of surprise and lowered his voice.  "I don't want people hounding you when you aren't used to it like I am.  I don't want Lia to be in the public eye because I've seen what that does to people when they've had it their entire lives. I'm proof of that."

"Maybe," Chloe said, "but I still think you're doing all right."

"Even when I'm turning into my father," Lex responded bitterly.

"No, Lex-"

"Yes, I am," he insisted.

"No," Chloe said unyieldingly.  "I won't let you."

The question that had been festering in his mind for weeks finally came out before he could stop it.  "What if it's too late, Chloe?" 

"It's not," Chloe squeezed his hand.  "Because you're here.  You're here with me and with Aurelia, not living some self-depreciating life trying to find pleasure in any possible place.  Just think of him, Lex.  Think of how empty his life must be where he has to find happiness in making others miserable.  That's not you."

His eyes were caught on her as she looked down at him from her seat.  "It isn't?"

"You scared me," Chloe said honestly.  "I can't lie and say you didn't.  But you're still in place where you can turn away from that.  And if you can't find that strength within yourself… then maybe that's where we'll come in handy."

She gestured down to Aurelia's little form with a slight nod; Lex lifted himself up onto his knees, his face close to hers.  "I was just trying to protect you."

Chloe put a hand to his cheek.  "I know."

"There's so many people out to get you. And Lia."

"I know," she put her forehead to his.  "Protect us, Lex.  Just not like that. You're better than that."

"I want to believe that."

She didn't respond to him with words.  Instead, she placed her lips in a small kiss over their child's body.  Though weeks had passed since the last time they'd met in such an intimate moment, it felt just as familiar, just as comforting as every time past.  When she pulled away, Lex fought the urge to bring her in again.  As he opened his eyes, he found Chloe already looking at him intently, something indiscernible in her own gaze.  "Chloe?"

_Damn, Clark, when did you get so perceptive?_

Chloe shook her head once and pulled back from Lex.  "You better get to bed.  She should be waking up again for a feeding soon and I'm sure you don't want to stay awake just for that."

He let a wicked grin come onto his face, "Well…"

Chloe smacked him on his arm.  "Get going already.  I'll be there in a half hour or so.  It all depends on her."

"If you say so," Lex bent in a placed a small kiss on his daughter's head, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Lia."

He lifted his head to Chloe.  "Good night."

"Good night," Chloe waited until he'd left the room before letting on the breath she'd been clinging to since he'd leant in to kiss the baby.  Thrusting her head back against the chair, she sighed loudly.  _You just had to open that can of worms, now didn't you, Clark Kent?_


	9. Unexpected, Month 9

The end has come… it had to, inevitable as these things always are.  I do have a surprise for you all, though, but it won't come out for a couple weeks, so keep your eyes out for it, got it?

Thank you, everyone, from the bottom of my heart for your responses, encouragement and just plain being your wonderful selves.  I'm not sure where I'll go from here, but this as certainly been a summer distraction that I enjoyed above all else.  Without further ado (and to announce my last disclaimer) this is Unexpected, signing off. (Epilogue will be up in a couple of days… tied in a nice little bow and everything.)

Unexpected, Month 9…. So to Speak 

********************************* ~ ************************************

Snap 

"Dad, come on, stop."

Snap 

"Just one more."

_Snap._

_Snap Snap_

"Daaaad."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you."

Snap 

"That's it, no more grandchildren."

"Oh, Chloe behave."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her dad as she grabbed the camera out of his hands.  She threw it back over her shoulder, barely caring where it landed.  When her Gabe frowned at her, she looked back and pointed, "Look, it's fine, just there on the couch."

"You're paying for it if it's broken."

"Yeah, dad, those disposables cost _so_ much nowadays.  What _will _that billionaire husband of my do when I come home with that huge receipt?"  Chloe smacked at his hands as he began to bend down over the playpen.  "You have to stop carrying her so much. She's going to get used to it and then where will Lex and I be?"

"I'm the grandfather, Chloe, it's my duty," Gabe ignored her protests, moving his hands down and picking up Aurelia from where she lay.  "Besides, I haven't been able to see her for days."

"Day, dad.  Or have you forgotten that you stormed into my house yesterday morning with breakfast and toys that she won't be able to play with for another three years?"

"Ah, mommy's so grumpy," Gabe danced a little jig with Aurelia in his arms, not stopping when Chloe tried to make him stand still. "When did you get such a grumpy mommy?  It's not from Grandpoppy, now is it?  Is it, baby Lia?"

"Oh, geez," Chloe gave up when he resorted to the baby talk and collapsed on the couch.  Wincing, she stood up halfway and removed the camera from under her butt.  She gave it an interested look and threw it on to the next cushion.  "Might find yourself a fascinating picture there, dad."

"What was that, honey?"  Gabe was still dancing around, Aurelia giving him what could only be a baby smile.

"Never mind."  Chloe couldn't fight back the smile as Gabe started showing Aurelia the pictures on his mantle as if she could understand every word.  _She should at least recognize most of them, they're all of her._  Every few spaces, though, there were a few of his own daughter:  a kindergarten-bound Chloe posing for the camera or one of her staring intently at a computer.  He even had a photo of the time she'd dressed up as a photojournalist for Halloween, a little 'Press' card tucked into a fedora and all.  Chloe cocked her head in surprise when Gabe started to point out a new frame.

"Which one's that?"  Forgetting her feigned fatigue, Chloe joined them at the mantle, a warm smile growing on her face when she saw what was there.

"Family photo, of course," Gabe said simply.  Obviously done with showing his granddaughter his collection, Gabe grabbed a rattle and started to shake it in front of her face, crooning baby talk once more.  Chloe ignored him as she picked up the frame.

"I don't remember you taking this."

"Of course you don't.  Couldn't get you to put down the newspaper, now could I?"

"I guess not," Chloe murmured.  Held within the humble wooden frame was a photo of her with Lex and Aurelia. They were sitting a the dining table, both of them caught up in the latest Daily Planet headlines; Aurelia sat in a baby carrier between them on the wooden top, her bright blue eyes appearing to be staring straight at the photographer.  Her father may not always have been handy with the camera, but she was impressed with the way he had caught the morning light shining down on all three of them.  "People would think we neglect her if they thought what we're always like."

"Foolishness," Gabe announced.  "You and Lex dote on her like they wouldn't believe."

"I suppose," Chloe said.  She put it back, positioning it perfectly where he'd put it on display.  "Can I get a copy of that?  I think Lex will get a kick out of it."

"Sure thing, honey."

Chloe pulled on her jacket and then tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.  She watched for a few minutes as her father played with the baby before finally giving up and holding out her arms.  "Come on, my turn."

"What happened to spoiling her?" Gabe smugly raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm the mom, I have my own rules," Chloe slipped the baby into her arms and began to bundle her up in warm clothes. "We should get going anyway, I promised Lana that I would stop by the Talon.  I've been aching to since my taste buds finally got themselves figured out."

"Who am I to stand between you and your coffee?"  Gabe started to refill the diaper bag that had managed to regurgitate all its contents during their visit.  He handed it to her, placing a kiss on her cheek and then one on Aurelia's.  "You're coming by next weekend, too, right?"

"What would a Saturday be without visiting Grandpoppy?"  Chloe returned the kiss on his cheek and started out the doorway.  She shivered a little and held Aurelia closer when she was hit by the chilly Autumn breeze.  "Whew, cold out there."

"You can stay," Gabe said hopefully.

"Silly," Chloe smiled at him, but began to hurry to her car, Gabe in close pursuit.  He overtook her just in time to open the door; Chloe jumped into the backseat and quickly strapped the baby in, rushing to close the door before the cold permeated her daughter's skin.  When she was done, she stepped outside the car, ready to give her dad one last hug before leaving.  "Thanksgiving dinner, our place on Thursday, okay dad?"

"I'll be there," Gabe squeezed her as tightly as he could despite the puffy jacket she wore.  He looked over her shoulder and remarked, "New car, I see."

"Yeah, Lex wasn't thrilled about the two of us running around in that old Bug," Chloe said as she rolled her eyes.  She pointed to the SUV behind her, "And Lex wouldn't settle for anything less than his namesake of course.  I can feel the screaming soccer mom in me already."

"All those referees are fearing your interference already.  Lexus is a good car, though," Gabe observed before shivering.  "Better get back inside."

"Go, I don't want you to have a cold," Chloe pushed him to go, but Gabe took one last glance through the back window.  "Dad, come on, I don't want you to be sick at dinner."

"I'm just… wow, Chloe," Gabe's breath appeared on the window.  "That is one lucky kid."

"Brand new Lexus all for her at only two months, I'd say so," Chloe own breath plumed in the cold air. 

"No, that's not it," Gabe shook his head and turned back to her. "I'm just glad that you're getting what I didn't.  She deserves to be raised in a house where there's just so much love.  I wish I could have done that for you."

"Oh, dad," Chloe put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him close.  "I did have a house with a lot of love.  Don't ever think otherwise."

"I know, I know," Gabe sighed. "But you deserved parents who loved each other as much as they loved you.  At least Lia's got it this time around."

Chloe stood up a little straighter, stepping back from him in surprise.  She finally stuttered out, "I-I guess."

Gabe didn't seem to notice her astonishment, instead rubbing at his arms and saying, "Like I said, she's a lucky kid, not enough of them get that these days.  Whew, I better get inside.  Should work on some reports for that son-in-law of mine, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe nodded numbly as she opened the door and got behind the wheel.  She waved at her dad as he jogged back into the house, but when he was inside, she dropped her head on the steering wheel in front of her.  But before her mind could fly to places that she'd tried to avoid for weeks, Chloe shook her head and turned the car on.  "Mommy's being a real idiot, isn't she, Aurelia?  I'm sure that's it's nothing a good cup of coffee won't fix, right?"

A gurgle was all she got in response.

"My thoughts exactly."

********************************* ~ ************************************

"Now, this, is heaven, honey.  Doesn't matter what anyone tells you, no matter what you see on television… this is the closest we'll get around here," Chloe whispered the words into the baby's ear before taking a deep breath, the thrilling smell of freshly ground coffee beans filling her lungs.  "You tried to make me hate it, but the pull is too strong, baby.  I'm sure you understand."

"Already trying to mold a future customer?" Lana's amused voice came from behind her.

"I'll get her raised right just yet, just watch me," Chloe said wryly as she turned to the other woman.  "Besides, the rich man's easily impressionable baby is your friend around here."

"Hey, Aurelia," Lana bent over the baby carrier and shook her tiny hand.  "Want an espresso?"

"Eh, she's more of a latte freak right now," Chloe smiled as she let Lana take the baby from her and walked further into the Talon.  "Just make sure you're away from the door, I don't want her to get hit by a draft when someone walks in."

"I know, Chloe," Lana responded brightly, carefully placing the carrier on the far end of the counter.  "Hey, Pete should be here in a few minutes.  He'll be thrilled to see her."

"What, Pete actually happy to see a Luthor?"  Chloe smirked slightly.  "Well, we'll be here for a while anyway, I have a lot of coffee-drinking days to live up to."

"Of course," Lana agreed heartily, placing a cup in front of Chloe.  She tried to hold back the laughter as Chloe took a deep breath at the wafting aroma before taking a huge swig and shuddering with happiness.

"I think I love you, Lana."

"Get in line, Luthor," Pete's voice drifted in.  He hugged her from behind before sitting a stool, leaning in and giving Lana a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Where's my Lia?"

Chloe smiled at him as he picked up the baby from the carriage and hugged her.  Lana looked a little anxious, giving Chloe a desperate look as Pete began to murmur into Lia's ear.  Raising her eyebrows, Chloe pointed a thumb at Pete and mouthed, "What is it?"

Lana spread her mouth in a worried smile before mouthing back, "He's really into kids these days."

Eyes wide in surprise, Chloe glanced again at Pete who wasn't paying attention to them.  Mouthing again, she said, "Have you talked about it?"

Lana shrugged.  

"What's going on?"  Pete finally caught on, breaking the girls' silent conversation.  

"Uh, nothing," Chloe cleared her throat. "So…," she couldn't resist, "when are you proposing, Pete?"

"Chloe!"  Lana's face blushed automatically.

Pete chuckled, obviously not bothered by the question.  "I think that's between me and Lana."

"I don't know, looks like someone's hopping on the baby train," Chloe remarked as Lia's small hand rested on Pete's chin.

"Maybe in a couple years, who knows?"  Pete said, casting a curious look at Lana, who was just raised her shoulders again.  "We need to talk about it some more."

"Alone."  Lana said firmly before Chloe could say anything.

"Aw," Chloe pouted before taking another big sip of her drink.  "I'm the old married woman, I need to hear all about the 'young love' while I still can."

"I don't know, it looks like you've got your own case of young love going on with you," Pete said cockily.

"What is with everyone and their insisting that Lex and I are in love?" Chloe asked grumpily, jabbing a stir stick into her coffee.  "Okay, so we're married, we have a kid and, yeah okay, so I like the guy.  How absolutely exciting.  That's better than we started off, but it doesn't mean that we're in love."

Lana and Pete exchanged a look before Lana said, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding," Chloe lied.  She didn't meet their eyes as she stirred the stick in her drink.  "You guys just insist on looking at our relationship through rose-colored glasses."

"I think if anyone is seeing something other than the obvious, it's you," Pete said carefully as he laid Lia back down in her carrier.  "We talked to Clark, you know."

"I'm gonna kill him," Chloe grumbled.

"Is it really so bad to be in love with Lex?"  Lana asked gently.  

"Hmm, let me think about it," Chloe pretended to be in thought.  "First of all, it's Lex, Mr. I-Still-Need-Anger-Therapy-On-Occasion.  Second of all, most of our conversations are centered around Lia this days.  Third, HE'S LEX."

"Seriously, Chloe, those are some pretty shitty excuses," Pete said with a smile.  He dodged as she threw a packet of sugar at him.  "You know, you used to be observant."

"Yeah, well, months off of the beat can take the edge off a person," Chloe muttered.  

"Then get back on it," Pete said simply.  

"It's not as easy as you think," Chloe sighed.  "I have a daughter to take care of now, it's not like I can just go prancing back into Met U."

"OK, is it just me or did you notice the overabundance of money in Chloe's checking account?"  Lana joked towards Pete.  "Surely she'd be able to get around those little obstacles."

Chloe glared at the both of them as Pete said back, "I dunno, writers have to stay sharp and, like she said, she's lost her edge."

"I have not-"

"Because I mean," Pete spread his hands, "the Chloe I used to know would have seen the way Lex looks at her."

Lana pretended to fan herself, "You're telling me."

Chloe started throwing sugar packets at the both of them, "Just stop it already."

"Chloe," Pete said seriously as he threw a packet at her head, not laughing when it bounced off her ear, "you know how Lex and I used to be, right?"

"Lex?  Maybe not.  You, however…" Chloe trailed off."

"Okay, me," Pete rolled his eyes.  "The thing is, we're on pretty even ground now.  It just took a time for me to see that, well, he's an okay guy.  Damn, I might even take him up on his offer for a job when I graduate.  But the point is, the more I see the both of you together, I don't know.  It's like you said, it just fits."

Chloe looked away, not sure what to say back when Lana softly said, "Are you scared that he doesn't feel the same way about you?  Because, from what we see, it's pretty apparent on both your parts."

"If it's so apparent, how come we haven't even discussed it?"  Chloe shook her head.  She didn't care to add that she'd been avoiding her husband like the plague ever since their short conversation in Aurelia's room.  "Sorry, guys, but you're wrong.  Just leave it alone."

"Chloe," Lana bit her lip and looked at Pete before saying, "maybe you're too scared to discuss it because you're both afraid of being rejected."

"Fat chance of that happening," Pete scoffed. "I'd hate to be in the same room with them when the light bulbs start flashing away over their heads."

"I think," Chloe said slowly after a moment before standing and picking up Lia's carrier, "that I'm going to sit upstairs and think for myself for a bit, okay?"

"Are you going to consider this at all?"  Lana's eyes followed her across the room, but her voice rang clear to Chloe's ears.

Chloe just waved a hand over her head and made her way upstairs.  Pete looked at Lana and said, "They are just too stubborn, the both of them.  It's like they both consider being in love a weakness or something."

Lana cocked her head to the side, "If she doesn't say it soon, we'll have to do it ourselves. The tension is getting insane."

"Ah, leave them to it, they'll figure it out," Pete leaned forward and kissed her soundly.  "We don't see love as being a weakness, do we?"

"On the contrary," Lana smiled.  

Pete shifted in his seat a little, but was calm when he said, "So, you want to have that talk now?"

Lana's turned a bright shade of pink, but a huge smile grew across her face.  "Yeah, I think we can."

********************************* ~ ************************************

Her mood had soared to all sorts and heights today, from high to low, leaving her body in a tumultuous state.  Chloe growled into her coffee as Aurelia slept beside her.  Luckily enough, the second level of the Talon had been blessedly empty when she'd arrived and stayed that way. She's taken the opportunity to stare over the railing and take in all the people conversing underneath.  At first she'd watched Pete and Lana for a bit, thinking of all sorts of comebacks in her head until she saw Pete reached his hands over the countertop and appear to speak seriously.  Lana's face had glowed brightly before leaning in for a deep kiss that made all the waiters around her turn red.  

Feeling as if she were intruding on something highly personal, Chloe turned away and sat down.  The way she saw it, they just didn't realize how lucky they were, having had a courtship that was wonderfully simple and straightforward.  Even the factor of Lana's old love, Clark, had measured to very little, Clark giving them his blessing after only a few days worth of tantrum.  

_Well, he's given us his blessing, _Chloe idly thought to herself, _we just haven't taken him up on it._  Sighing again, she put her coffee to the side.  It was much too cold to drink anyway.  _But with Lex and me, it's never been simple.  Even when I tried to make it simple, everything just blew up in our faces.  Everything that could go wrong has.  _

She leaned back against her chair and let her mind wander to the night she and Lex had sat in Lia's room.  All she'd wanted him to say was that he'd still have wanted to be with her if Lia wasn't in the picture.  _But that's the thing, Lia forced us together. She forced me to be with him when I didn't want to. Who's to say this would have ever happened without her?  What's to say that he would have given me a second thought if I hadn't gotten pregnant?_

Her mind had kept going without her permission, _Would I have ever woken up from the Clark dream and realized that there was so much better out there for me?_

_Chances are, probably not._

Chloe leaned down and looked at her sleeping infant, "Remind me to raise your allowance when you're older."

"Who are you talking to?"  Lana appeared from a few steps below, breaking Chloe from her inner thoughts.  When she spied Chloe looking at the carrier and grinned. "Never mind."

Chloe ran her hands over her head, pushing her hair back.  "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Lana showed her the tray in her hand.  "Figured you might want a refill."

"Thanks," Chloe took it put it to her lips, drinking deeply.  After she put the cup aside, she turned to Lana and carefully said, "I've been thinking."

"All right," Lana said slowly.  

"About a lot of things," Chloe said softly.  "For weeks. Weeks upon weeks."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay," Lana reassured her.

"No, it's okay," Chloe sighed before turning to her friend and telling her what was running through her head.  As she spoke every word, it was as if a weight was lifting off her chest.  Lana's face was understanding and it spurned her on, keeping her speaking of her anxiety when it came to what it was exactly that tied her to Lex Luthor.

"Maybe I _am_ just scared," Chloe's voice had grown quiet as she'd gone on.  "Which is ridiculous, because I used to be never scared anything.  Freaks for dates, teachers trying to burn me alive, insane idiots pushing me out windows.  I bounced back from it all."

"You were pretty resilient," Lana agreed.

"So when did that all change?"  Chloe looked over at her, curiosity raging.  "When did I turn into such a coward?"

"You didn't become a coward, Chloe," Lana insisted as Chloe shrugged her off. "You've just been hit by a lot of stuff at once.  It would make anyone gun shy."

"I guess," Chloe murmured.  "And what if it is only the baby that'll keep us together?  She's the only one who brought us together anyway."

"Does it matter?" Lana questioned gently.  Chloe's barely looked up, clearly distracted.  "I mean, does it matter how it started when the important issue is that you're actually _here_?"

"Lex asked me that once."

"Asked what?"

"If it mattered."  Sighing now, she crossed her arms.  "I said something to the effect that we shouldn't be involved because we didn't love each other and he asked me if it mattered."

"It sounds like something he'd say."

"I guess."  Chloe shook her head.  "And what if he still thinks that? No matter what you guys think you see, what if you're wrong?   I've been in the position where I told someone about my feelings for them and I got a door shut in my face.  I don't know what I would do if it happened again-"

When she stopped short, her eyes wide, but Lana laughed out loud.  "See?"

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe brought a hand to her mouth. "I didn't say that.  You didn't hear me say that."

Lana cackled loudly from beside her, inciting some curious voices from the floor below, but no one came up to interrupt them. "Oh, I love it when Chloe Sullivan lets something slip.  It's always priceless."

Chloe, though still thunderstruck by her slip, gave Lana a long side-glance. She said something, but it was too muffled to make out.

"What was that?"

"I said," Chloe responded after she slowly dropped her hand.  "I said I'm Chloe Luthor."

"Semantics," Lana said airily, but she was surprised when Chloe jumped up.  "What?"

"Damn it, I'm Chloe Luthor," she said firmly as she pounded one fist into her free hand.

"Yes," Lana said slowly.  "You are."

A devilish look was growing on her features.  "And what a Luthor wants, a Luthor gets.  Add a Sullivan to the mix and to hell what someone else cares about."

"Okay, Chloe, you're kind of scaring me now."

"No matter," Chloe started to pull on her jacket, punching her arms through the sleeves.  "That's it.  That is it."

"Scared… and confused.  Help?"

"I don't know where she went," Chloe said quickly as she pulled on her gloves and jammed a hat on her head, "or why I pushed her down so long…"

Lana instinctively looked over at Aurelia, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Hiding behind a baby.  Hiding behind Clark even when he was out of the picture. Hiding behind _him _when he didn't say what I wanted him to.  I don't think so," Chloe set her shoulders.  "I'm done being a coward.  I've had enough of that."

Realization was finally beginning to dawn on her friend; Lana stood excitedly, "Are you doing what I think you are?"

"To hell with Lex.  If he doesn't love me, well," Chloe faltered for a bit, "It would kill me."

"Oh, Chloe-"

"Oh, uh-uh," breaking out of the brief sadness, Chloe stood up straight, "I'll make him.  I don't know how, but I've got the money these days, don't I?  We can buy this sort of stuff, right?"

"Voodoo?"  Lana hesitantly offered.

"Voodoo," Chloe determinately nodded.  "Or a good swift kick in the ass may wake him up.  Either way…"

"I think you're the only one who could get away with kicking Lex Luthor's ass," Lana said with a smile."

"Literal or figurative, it's been a long time coming.  Half the people in the relationship have stopped playing stupid.  I think he'll get forlorn if he's alone in the game."  Chloe's resolve dropped for a moment when she laid eyes on her daughter.  "Uh, Lia… Lana, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Watch Lia tonight?  I need to have a talk with Lex." Her eyes brightened, her mind obviously working overtime.  "Her diaper bag has enough of her stuff to not need anything new until tomorrow."

The excitement was growing and Lana began to feel it stirring up inside of her, "What are you going to do?"

"It depends," Chloe said breathlessly.  She seemed at odds with herself before leaning in and kissing Lia's soft cheek.  "We'll have to see."

"Okay," Lana said slowly, giving Lia a startled glance, as if just realizing the extent of the task she's just volunteered to take on.  "I think I'll call Pete over, he's better with this stuff anyway."

"Sounds good," Chloe hugged her close before backing off towards the staircase. "Wish me," she thought to herself a second, her cheeks growing warm, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Chloe!"  Lana yelled after her as Chloe's head disappeared to the first floor.  Placing her hands on her hips, she nodded curtly at the baby, "About time they got a clue isn't it?"

********************************* ~ ************************************

"Chloe?"  It was like a case of déjà vu to Lex as he popped a head into the baby's nursery.  "Are you in here?"

Of course, she wasn't.  The darkness should have tipped him off, but she and Lia were usually back from visiting Gabe by this time.  Lex took a good look around, noticing that the diaper bag Chloe usually took was missing from its usual spot on the shelf.  For all he knew, they could be lost in some other part in the mansion, but something told him that wasn't the case.

Granted, he could have gone with them to see Gabe, but he'd skipped out because he'd had to take care of some of the business that had spilled over from a busy workweek.  _Liar._  A little voice spoke out within him.  _You didn't want to go because it gets more difficult every time you're with her._

Making up a few rather uninteresting reports hadn't been very hard at all, leaving him with a ready excuse when Chloe had invited him out.  Though the words had been welcoming, Lex could sense her hesitation behind the words.  He'd just given her a free pass to go along without him.

Be honest, you had that pass set up for yourself.  Lex shook his head violently, jogging down the staircase.  She's been distant and you've just gone ahead and let her do it and instead of trying to find out why, you've taken it as a chance to hide, too. 

He was on the verge of telling himself to shut up, quite loudly, when Louis interrupted his inner thoughts.  "Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, Louis?"  Exasperated, he turned on his heel to face him.

"Phone call," Louis held out the phone, a strange smile playing on his lips. 

A little surprised, Lex took the phone automatically and put it to his ear.  "Luthor here."

"Luthor," the voice was soft and feminine.  Chloe.  "Get in the limo."

"The…" Lex looked at the phone strangely as the dial tone suddenly rang in his hear.  "Limo?"

"Oh, you want the limo, sir?"  Louis brightened and took the keys out of his pocket.  "Let's go then, shall we?"

"Louis, what in the world is going on?"  Lex asked suspiciously.

His butler looked as innocent as possible, "I am unaware of anything going on, sir."

"Right," Lex handed him the phone, hesitating before finally dropping it in his hand.  "So where are we going?"

"Going?"

"She may have duped me once, but I know better than to fall for it again.  What are you up to, Louis?"

He tried to look disinterested, but not even Louis could hide the mischievous gleam in his eye.  "I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders, Mr. Luthor.  Your wife can be very convincing."

"I bet," Lex muttered under his breath.  Sighing, he finally said, "Well, let's get it over with."

"This way, then."  Leading the way with long strides, Louis opened the door before Lex, the limo already waiting just on the other side of the threshold.  Lex was close to getting in when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

"Wait a second, that's-"

"Oh, yes," Louis looked over at the SUV parked off to the side.  "Mrs. Luthor dropped that off earlier."

"She was here?"  Appearing more perplexed then ever, Lex didn't put up a fight as Louis opened the door and nudged him into the seat.  

"Shortly, sir.  All tucked in?  Good."  Louis shut the door before Lex could ask any more questions.  

Lex stared out the windows as they made their way off of the estate and onto the main road.  Night had fallen early, leaving him with only the twilight to illuminate the road before them.  Soon bored with the view, Lex settled back in his warm seat, idly wondering to himself why Chloe was being so obscure and how she'd managed to rope Louis into it. 

_Speaking of Louis_, Lex sat up when the divider between he and the driver lowered, but before he could say anything, his warmest coat was passed back through the opening.  It was closed as quickly as it opened, leaving him with only a cashmere frock in his hands and even more questions.  Annoyed by the espionage, Lex pressed the button to drop the divider once more.  "Louis, are you going to explain any of this?"

"I would, but I'm under direct orders not to, sir."  Louis raised his eyes to the mirror briefly, but then turned his attention back to the road.

"That's it, all contracts are now going to specify Lex Luthor, not just any Luthor that happens along," Lex said grumpily.  "I should have done that when I changed Bridget's."

"We all learn from our mistakes, sir."

"I do hope you learn from this one," Lex half-threatened, not really meaning it, but buggered all the same.  A sudden thought struck him and he voiced towards the front, "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What would that be, Mr. Luthor?"

"That night when I met Chloe in the Smallville High parking lot.  It was night then, too," Lex mused, the memory catching up to him.  "A phone call, a cryptic request, you driving me over…"

Lex's voice drifted off when he felt the limo begin to turn.  Staring out one of the many windows, even he couldn't help but keep his mouth from dropping in astonishment. "What…"

"Yes, sir," Louis said with mock awe as he looked out the windshield towards Smallville High School, parking next to the curb.  "That night does seem similar to this one, doesn't it?"

"Louis," Lex didn't finish the sentence.  Instead he stared ahead, not even laughing when Louis comically raised his eyebrows in the rearview mirror.  

"Do put your coat on, Mr. Luthor.  It's cold out there," Louis closed the divider as he said those words.

"Right," Lex looked blankly all around him before realizing he still had his coat in his hands.  Shrugging it on hesitantly he said again, "Right.  Coat."

He buttoned up the coat as he stepped out of the limo, stuffing his hands in his pockets as fast as he could as the frosty air bit at his fingertips.  Lex looked around, quite amazed when he noticed that even Louis' parking had been straight on.  

_If everything's the same, which I think it is¸ _Lex thought to himself as he glanced around the empty back lot, _then she'll be on the other side.  Chloe, what in the world are you up to?_

Huddling into the collar of his coat, Lex stepped onto the sidewalk and circled around the school, vague ideas popping up into his head.  At last turning the last corner, he wasn't surprised to see a little red VW Bug sitting in the middle of the parking lot, far from the other lights.  Lex squinted to see if he could see a shadow inside but from what he saw, it was very much empty.

Taming his eager feet, Lex slowed his stride.  It was obviously a game, Chloe's attempts to reenact their meeting, but for what purpose?  He carefully approached the car, taking quick scans of the lot around him, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  _Well, besides, the bald billionaire, freezing his head off and the wife who's gone incognito, yeah, everything's just standard run-of-the-mill._

Rolling his eyes, Lex finally reached the car and leaned his hands into the open passenger side window.  As he expected, the driver's seat was empty.  Blinking a couple times in confusion, Lex straightened.  He called out, "Chloe, I'm not sure what you're up to, but if we're acting something out, I think you missed your cue."

"Well, there a lot of things different about that night," her voice said from behind him.

"Shit!" Lex jumped in surprise and spun around to face her. "Where the hell were you?"

"Strange," Chloe ignored his question as she drew near the car and ran her hand over the metal.  "It's strange how a person can be so focused on one thing that they don't see what's coming right at them."

"Come again?"

"Oh, but that's what got us into this in the first place," Chloe said it with wide eye-innocence.  Lex caught her innuendo, a little bit too stunned to say anything, so she continued.  "I remember I was thinking so hard, that you came out of absolutely nowhere.  Thank goodness Louis was willing to fill in the spots I was missing."

"Yeah, good old Louis," Lex said, sarcasm lacing his words.  "He's just great in situations like these."

"That, I don't doubt," Chloe leaned back against the car and stared at Lex intently.  "Cold?"

Lex ran a hand over his scalp and shrugged.  Clearly not believing him, Chloe took her knit cap off her blonde hair and jammed it on his head. "Is that better?"

Lex looked upwards and scowled.  "It's pink."

"It works," Chloe added.  She allowed herself a small chuckle.  "You really do look ridiculous."

When Lex, however, made to take it off, she stopped him.  "Hey, the mom in me is refusing you to let you remove it from your head.  Don't piss her off."

"Where is Lia, anyway?"  Lex peered into the backseat, but Chloe stopped him.

"She's with the Ross'.  Or soon-to-be Ross', whatever," Chloe lifted a shoulder, throwing off any further explanation.  "This is something we needed to do alone."

Lex pulled back from the empty car and gave her a curious look.  "What are we doing here, Chloe?"

"Oh, I've been thinking," Chloe let out a huge, fake sigh.  "Thinking, thinking, thinking."

"And…" Lex said impatiently.

"Will you let me think?"  Chloe gave him an exasperated, and very false, glare before looking away and saying lightly, "Hmph.  Men.  Thank God I had a daughter."

The frustration as building up inside of him, from the way she nonchalantly looked around to everything besides him to the complete lack of answers for the questions that were in his head.  Even so, he allowed her a few moments of silence before bursting out with, "So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Chloe gave him a cool side-glance.  "Get in the car."

"What?"

"Get in the car."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise I'll take away that stylish hat of yours and drive home by myself."

Lex grumbled inwardly, but turned and began to wrench open the door, but Chloe put her hand on his and wagged a finger at him.  "Nuh-uh.  Driver's side, Luthor."

It was just another odd demand to a strange night, so Lex just threw up his hands and walked around the car, sliding into the driver's seat as Chloe stood outside.  He gave her a curious glance as she leaned in through the passenger side window, giving him a serious once-over and then opening her own door and getting in.  Once inside, she shifted around a little in her seat as if trying to remember something, finally settling her back against the door and staring at Lex.

"Keys?"  Lex tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Not yet," Chloe spread her arms, still staring intently at him.  At last she said, "I want to go back to school."

"You dragged me all the way out here to tell me that?"  Annoyed by his assumption, Lex rolled his eyes.  "We could have easily taken care of this at home, you know."

"Consider it a way of breaking the ice," Chloe leaned forward and said, "What do you think about it?"

"About school?"  Lex closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.  "It would clearly be a waste for you have to gone for three years and not complete it."

"See, that's what I thought you would say," Chloe said carefully.  

"Then why bother asking?"

"Because it's hard to ask you things these days," Chloe said answered, her voice plain.

Lex turned in his seat to face her, truly face her and that's when he saw the way she was looking back at him.  It made him push aside the irritations and say, "Are we talking about school or something else, Chloe?"

She answered by leaning forward and taking the hat off of his head, throwing it off to the side.  It had brought her closer to him and her voice was low, "You changed my life, Lex."

"It went both ways, Chloe."  Lex met her gaze intently.  

"Did you really think I would call?  Pregnant or not?"  Chloe bent her head to the side.  "You seemed so sure of yourself when it came to that."

"Of course I did," Lex looked away as he said it.

"Did you?"  Chloe cut him deep with only her tone, the words repeating themselves in his head.  "Or were you only wanting me to?"

"I want a lot of things, Chloe."

"So did I.  I still do," Chloe murmured, drawing back.  "I want Aurelia to be healthy.  I want to start writing again, though my taste for the reporter's life has waned into something I'm not sure of yet.  And I want to know what that is.  I want to wake up in the morning and not feel as if there's something hanging over my head that needs to be dealt with."

"Chloe-" He stopped short when she leant across his body, suddenly placing her hand on the driver's side handle and opening the door.  She gave him a brief glance right before giving him a hard shove.  Lex quickly tumbled to the ground, the cold air surrounding him.  "What the hell?"

Chloe tsked as she calmly opened her own door and walked around the car.  By the time she reached him, Lex had stood and she was grinning smugly.  "So clumsy, Lex.  When did that happen?"

"When my wife decided to turn psycho, perhaps?"  Lex brushed himself off, his annoyance rushing back to the surface.  "I think you had way too much coffee today, Chloe.  We're going to have to discuss your limits."

"Your wife," Chloe said thoughtfully.  "That's different, too."

"This is getting old, Chloe."

"No," Chloe lightly pushed on Lex's chest, making his back meet the car.  "You are not going to interrupt me, got it?"

"How could I interrupt something when I don't know what the hell is going on?"  Lex made to step forward, but Chloe laid her hands flat on his chest and stopped him.  When she looked up and caught his gaze, it was as if someone had suddenly thrown a handful of sand into his mouth, it went dry so quickly.  

She began to slowly unbutton his jacket, Lex watching her fingers go down the entire path.  He shivered slightly when Chloe finally reached her hands inside and wrapped her arms around his waist and met his gaze again, but it certainly wasn't from the cold.  "This," Chloe emphasized, "may seem familiar."

"Where-" His response was cut off as Chloe rose on her toes and put her lips to his.  She was insistent, but then again, Lex didn't need much convincing.  Slowly entwining his arms around her, Lex deepened the touch, pushing his head towards her as she met him movement for movement.  Her hands clenched at the small of his back, pulling at his shirt; Lex responded in turn by jerking down the zipper of her jacket and pushing his hands inside and pulling her closer to him.  

He moved away from the car, Chloe's feet knocking into his as he switched their positions, moving her until her back was where he'd been only moments before.  Chloe responded by pulling back slightly, smiling and jumping up, wrapping her legs around his hips and then returning to his mouth.  

All sense of the cold was lost as her hands played at his shoulders and her mouth ran across his face, grazing his chin and jaw before returning to his lips.  Lex's throat made a noise he didn't recognize as her hair brushed against his face and when she bit lightly at his mouth.  He groaned even more when she pulled back from him, looking highly satisfied with herself.  

"You were saying?"

Lex couldn't think much when she was still clinging to him like a doll, her heavy breathing ringing in his ears, her mouth swollen from where he'd been only moments before.  But when he tried to go back for more, she put a hand to his mouth and said, "I want to be your wife, Lex."

Perplexity settled in quickly.  "You _are_ my wife, Chloe."

"By law, yes," Chloe said quietly, playing with his lips.  "But so far, not in any other way."

"I'm sure we can sufficiently take care of that, but not here," Lex returned when her words finally made sense.  "We might get arrested for indecent exposure.  Not to mention, we'd most likely freeze in some sensitive areas."

Chloe laughed lightly, but shook her head.  "I wanted to see it from your side, Lex.  And do you know what I saw tonight?"

"What was that?"  Lex tightened his arms around her.

"That it really didn't matter," Chloe threw back her head and sighed into the sky.  "You were right, it didn't matter then."

She dropped her gaze to him, raising her hands and running them over his cheeks.  "Because we're here now.  And if I have to convince you, if I have to torture you into it, if I have to trap you somewhere and use hypnosis, I'm going to make you love me.  Just like you made me stay."

"Chloe," Lex pressed forward so he could cover one of her hands with his.  His heart thumped loudly in his chest as she looked at him expectantly, anticipation evident in her eyes. _I'm going to make you love me.  _Who was he to act as if he didn't understand what she meant behind those coy words?  "I think you can save yourself the work."

Her mouth dropped slightly and Lex's expression turned pleased when he saw that he'd clearly surprised her.  Blood rushed into her face and she very obviously had to catch her breath before responding.  "Since when?"

A smile played across his face, "Does it matter?"

Chloe laughed loudly this time, but she shook her head in amazement.  "I guess you're right."

She threw her arms around him, saying into his shoulder, "Who would have ever seen this coming?"

"I certainly didn't," Lex said back.  

"I don't mind if God's laughing right now."

Lex placed his lips to her neck.  "It was a good joke."

"The best."

Chloe drew back and put her hands once more to his chin.  Her face grew serious and she said, "I want to go home, Lex."

"Then let's go home."

It was with a light heart that Chloe jumped into the car and Lex slid in behind the steering wheel once more.  Chloe bit her lip as she looked over at him and Lex was about to put the car into drive when she put her hand on his.  

"What is it?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"You're right, you do want a lot."

"Come on, Lex."

"Why do I have to say it first?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Demanded, more like."

"Just say it."

"Okay."

"…"

"I like you."

"Well, gee, I like you too, Mr. Luthor.  I expected a little more than that."

"I appreciate you?"

"I appreciate coffee.  Spouses need something more."

"Consider this a two way street."

"Fine.  I care for you."

"Oh, I've already heard that one."

"Already taking advantage of it?"

"Wouldn't be a Luthor if I didn't.  Say it, Chloe."

"All right, all right… I'm fond of you."

Lex gave her a wide grin and right before he leant in for another kiss, he said, "It's a good start."


	10. Unexpected, Epilogue

Last A/N:  Well, we've hit the epilogue.  When I decided to do one, I went through several scenarios that might have fit before finally letting this flow out of my fingers.  I've found of myself that I like bows, nice pretty bows (Not pink, though, heaven save me from the pink.  This bow is yellow.  Bright buttery yellow.) and further decided that Chloe and her family deserved the biggest one I could tie.  So here it is for all to read and say goodbye… sort of.  Because there is a surprise coming up.  A surprise that I've had hidden up my sleeve for weeks and weeks.  Want to know what it is?  Okay, lean closer… read those little pixels on the screen… 

*whispers* There's a prequel in the works. Heh heh heh.  Keep your eyes out for it in the next week.  

KAZAAM!  And thus is all disclaimed.

Enjoy!

*********************************** ~ *********************************** 

Unexpected, The Epilogue 

She just needed to get past the kitchen; if she could do that, she could sneak upstairs and no one would be wiser.  Peeking her blonde head around a corner, the young woman tiptoed in bare feet, her shoes grasped in her hand.  Little by little, she made her way to the main staircase.  Feeling a little relieved, not to mention smug, she crept up the stairs, knowing that all she had to do was get to her bedroom and it would all be done.  Her stomach shrank, however, when she heard the haughty voice behind her.

"I knew it!"  

Sighing, the girl turned and faced the woman at the bottom of the stairwell.  "Good morning, mom."

"Aurelia Lillian Luthor, what in the world are you doing sneaking into the house at six-thirty in the morning?"  Chloe put her hands on her hips and stared up at her daughter, indignation on her face.  

"Oh, come on, mom," Lia shuffled her feet a little, wincing when Chloe used her full name.  She only did that when she was really, really angry.  "I was just out with some friends."

"Some friends, huh?"  Chloe stomped up the stairs, soon towering over the other petite girl.  "What kind of friends were you out with that made you fund Clinique for the next year?"

Lia blushed under her heavy makeup, trying to wipe some away with her free hand.  She said nothing as Chloe went on.  

"My seventeen year old daughter disappearing for the entire night!  It's like seeing Lex Luthor growing up all over again!" Chloe sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go upstairs and get some sleep?"  Lia asked hopefully.

"Nice try, Aurelia," Chloe scoffed, grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her back downstairs.  "I have to get breakfast together for your siblings and you're going to help me this time."

"What about Ann-Marie?"

"She's on vacation this week, now come on."  Chloe knew Lia was making a face behind her, but she didn't let up.  "I can't believe you, your father is going to have a fit when he hears about this."

"Cheer, more like," Lia said brightly.  "He'll be proud that I learned a new way to sneak out.  Oops."  She snapped her mouth shut when Chloe gave her a death look.  

Chloe only grumbled, throwing pans onto the stove, stomping all over the kitchen.  Lia threw her shoes and jacket to the side as she began to pull out the breakfast supplies from the fridge and then plates and utensils from the cupboard.  When she pulled out a particularly ancient bowl, she held it up and asked, "Hey, mom, why do we call this the trough?"

Chloe blushed but said, "Don't ask."

"All righty," Lia put it down and suddenly shrieked in happiness.  Bringing something out the cupboard, she said, "Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you mean?"  Chloe glanced over her shoulder and jumped in surprise.  "He didn't tell me we got a new shipment!"

Lia took a deep breath of the canister before her.  "Oh, mom, it's like heaven in a can."

Chloe chuckled to herself, but took a huge sniff as well.  "Your dad is just feeding the addiction in this house.  He should know better."

"Oh, he does," Lia excitedly turned on the coffee machine, scooping out huge mounds of coffee beans into a grinder, laughing happily when the machine whirred and crunched.  "But he also knows we'd go rabid without it."

Chloe filled the coffee maker with water and gave her daughter the filter, "Columbian grown-"

"Shipped fresh-"

"Aroma so strong-"

"Mountains and valleys of wonderful beans-"

"Little men in sombreros picking it out just for us-"

"A c-note a pound-"

"Oh, it smells good," Chloe groaned in appreciation.

Lia made a similar noise, "I wish I could just streamline the stuff."

"I've tried, doesn't work."

"Damn."

"Watch it."

"Darn."

"Better."

"Am I still in trouble?"

"Not even coffee would make me forget about being mad at you."

"Damn."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her daughter, so Lia quickly turned and started to make toast.  She was in the middle of the third stack (and her second cup of coffee) when she heard a racket coming down the stairs.  "Here they come."

"God help us all," Chloe shot her daughter a grin, even her anger ebbing away when she saw those familiar blue eyes.  

Three younger children bounded into the room, a girl a couple years younger than Lia in the lead, her strawberry blonde curls in a frizzy mess around her head.  When she saw Lia still dressed in her skirt and shimmery top, she cackled.  "I knew you'd get caught.  Ooh, coffee."

"Oh, shut up Laurel," Lia snapped back, but with a smile.  She danced around a boy of about twelve who was trying to get to the toast.  "Geez, Landon, get back already. I'll be done in a second."

His mouth full of toast, Landon gave Chloe a messy kiss on the cheek, "Morning, mom."

"Morning, kiddo," Chloe's mood got sufficiently brighter as she tousled his hair and smiled when he yawned sleepily, his green eyes shining brightly despite barely waking up.  "I'll send you to get your dad in a moment."

"I like it when you make breakfast," Landon sniffed in appreciation.  "Ann-Marie always makes us eat weird stuff."

"Be nice," Chloe wagged a finger at him.  

"I'm just saying, you should do it more often," Landon sat on a stool and struggled a bit with Laurel over the cartoons before finally giving in and letting her have them.  "You won't have to leave again any time soon, will you?"

"My publisher said we won't have another book tour for at least three months," Chloe's attention got distracted by her youngest son, who was zooming around the room at top speed.  "Leo. Leo, stop it."

"But I'm Superman, mommy!"  The four year old stuck out his arms in front of him, a red towel tied around his neck and fluttering out behind him.  

"Unless I was transported to Krypton and gave birth to you there, I highly doubt it," Chloe knelt down and stopped him, giving him a stern look before melting at his childish smile.  Kissing him on the forehead, she let him go.  "Just sit down in a second for breakfast."

"I'll go get dad," Landon volunteered, jumping down from his stool and jetting out of the room.  

"So," Laurel put her comics to the side and looked at her sister, mischievous laughter in her eyes as she looked over her coffee cup.  "Who were you with?"

"Shut. Up." Lia muttered out from the corner of her mouth.

"No, I want to hear this, too," Chloe turned down the stove and placed her elbows on the kitchen counter and looked at her daughters.  "I have a right to know."

"Mooooom," Lia groaned.

"Was it Clark Ross?"  Chloe wiggled her eyebrows at her.  "If you don't tell me, I could just call up Pete and ask him myself."

"No, it wasn't," Lia sighed.  She stole a look at her younger sister.  "I wouldn't ever date someone more than a year younger than me.  Besides, everyone knows Laurel likes him."

Laurel's face turned bright red before she hid her face in her pajama sleeve.  "Thanks a lot, Lia."

"Really," Chloe's eyes brightened, her suspicions confirmed.  "I am really out of the loop here, aren't I?"

"Nah, that's pretty much it," Lia smirked at her younger sister, glad that the heat was off of her.  "Though I've been hearing about some people sneaking off to the Kent Farm in an effort for some alone time."

Chloe's eyes widened as Laurel's face got even redder.  "No!"

"Oh, we're just friends," Laurel whined.  "We're not doing anything bad."

"Hmm," Chloe murmured, not sure if she wanted to take care of the discipline this morning.  Maybe it was best left to Lex this time around.  "I seem to remember when I knew a guy named Clark that I claimed to be just friends with."

"Uncle Clark?"  Lia crumpled her nose.  "You liked Uncle Clark?  But he's so dorky."

"And yours is only one girl's opinion," Chloe said.  She sighed and waved her hands in the air.  "I don't want to hear anymore. But you will definitely be going in the direction of your father's office for a good talking to, you got it?"

"Got it." The two girls mumbled in unison, exchanging miserable looks.  Their efforts to get only the other in trouble had obviously backfired.  

They were interrupted a few minutes later when Landon walked back into the kitchen, his father just a few steps behind.   Chloe waved at him from across the kitchen and handed off plates to her daughters.  Lex exchanged pleasantries with each of his kids, picking up Leo lastly and throwing him into the air, making the small boy squeal in happiness.  

"You're Superman today, are you?"  Lex asked over the cries of 'Keep going, daddy!'  

"Uh-huh," Leo hugged his dad before being put down.

"What happened to wanting to be Warrior Angel?"

"Daddy," the four year old pouted.  "Everyone knows he isn't real."

"Oh, really," Lex raised an eyebrow at Chloe, but she only shrugged.  "Well, I guess Superman is as good as anything you'd want to be.  Lia, you're awfully dressed up for breakfast."

"Oh, she barely got home.  Mom caught her sneaking in from a date," Laurel piped up, aiming to have Lia get the brunt of anger.  

"Clark Ross is Laurel's make-out buddy," Lia shot back with an angry glare.  

Lex's forehead scrunched together.  "Good morning to you, too, girls."

Landon only laughed and pointed in delight from beside them. Chloe sighed, picking up Leo and sitting him on his chair before taking a seat for herself.  She gave Lex a look that obviously said that he would be taking care of any punishments.  "She gets it from you, you know.  I swear, Lex, I never did stuff like that when I was her age."

"No, you only snuck out of your house to investigate stories for the Torch and got yourself almost killed no less than eight times," Lex said calmly.  When the girls began to giggle, he gave them a hard look that stopped them cold.  He wasn't about to let their misdeeds go off without at least a warning.  

"Excuse me, Mr. No-Less-Than-Ten-Concussions, I think that was a little different," Chloe stuck out her tongue at him, but immediately regretted it because Leo took it as a diving board and start blowing raspberries.  "Don't do that, honey."

"Besides," she looked up at Lex.  "It's Lia this time.  Who knows what she's doing out there.  For all I know, she might be pulling a Luthor and trying to relive your teenage years."

"I just had two drinks," Lia protested without thinking.  Her eyes widened when she realized what she had admitted.

"We'll talk about it later," Lex gave her a grave look before starting to eat.  He didn't say anything as Laurel and Landon began to laugh hysterically.  

"Hey, dad," Landon spoke up after calming a little, eggs visible through his open chewing.  "Can I still go with you today to Metropolis?"

"Sure.  I'll call up Clark and see if he can still take you to the Daily Planet for a tour," Lex said as he drank his dark coffee.  "Then you can help us out at the office, it's getting a little crazy with the election coming up in a couple months."

"Great," Landon smiled happily as he began to dig in again.  

"See what I mean?"  Chloe directed the question at Lia. "You need to think about what you're doing. You know the press will go nuts over you breaking the law, especially since your dad is running for office."

"Hey, it didn't hurt George W.," Laurel offered.  

"Don't start," Chloe warned.

"Dad, can I go to Metropolis, too?"  Lia looked at him hopefully.  "I heard Superman's been out a lot these days."

"What is with the sudden abundant interest in Superman lately?"

"He's cool!" Leo yelled, waving his spoon over his head.

"He's just so cute," Lia sighed.  

"I don't think so," Lex rolled his eyes.  "You're grounded until further notice over last night, anyway.  Both of you."

Lia's muttered curse wasn't heard over Laurel saying, "I can still go to work, right?  I'm opening up this morning at the Talon."

"Of course, honey, but you have to come straight over afterwards," Chloe answered.  Looking a little despondent, Laurel nodded silently.  

Chloe was the first to stand up, clearing up the empty plates and taking them over to the sink.  She gestured to Lia and Landon, saying, "It's your turn to do the dishes."

"Don't have maids for this?" Landon grumbled.

"I'm not going to have brats for kids so do it," Chloe replied as she began to walk past Lex, but he stuck out a hand and caught her around the waist.  "Lex, come on, I need to go work on a chapter."

Lex made a falsely upset face before learning and kissing her quickly on the lips.  "So much time for writing, so little time for your husband."

"I highly doubt that," Chloe said conspiratorially before leaning in again and kissing him again.

"How did we end up with four hell-raisers instead of only one?"  Lex asked idly as Leo jumped down from his chair and began running around the kitchen and the others bickered over using the dishwasher.

"I say it's your fault," Chloe nuzzled his neck as their three older children exchanged disgusted looks.  Neither of them seemed to notice the exchange as they began to kiss a little more deeply, completely forgetting their young audience.  

"They're at it again," Lia said with annoyance.

"Ugh, I'm glad I already ate," Landon remarked.  "I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to hold anything down after that."

"Shh," Laurel grinned and picked up her youngest brother.  "Leo, you shouldn't be seeing stuff like this yet."

With that, all four kids scampered out of the kitchen, leaving their completely oblivious parents behind.  When they were gone, Chloe leaned back and gave Lex an evil grin that he matched.  

"Works every time."

The End 


End file.
